


Teenage Dream

by miss_fictions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M, Yaoi, Yuri, ereri, mikaani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_fictions/pseuds/miss_fictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One more year of high school is starting for Eren and his friends, Mikasa and Armin. However, this year wasn’t going to be like the previous ones, and Eren realizes this as soon as he knows the school’s new secretary, Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to start posting this fic in english as well~ in portuguese I’m already at chapter 4. It’s going to be around 13 chapters with (maybe) two bonus. Hope you enjoy it! I’ll try posting the next chapter next week :D
> 
> You can find the portuguese version here: http://fanfiction.com.br/historia/479845/Teenage_Dream/capitulo/1/
> 
> (the main ship is ereri, with side couples jearmin and mikaani :D)

"So, how was your summer?"

"Terrib—"

"We went to visit our grandparents, nothing special."

I hate, from the bottom of my soul, when Mikasa cuts me off this way. She always thinks I’m too rude and interrupts me before I can express myself. Ok, I know that I often sound a little rude, but that isn't a reason for hiding my true feelings, right?

"As I was going to say, terrible." I keep angrily staring at Mikasa. She doesn't care and just clicks her tongue.

"Oh, mine was kind of bad too. I spent all the time in my aunt’s house near the beach, I was often bored…"

"Armin…" I turn completely on my seat to look at my friend, on the backseat. "You went to the beach?!"

"Yes, but…" He gets embarrassed and avoids facing me. "I didn't like it, so I spent most of my time reading…"

Letting out a sigh in frustration, I sit straight in my seat again. How could someone go to the beach and not like?

"I wish I had gone to the beach in your place."

"Eren, uncle promised to rent a house at the beach next summer, so stop grumbling." Mikasa rolls her eyes, still watching the road.

"And you believe him?" I look at her, letting out a wry laugh. "My father does nothing but deceiving us all the time."

"Eren." She turns her head slightly and shots me an serious look. She always did that when I should shut up.

"What? It’s just the truth."

"I’m not discussing this with you now."

"Uhm, guys, don’t argue." Armin leans between our seats, tapping lightly on our shoulders. "It’s our first day back to school, let’s cheer us up."

Armin is surely the only person in the world who’s happy to go back to school. For me, school is the ultimate punishment, I feel like I’m dying when waking up every morning to go to this hell. No, I’m not exaggerating.

"Oh yeah, I heard Jean flunked last year and it’s going to be in your class." Mikasa remarks suddenly.

"You’re shitting me?" No, not the horse face. The most annoying guy on Earth would be in my class this year? Great, I could not be happier.

"Well, at least I won’t have to deal with him anymore. Good luck." She laughs, showing her tongue.

"I hope he flunks again, I don’t want to graduate with him."

I take another glance at the backseat, curious about Armin’s sudden silence, and I notice his cheeks are slightly red. I never understand what goes in his head.

"What’s up?" I frown.

"Oh, uh, what?" He jumps in surprise, back to reality.

"Why are you blushing?" Mikasa asks, watching him through the rearview mirror.

"Uh, nothing." He shakes his hand in the air, laughing nervously. "I just remembered something."

Before I could ask what, Mikasa makes a sudden curve to park in a free spot near the school’s gate, and I end forgetting as I scold her for her murderous driving skills.

It would be a long day .

~*~

Morning classes were very boring. I manage to sit behind Armin, so then he could hide me while I slept. The horse face really was in our class, but luckily barely noticed us as everyone gathered around him all the time to ask about summer and stuff. I hate popular pricks. How can a guy that ugly be that popular?

Lunch was utterly crowded; sometimes I almost gave up eating because of the huge line. Armin and I always arrive before Mikasa, so we get a table for us before there’s none left. This day she takes longer than usual, and just when I was about to text her to check what was going on, she appears by our table.

"Geez, I forgot how this place is packed." She sighs, placing her tray on the table and sitting across from me, next to Armin.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh…" She shakes her head, nonchalant. "Nothing much."

I keep staring curiously at her face. She notes and stares back at me, sighing again.

"There’s a new girl in my class, so I showed her around." She blurts, a little irritated.

"Since when did you become such a charitable person?" I don’t resist joking, laughing. If it wasn't related to me or Armin, Mikasa never gave a damn.

"She asked me." She shrugs and picks up her juice to drink, trying to end the subject.

"Did you invite her to eat with us?" Armin joins.

"Maybe." She shrugs mysteriously, and when I arch an eyebrow, she rolls her eyes. "I mean, she’s probably not coming. She has to finish signing some stuff in the office."

"It must be hard being a new student at senior year. You should be friends with her!" Armin suggests, in his traditional excited tone.

"Yeah, maybe." She picks up her fork and starts mixing the food on her plate. "Why are you so curious, anyway?"

"You’re weird." I state, and she only looks at me.

"It’s your imagination. Tell me about your classes."

I knew something was wrong with Mikasa, I could see beyond her indifferent expression. But I would ask her later. I know she didn't like talking about herself, even in front of Armin… Sometimes I think I’m the only person in the world she trusts.

Armin tells Mikasa some details about our classes and our classmates, and as he speaks, I just turn off my brain and focus on finishing my lunch. In some minutes the three of us finish, and with the time we had left, we decide to look for a place to sit down and relax before afternoon classes.

However, when we cross a corridor, I end up meeting the person who I forgot I should be avoiding.

"Jaegar! Stop right there, young man!"

"Damn." I sigh soundly.  _Young man_. Just by hearing that my head almost starts to hurt.

Mikasa and Armin take a few steps back as Hanji, the school’s therapist, walks towards us.

"Hello kids, did you enjoy summer?"

"Yes, Miss Hanji…" I reply, while the others only agree with their heads.

"I hope you haven’t forgotten that you should continue visiting me this year!" She exclaims, tapping my shoulder with a creepy smile.

"Yeah…" I try to crack a smile.

"So, come to my room after your classes today." She walks by us, waving.

"Today?! But it’s the first day—"

"Don’t be late!" Is all she says before turning to another corridor.

"Eren, I’ll wait for you." Mikasa states.

"No need!" I say, and when I notice I had just shouted, I slap my own  forehead. "I mean… I can go back alone later."

"Kung fu training starts today, so I’ll stay here until late anyway." She says.

"Yeah, and I’ll start studying in the library… we can all go back together."

I don’t say anything else, still angry to think that I’ll have to see Hanji again this year. A few minutes later the bell rings and we return to our classrooms. At least I could sleep for a few hours. How I wish I was graduating now.

~*~

I was confident that this first conversation with Hanji would be quick, so I run to her room as soon as the bell rings to get over with it. I go in the office and don’t even stop to greet Petra, the secretary,in a formal manner. She was more than used to me, since I saw her a thousand times last year.

"Hey, Petra." I say, while walking straight to the corridor leading to Hanji’s room.

Petra is so small that even if I looked in her direction I wouldn't be able to see her, hidden behind the counter and her computer. I hope she still makes homemade cookies; I would surely buy some after seeing Hanji.

"Where you think you’re going, brat?!"

The serious and gruff voice makes me freeze in my spot, just before entering the corridor. I turn slowly to be able to see the owner of that tone, but cannot find anyone in the room.

"Uh, what?" I furrow my eyebrows, confused.

"You can’t go in there."

That’s when someone stands from the chair where Petra usually was. It was a short and black haired guy, who stares at me as if was ready to kill me.

"Eh…" I stammer nervously.

"What do you want?" He inquires. His eyebrows were furrowed so deeply that seemed almost his natural expression.

"I… Hanji…"

"Oh, Eren!" Hanji appears out of nowhere behind me, interrupting my attempt at explaining myself. "Did Levi scare you?"

"I…"

"Don’t worry Levi, I called Eren to my room earlier. You’ll probably see him a lot this year." She puts her hands on my shoulders and shakes me. "Eren, this is our new secretary, Levi."

"What happened to Petra?" It’s the first thing I ask, without thinking.

"Nice to meet you too, brat."

"Don’t be mean with Eren, Levi…" Hanji grips my shoulders harder. "Petra left to dedicate to the cookies, Eren."

"Oh… She won’t come back?" Damn, I will miss those cookies.

"Levi’s cool, you two will get along."

I turn again to the small guy, who now had his arms crossed and kept his frown. Looking again, he didn’t seem that scary, just someone very grumpy. However, I feel that he doesn't like me, and before the tension in the air starts to grow again, Hanji guides me to her room.

~*~

"How was the conversation with Hanji?" Mikasa asks while driving.

"Same as always. She asked about summer break, if I had any aggressive attack…"

"You've been behaving well. I think the therapy is helping you to control your explosive feelings better."

"Yes, it’s been a while since I felt that way…"

"And Petra’s cookies?" Armin interrupt us from the backseat.

"She doesn't work here anymore." I report sadly. "Hanji said she left to dedicate to them. I think she was doing better selling cookies than working as a secretary…"

"Oh, really?" Mikasa grumbles. "Damn, I’ll miss those addictive cookies."

"Me too." Armin pouts. "I hope she does well, she deserves it."

"Who’s in her place now?" Mikasa asks.

"There’s a grumpy guy there now, don’t even mind meeting him."

"Ugh, what a downer. Petra was so lovely."

"At least we won’t be getting fat." Armin chuckles.

Soon later we leave Armin at his house, and a couple of minutes after we arrive at our own. Dad had to leave in the evening for his duty at the hospital, but he managed to cook dinner for us before going.

"Uncle, Eren went to the school’s therapist today." Mikasa blurted as soon as we sat by the table.

"Thank you, Mikasa." I didn't want dad to know about it, he worried too much. She ignores my anger and shrugs, preparing to eat.

"Is that so? How did it go?" Dad asks, grabbing his fork.

"Fine. Hanji said I need to see her once a week for now."

"That’s good. Soon you’ll be rid of it, just keep behaving like that."

"Then I’ll get a car as well?"

"Maybe."

I couldn't wait to have my own car. Dad gave Mikasa one as soon as she got her driving licence, but refused to give me one when I got mine because of my behavior. Until last year I suffered a lot with my aggressive issues; I picked fights for nothing and would always end talking to the director. Mikasa even tried rescuing me a few times, but she wasn't always quick enough and arrived when I had already beaten everyone and was bleeding from everywhere. Only with Jean I fought three times, one of them being quite ugly. But that guy just knows how to piss me off.

Dad leaves after dinner, so Mikasa and I wash and dry the dishes. Later she goes to her room to do some school work, and all I have left is going to my room as well. I didn't want to make my homework, so I turn on my computer to play some online game and pray that Armin would want to participate. He didn't like playing with me because I always ended sleeping over the keyboard after a few hours and leaving him alone. I think that would probably happen again tonight, I was very tired. But I could not resist spending a few hours without thinking about anything, just concentrating on the game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended posting this sooner than I expected :3 Hope you like it n_n

"How old are you?" I wonder, not minding trying to be subtle. "You look quite young."

"It's none of your business, brat." Levi replies, not even removing his attention from the monitor in his front.

"I'm sure you have around twenty. Maybe twenty-two. Cannot be more than twenty-five. Am I right?"

Levi completely ignores me.

"Why are you so rude? Please respond."

"I don't want to."

"Did you meet Petra?"

"Kind of."

"She was the complete opposite of you." I end yawning after my sentence; classes today were quite tiresome. "Why are you working here, anyway? You don't look like the kind of guy who'd work at a school..."

"Shut up before I kick you out of here, Jaegar."

"Wow, calm down." I shake my head. "You should talk to Hanji as well, I'm sure you have aggressivity issues like me..."

Levi breaths in and doesn't reply again. I think I ended annoying him too much; I should behave. Hanji said she would be late only a few minutes, so I should be patient.

I sit back on the couch from the office, and from my perspective I could see Levi perfectly. I watch as he slowly types on the keyboard, apparently having trouble finding the correct keys. I thought a computer course was a prerequisite to be a secretary, or at least knowing how to type quickly. But nevermind.

Levi's so small that his chair is positioned at full height, and I wonder how his bangs weren't keeping him from seeing. He didn't seem to care, not even minding passing his hand to put them behind his ear. His clothes didn't match him at all; he wore social clothes from head to toe, and I doubt that's the way he dresses daily. I bet he was a rocker, his pierced ears couldn't lie.

"Why do you use eyeliner?"

"Listen..."

Before he finished, Hanji appears in the office.

"Eren, sorry I'm late." She walks towards me. "Did Levi keep you company?"

"Get him out of here before I break his neck." Levi mumbles, his thin eyebrows furrowed again.

"I see you are bounding." She claps her hands excitedly before pulling at the sleeve of my shirt to lift me up. "But there's no time for that now. Eren, come with me."

Hanji enters the corridor leading to her room, and before I follow her, I cast a quick look at Levi, who was staring at me with an angry expression. He really has problems with aggressivity, I'm sure of it.

~*~

On my way out of Hanji's room, I pass the office and see Levi tiptoeing trying to reach a box on a high shelf in the corner of the room. He was on his back, so he doesn't notice my presence while I stare. He stretched his arm the most he could, making the hem of his shirt lift and expose the elastic of his red underwear. His waist was so thin that it seemed unreal.

He knocks on the box with his also thin and small fingers, trying to bring it to the edge, and, before it fell over his head, I run to his side to get it for him.

"This was close." I laugh, leaving the heavy box over the balcony.

I turn back to him and meet him with a furious face.

"I didn't need your help." He mutters darkly.

His expression almost makes me laugh. I think I ended up getting used to his face, since every time I saw him he was with the same. Grumpy, impatient, angry. He really needed to talk with Hanji.

"You'd do me an immense favor getting out of here."

"What?" I come back to reality, shaking my head.

"Go away, brat!"

The only option I have is obeying. Shortly before leaving, I turn to spy on him one last time and find him pulling his pants up, and so I notice they were a couple of sizes too large for him. Wow, he really was small. How could a guy be that size? I wore S, he should wear XXS. If that even exists.

For a second I visualize him wearing some shirts I have that are kind of big for me. I'm not sure why the image comes to my mind, but at least it makes me laugh.

I walk to the parking lot still lost in thought. Mikasa and Armin were already in the car waiting for me, and when I arrive, I catch them deep in a conversation. I don't even mind trying to figure out what was the subject and keep thinking, now wondering if Levi had a car. How did he drive, being so short? It must be so funny watching him trying to reach the pedals and see the road at the same time. Wow, the way I think, he would be a dwarf. But he seemed smaller than Armin, who was already small...

"Eren!" Mikasa suddenly slaps the back of my head.

"Ugh, Mikasa!" I complain. "What was that all about?"

"You're red. What happened?" She looks at me, worry all over her face. Then I realize we were stopped in a traffic light.

"Yeah, since you got in the car you said nothing..." Armin completes.

"Did Hanji try something weird with you?" Mikasa's eyes widen. "Because if so..."

"No, no! None of that!" I cry. "Nothing happened, stop worrying guys."

"Then why are you blushing?" Armin asks, and Mikasa's face squirms in disgust.

"Blushing? Me?"

"He's not blushing, Armin, he's red." Mikasa says, still with the same expression.

"That's blushing, Mikasa."

It couldn't be, I was blushing? But why?

"It's hot, I was sweating. That's why I got red, ok?" I make up just to get rid of their concern.

"I thought it was another aggressive attack." Mikasa sighs, seeing that the traffic light turned green and driving again. "You turn red when you have one."

"No, I'm fine."

"Then answer Armin, he asked you something and you ignored it."

"Uh, what was it?" I turn on my seat in order to face him.

Armin takes a bit to speak, fidgeting in his seat, as if he was quite uncomfortable.

"Eren, you know I'm the best at math in class, right?"

"... Right?" I nod, confused.

"So, the teacher saw that I usually study in the library and asked me to..." He puts a lock of his blonde hair behind his ear, avoiding looking at me. "To help..."

"Help me?" I complete. "But I don't need help in math."

"Not you." Mikasa rolls her eyes. "Jean."

"Ugh, really?" It's my turn to squirm my face in disgust. "And what did you say?"

"Well..."

"That wasn't really it, Armin..." Mikasa looks through the rearview mirror and notices that Armin swallows dry. "You offered to help, since the teacher told you that Jean was going bad."

Wait, what? Armin offered to help the horse face?

"Mikasa!" Armin shouts desperately. "I told you not to tell him that way!"

"Armin! Why are you going to help that guy?!"

"I was just trying to be nice. He flunked last year because of math, so..."

"I'm so disappointed with you." I sigh deeply, turning to the front again.

"Don't hate me."

"Don't be a pain in the ass, Eren." Mikasa says, and I ignore her.

"What were you going to ask me, anyway?"

"Oh... I was wondering if you could switch places with him, so he could sit next to me. Only during math classes, of course."

"Damn Armin, you're helping the guy I hate the most and still asks me to sit in one of the front rows of class? What's going on with you?" My tone grows. I could feel an attack coming, but I was too angry to care.

"Eren." Mikasa alerts. "Calm down."

"But--"

"You have problems with Jean; Armin has nothing to do with them. So stay calm. Armin doesn't owe you any explanation."

Mikasa knew how to leave me speechless. Of course I was still angry with Armin, we knew each other since childhood and this could be considered a betrayal to our friendship. I keep silent for the rest of the way, not even saying goodbye to Armin when Mikasa arrives in front of his house.

Dad wasn't home when we arrive, and I didn't have the slightest desire to stay with my sister. I follow straight to the kitchen, heat something to eat in the microwave and head upstairs to lock myself in my room. Mikasa even tries to get me to call Armin and apologize for my behavior, but I couldn't even think about it anymore.

I stay up until one in the morning playing League of Legends alone and then get up to fall over my bed. I don't change clothes and neither brush my teeth, I felt so tired that I just black out instantly.

~*~

I go into the office and find Levi tiptoeing trying to reach a box again, like a déjàvu. However, this time he notices my presence, and when I thought he would send me away, he turns toward me with a much more friendly expression.

"Eren , sorry for swearing when you helped me last time." He speaks awkwardly, like he didn't really want to apologize.

"What?" I pant, surprised.

"You heard me." He clicks his tongue. "Now come help me with this."

He shakes his right hand indicating that I should approach, and fearing irritating him, I promptly put me by his side.

"Lift Me." He takes my hands and puts on his waist, on his back. "I need to get that box up there."

"Okay." I nod, not even questioning.

His waist seemed much thinner under my hands, and he was much lighter than I expected. In fact, so light that everything seemed unreal. When I lift him enough to reach the box, I notice he wears the same red underwear from last time. I think he likes red a lot. The color suits him, somehow.

"Jaegar, pay attention or I'll--"

Before I notice, the box slides from his hands and falls, destabilizing us and taking us down with it. Levi falls over me, and I instinctively throw my arms around him to protect him from the impact with the ground. He was small and delicate, he could get more hurt. At least that's what I think.

"Are you okay?"

Levi slowly raises his head and looks at me. His expression was so submissive; so different from the one I used to see, that I feel something strange about all this. But I end ignoring.

"Levi?"

"You're soft, brat." He moves over me, sliding up until his eyes met mine. "I wouldn't have guessed."

"Uhm... Thank you?"

"No, thank you. You just saved me." He brings his face closer to mine, making me almost choke. "How should I pay you for this?"

"You, uh..."

Suddenly, he sits over me and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"Levi..."

"It's hot in here, isn't it? This shitty office has no air conditioning..."

He finishes unbuttoning and slides down until he's sitting on my hips. I almost release a moan, but I control myself.

"You like me here?" He asks, provocative.

"Levi... what are you--"

He moves a little, making his ass rub my already hard dick. When did I get turned on?!

"You like that, don't you?"

I bite my lip to stop a moan from escaping my mouth. When I least expected, however, the door bursts open.

"Eren!" I hear Mikasa's voice, but can't see her.

I try to take Levi off me, desperate, but he keeps pinning me on the floor.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouts again.

"Levi, I--"

"Eren!" Mikasa's shout gets even higher and closer, until something inside me snaps.

And then I wake up.

~*~

Mikasa was knocking on my door and screaming when I recover my senses, already feeling a headache coming.

"I'm coming!" I yell back to finally get her to stop calling me.

"You'll be late, hurry up!" She replies, and I hear her footsteps moving away from the door.

I stay in my bed for a few seconds, still getting my head in place. What was that dream? With... Levi? What the fuck was this about?!

I get up to go to the bathroom and finally notice something wrong inside my pants. No, it couldn't be. I couldn't have gotten hard for a weird dream...

"Eren, get out of that room right now if you don't want to walk to school today!" Mikasa bawls again.

Shit, I was so fucked up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some better interaction between Eren and Levi :3 Hope you guys like this chapter n_n

The first thing Mikasa asks me is if I had a bad night, and I just nod in reply, too weak to discuss about that. Armin was afraid of me when we pick him up, but I was so apathetic I just tell him to forget our argument from the previous day. I notice that he feels both relieved and curious since I never used to let things go that easily. I was really bad.

At lunchtime, Armin disappears before I saw him and I find the fact terribly strange. I didn't know when he would study with the horse face and try not minding about it to avoid getting irritated again... At least he could have told me he wasn't going to eat with me. I go to lunch and end up eating alone, since Mikasa never appears to join me. I bet she was with that Annie, the rookie from her class. I've seen them together a few times talking very close, and last week she even ate with us one day. I was glad Mikasa finally got a friend on her class, despite feeling a little jealous. My sister used to be always on my tail, so it was strange to be free so suddenly.

Being alone, however, made me think. And the first thought that comes to mind is that bizarre dream with Levi. What my unconsciousness meant, anyway?

I finish my lunch quickly and end going to the office for no reason in particular.

"Hanji is not here." Levi greets me, without even looking in my direction as usual.

"I know. I don't need to see her today, only on Mondays."

"Then why are you here?"

"Uhm... I came to say hi?"

Levi finally raises his face to see me, with his traditional poker face.

"Hello." He murmurs. "Now you can go."

Why this guy had such a short temper? It was intriguing. I was sure he had even worst issues than me, so why he didn't seek help? His life could improve greatly.

"Go away, Jaegar." He repeats.

"But--" I open my mouth, not knowing what to say.

"I'm working, brat. Leave."

"You don't have to be rude all the time." I cross my arms, getting annoyed. "You need someone to talk to?"

"Jaegar..."

"No, seriously." I gesture. "Talking helps. If you need, I can hear you, if you want..."

He paused for a few seconds, his expression unchanged. Was he considering my proposal?

"Okay." He sighs. "If you want to be helpful, go to the library to get a book for me."

"A book?"

"Yes, a book. Do you know what that is?"

"Uhm..."

"Hurry up, I don't have all day."

He writes on a piece of paper the name of the book he needed - something about finances - and expels me from the office, insisting that I should be quick. I should have found offensive the way he commanded me so rudely, but I end going to the library giggling like silly.

I had no idea the small school library had a section on finances. I walk through the aisles looking for the book until I see someone blonde sitting by one of the tables near the window. Feeling sure it's Armin, I leave the aisle to approach him, until I saw Jean by his side. Shit. They were studying together, Armin apparently explaining something on his notebook to the horse guy and him, in turn, scratching his head not having any idea what Armin's talking about.

I decide to go back to my search and soon find the book that Levi needed. While I was leaving the library, though, the bell rings, making me have to run to the office to deliver it for him.

"Levi!" I step through the door, shouting.

"Ugh, so noisy." He looks at me with disdain. "You took your time."

"It was hard finding the right section." I head to the counter and place the book over it for him.

"I confess I doubted you could find it." He says, picking up the book and flipping through its pages. "Last time I went there I looked for hours until I had to ask the librarian where it was. It sucked."

I almost don't follow his words, surprised. He spoke more than a phrase to me. That was... weird.

"Eren." He calls my attention.

"Huh?" I look to him with my eyes extra widen unintentionally.

"You can go now, your classes are about to start." He tells me, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes, I will." I say nervously.

We stare at each for a few seconds until I decide to turn around to leave.

"Eren." He calls, and I turn back so fast that I almost trip over my own feet.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

His expression remains the same, indifferent, and his voice too, no change in his deep monotone tone. However, I return to my class strangely happy with that simple thanks. Spending lunch alone wasn't that bad.

~*~

At the end of classes, Armin and I head to the parking lot to meet Mikasa, since today we wouldn't be until late in school. I still felt kind of weird, but couldn't explain exactly why.

Already outside the school, I'm suddenly stopped by Armin, who holds my shirt's sleeve.

"What is it?" I ask, turning at him.

"Mikasa's with Annie."

I turn my head to look towards the car and find Mikasa and Annie talking to each other, sitting over the car's hood.

"And what's the matter?" I turn my attention to him again.

"Shouldn't we leave them a bit?"

"Why for?"

"I dunno..." Armin rolls his eyes. "Eren, sometimes I wonder if you're slow or just inattentive."

"What do you mean?"

"Eren, Armin!" I hear Mikasa's voice and turn around. "Come on!"

I ignore Armin and walk to her, who was still with the other girl.

"I'll give Annie a ride today." She says, shrugging. "Sit on the back with Armin."

"Why?" I always sat by Mikasa's side.

"Because yes, Eren." She pushes me lightly. "Hurry up."

Sulking a little, I end up sitting behind with Armin, not having another option. From my seat I can see Annie pretty well, so I use my time to analyze her. I think she was one of those girls that all the guys fell in love, but she probably shooed them away with her serious expression. She didn't talk much, which made me curious about how Mikasa and her communicate if both barely speak. Her blonde hair was usually tied in a bun secured by a pen or a fluffy buckle, except when using a braid, I remember seeing her using one sometime. I guess I never saw her in pants, at least I don't remember seeing her wearing anything other than a skirt and a shirt - style almost completely different from my sister, who always seemed to be wearing boy's clothes. She was thin and small, and her size somehow reminds me of Levi, who was also thin and small. But I think he was taller than her.

"Eren, Armin told me he saw you in the library at lunch today." Mikasa interrupts my thoughts, trying to see me through the rearview mirror.

"Huh. I thought you were too busy with the horse guy to notice me." I mockingly look at Armin.

"I--I... I saw you walking around, but didn't call you because you soon left." He says, embarrassed.

"Did you decide to study too?" She continues.

"No." I reply, resting my elbow on the car window.

"So what were you doing there? " Armin asks. Wow, it was so surprising I was at the library?

"I went to pick up a book for Levi."

"Who is Levi?" I see in the rearview that Mikasa frowns.

"The secretary."

"I thought you didn't like him." Mikasa says, half suspicious.

"He's not that bad."

The subject dies suddenly and all follow in silence for the rest of the way. Mikasa leaves Armin in his house, and when I think she is making her way to Annie's house, I'm surprised to see that we get to our own house.

"Weren't you taking Annie?" I ask as she she pulls the car by the driveway.

"I will." She moves a little in her seat. "After you. Get out."

I choose not to say anything and hop off the car. Mikasa just waves through the glass and accelerates, leaving me there alone.

"Geez." I shake my head, walking to the door. "Everyone's so weird lately..."

~*~

I never remember to check my Facebook, but since I was too sleepy to play, I decide to log in my account just to see what I was missing. I had twelve notifications, most from Mikasa and Armin tagging me in funny posts about TV shows, and no private message. I hate Facebook. Before I leave, I look in my news feed and find a post from Petra; she took a picture of her cookies freshly baked. That seemed so good. She now had a special package for them, with her name written as if it was a brand. I like the photo and click on her profile, just to see how she was. Her page hadn't changed much since last time I saw, only had more posts about cookies now. Scrolling down, I almost fall of my chair to see her recent activity: "Petra Hal is now friends with Levi Rivaille".

Of course I didn't even mind this. I just click on his profile out of curiosity; I wanted to confirm if he was as I imagined out of school. His page was almost empty except for his profile picture - a selfie wearing a Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt in a place that seemed to be his room. Yeah, I think I was right about the rocker part. Without thinking I click "add as friend " and before I could cancel the request, I get a notification saying that he accepted me. _Damn, he's online._ Not more than a minute later, I get another notification saying that someone posted on my timeline.

_"Even here, Jaegar?!"_ That's all he wrote, making me not resist smirking.

_"I don't annoy you enough at school. ;)"_

_"Brat. You should be asleep."_

_"You too."_

_"I'm an adult."_

_"An adult who takes selfies like a teenager..."_

_"Fuck you."_

_"Let's talk inbox."_   I suggest, imagining that it could be awkward if people saw me talking to Levi in my timeline like that. I didn't want people from school seeing that I'm friends with the secretary.

_"Where is that?"_

I laugh of his question and click on the button to send him a private message.

_"Here."_

_"Is here private?"_

_"Yes. Don't you know how Facebook works?"_

_"I created this account yesterday, brat."_

_"How could you not have Facebook?"_

_"Sorry to disappoint you."_

_"Wow. Where did you come from?"_

_"There are many people who don't have Facebook, you know."_

_"Old people. People our age live here."_

_"Who said I'm your age?"_

_"Well, around that, I believe..."_ I get worried for a moment. I was so sure he was a fresh out of high school guy that I forgot I didn't know for sure. _"You didn't tell me your age when I asked."_

_"Because it's none of your business."_

_"Stop being an ass and tell me."_

He sees my message and takes a time to answer it, leaving me incredibly anxious.

_"Updated my profile. Come see it if you want so much to know."_

I don't reply and click on his picture to check.

_"So much drama to be only twenty-three. I thought you were some sort of vampire, being so mysterious about your age."_

_"Hey, don't underrate the years of wisdom I have more than you."_

_"It's only six."_

_"Much wisdom."_

_"Such old."_ I giggle, suspecting he wouldn't get the joke. _"Well, you're older than Petra."_

_"Yes. And from what I heard, the other secretaries were also around this age. I suspect the school only hires people around twenties to this function..."_

_"Hm, interesting. I hadn't noticed it."_

_"But you know who's a vampire? Hanji."_

_"Really? How old is she?"_ I wait a moment, until he sends me a link to her profile. Strangely I hadn't added her as friend yet, so I do it now. _"How???"_

_"I don't know. I thought she was around thirty, not nearly forty."_

_"Next Monday I'll ask her secret."_

_"I want to know too."_

After this, Levi starts asking me questions about Facebook's privacy functions and some other profile settings. While I explain it, I find out we had several bands and movies in common likes.

Around midnight, he says he's going to sleep and I decide to do the same. I go to bed smiling like a fool for some reason, which was too distracted to worry about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 already! This one is mostly dialogues~   
> I should organize a posting schedule for me since I'm getting lost... Maybe I'll do the same as I'm doing with the Portuguese version and post twice a week, every Wednesday and Saturday :3 So I'll see you next Wednesday, hope you look forward to it (things will heat up a bit in that chapter) n_n

"Hey."

"Oh, come here."

"Huh?"

"Hurry."

I go in the office and cross the counter, heading towards Levi. He was rolling down his Facebook news feed on his mobile, and when I'm close enough, he almost shoves the device in my face.

"I don't want to see the Pixis' posts anymore, how do I hide them?"

"You're friends with the director?"

"Yeah, he's my boss, you know."

I get the phone from his hands and teach him the steps to unfollow someone.

"That's it." I return the device to him. "Why did you want to stop following him?"

"He only posts things about school. Ugh." Levi rolls his eyes. "I'll Probably stop following Petra as well, she only posts about food."

"You're so easily annoyed." I chuckle. "Are you going to unfollow me as well?"

"The last thing you posted was a shark joke. So not yet, I laughed like an idiot at that."

I try not seeming too happy about it and act like it was no big deal.

"Hanji accepted me yesterday and liked our conversation. I think she'll stalk us."

"I haven't seen it yet..." I grimace. She'd probably ask me about this in our next meeting.

"I just hope all brats in this school don't start adding me. I won't accept anyone."

"Why?"

"I've got you already, you're more than enough." He closes the Facebook's app and locks the screen of his phone.

"Good." I cross my arms, feeling kind of important.

That's when I notice his mobile's still with the factory protective film on the screen.

"Your phone is new?"

"Yes." He glances quickly at the device before leaving it over the table. "I finally had money to buy one of these smartphones."

"It looks cool." I grab the phone from the table, earning a wary look from him.

"Hey, be careful..."

"Don't worry, I have a similar phone."

The first thing I decide to do is adding my number to his list. I click on contacts and I'm a little shocked to see that he had only eight stored there, most of them being random things such as pizzerias and the school's number.

After adding it, I give myself a quick call so I also had his number, and then return him his phone.

"Done."

"What have you done?" He checks his phone, finding nothing strange.

"Just added my number to the contacts to seem like you have friends."

"And what makes you think I'd call you?" He smirks ironically. "Also, I do have friends."

"It's not what it seems by your eight contacts..."

"Shut up." He frowns, not totally annoyed. "Don't you need to go to lunch?"

"Yes, I was on my way... Just stopped by to say hi. But you told me to come in, and..."

"Okay, you can go now. Thank you."

He turns back to his computer and reopens a Word document to continue typing.

"Well... until another time, then."

Since he doesn't reply me, I leave the office and walk to the cafeteria. It was crowded as usual, I have to face a long queue to finally get my food. At least today's plate looked good, and luckily I spot Mikasa and Armin sitting together at a table. Annie was with them too, next to Mikasa, so I go sit next to Armin.

"Where have you been?" Mikasa asks curiously.

"You guys always disappear during lunch break, I thought you wouldn't appear as well today..." It's my answer, craving to try that pasta. "So I took my time coming."

"Jean decided to take a break today, so we didn't study..." Armin explains.

"Hm." I just nod. Hearing the horse guy's name could not spoil my mood.

"You look happy." Annie notices. I think this was the second time I heard her voice since I met her. The first was when Mikasa introduced us.

"Did something happen?" Mikasa soon asks.

"No." I try to end the issue.

"You were at the office with that Levi, right?" Mikasa continues glaring at me, trying to get me to look at her as well. "I saw that you added each other on Facebook."

"Wow, you stalk me online as well." I sigh.

"I don't stalk you, it just appeared your update to me." She rolls her eyes. "He doesn't seem nice to me; I don't like the way he's rude. Annie said he was very rude to her when she made her registration..."

"You don't know anything about him." I mumble, not really wanting to be heard, but I knew she always understood when I spoke like that.

"Eren." Mikasa calls me in her warning tone.

"What is it?" I gaze back at her. She stares into my eyes, serious, and we stay like that for a few seconds.

"Forget it." She shakes her head, sighing.

Mikasa has been acting very strange lately. Armin as well. But in his case I knew there wasn't much I could do, since he hardly spoke to me about issues that weren't related to school or any of our hobbies in common. As for Mikasa... She wasn't only my sister, she was also my best friend. We used to talk about everything and everyone. Since the year began, we were so suddenly distant, and I didn't understand why. Something was happening between us. I'd remember to invite her to talk as soon as I could, like we used to do.

Therefore, this evening it wouldn't be possible, since Mikasa goes to the movies with Annie and says she would be back home late. Who goes to the movies in the middle of the week? I try not caring about it and share the backseat with Armin again so Annie could sit next to my sister. I was starting to get annoyed with this girl and how she never said anything. Why the hell Mikasa got friends with her so suddenly?

Due to a car crash, Mikasa has to drive around a block right near the school since the street was blocked. I keep looking out the window lost in my thoughts as she makes this new path, until I spot Levi sitting at a bus stop, listening to music with his earphones on. I suddenly want to ask her to stop the car; for a moment I yearn to get off the car and join him. But soon I pause, thinking how strange it was. Why did I want to be near him? Were we becoming friends?

For the rest of the way I feel very strange. Armin glances at me a moment, but ends not asking me anything. Perhaps he hadn't noticed the conflict within me.

When Mikasa drops me at home and heads to the movies with Annie, I decide to prepare something to eat. But when I open the fridge I feel nauseous, so I decide to go up to my room and throw myself on my bed. A nap would be nice now, I needed to calm my head in some way.

~*~

I wake up a few hours later and realize that Dad was home, when I go downstairs to eat something. He offers me to cook dinner, but I say that I wasn't hungry enough for it. Mikasa hadn't returned from the movies yet and Dad even asks me about it, but I only tell him what I know. It was past the time that a movie usually lasted.

I try not to worry and go back to my room. I soon see a warning light flashing on my phone, and picking it up to check what it was, I find a new text message.

_"Testing."_

It was from Levi. I giggle.

_"Were you really testing or was it an excuse to talk to me?"_

_"Idiot. I inferred that you'd be the only one in my contacts that wouldn't find strange a message like this."_

_"I think the pizzeria wouldn't find it weird either."_

_"Die."_

_"Are you online on FB? I'll log in now."_

_"I am, but maybe I'll leave before you enter."_

I quickly turn on my computer, not knowing if his last message was to tease me or he really was about to leave. When I finally open Facebook, I see that he's offline on the chat, but I send him a message anyway.

_"Are you there?"_

_"Yes."_

I sigh relieved.

_"Why are you as offline?"_

_"I found out I don't want Hanji to talk with me."_

_"You don't want to make friends, so that's why you don't have them."_

_"Wow, you understand me so well, Jaegar."_

_"You really don't want to make friends?"_ I ask nervously, and he takes a while to respond.

_"I don't mind not having people around me."_

_"People are nice."_

_"Most of times they only bring me headaches."_

_"Then why are you talking to me?"_ I was honestly confused now. _"You must think I'm cool at least a bit."_

_"When you don't speak, maybe."_

He was mean. But I knew these were not his true feelings, since we were talking quite a lot lately.

_"Hey, since you're a Chili Peppers' fan..."_ I decide to change the subject. _"You saw their new music video?"_

_"I hate their new phase."_ He sends the message, but starts typing again. _"They died in By the way for me."_

_"Really? I like their new songs..."_

_"Oh, no. They've changed a lot."_

We keep talking about Red Hot Chili Peppers and he sends me some Youtube videos of songs I hadn't listened yet. They were good, better than the ones I was into. Soon the band changes and we started talking about Pearl Jam, which we both liked a page on Facebook.

_"We have similar tastes."_ I write, after out conversation slowed down a bit.

_"Yes, surprisingly. I though people your age just listened to rap and hip hop."_

_"No... I like rock."_

_"Hm. It makes me like you more, Jaegar."_

I smile at the screen, feeling something warm on my chest, something I couldn't explain.

Suddenly, someone knocks on my door and bursts it open it without expecting me to grant permission. I quickly turn off my monitor and turn, annoyed. It was Mikasa.

"Eren..." She mumbles slowly. _"_ Are you busy?"

"Yes." I reply, rolling my eyes. "You know I don't like when you come in my room that way."

"I knocked." She shakes her head. "Are you really busy?"

I think of Levi being online and about how I was loving talking to him.

"I am."

She shots me a frustrated glance.

"Okay then, later we talk."

Without looking at me again, Mikasa leaves the room, closing the door behind her. I take a deep breath, trying to forget the regret I feel, and turn on the monitor again. Levi had sent me two messages, one asking where I was.

_"Sorry, my sister came here."_

_"Oh, I thought you left suddenly without saying bye."_

I soon forget about Mikasa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey I'm back! n_n  
> Things get a little more exciting in this chapter... Hope you enjoy!

I never went to the library, so that's the main reason Mikasa and Armin got so surprised to know I've been there the other day. There wasn't anything in that place which could interest me; I didn't like reading and couldn't stand the silence. It wasn't the place for me, in any way.

However, I end going there after trying to talk with Levi over lunch and seeing that he was busy. Mikasa hadn't appeared to eat with me and neither did Armin, so I went wandering around the school for a few minutes before deciding to go in the hideout of the nerds just to kill time.

I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But I couldn't control myself, it was impossible. Seeing my best friend being pushed by Jean against a shelf to have a kiss rudely stolen boils my blood. I walk to them, grip Jean by his shirt and punch him on the cheek.

"Eren, stop!"

I ignore Armin and try punching Jean again, but he grabs and twists my arm to the side to kick my belly before I could do it. That moment I realize this fight would be ugly.

Soon someone appears to separate us, listening to Armin's desperate cries begging us to stop. Mikasa appears not long after, I believe she has a sixth sense that warns her when I get into fights. But I already had a black eye and bloody nose at this point. Jean was sitting on the floor with the side of his face red and blood dripping from his mouth. We never ended well.

"Eren!" Mikasa screams, holding me by my arms. "What's gotten into you?"

"That bastard..." I point at Jean. "Don't go near Armin ever again!"

"Go get someone to fuck, asshole."

"Stop!" Armin shouts, covering his ears.

If Mikasa wasn't holding me, I'd surely have flown in Jean again. But we're soon interrupted by a supervisor, who appears to take us to the headmaster's. I glance back before leaving the library and spot Armin crying, with Annie beside him trying to get him to calm down. What the hell was going on?!

They don't allow Mikasa to wait with me in the office because she was way too exalted, like she usually got in situations like this. Jean is taken to talk with the headmaster first, and I'm forced to wait on the couch until they called me. I feel lucky Levi wasn't there for some reason, but he soon emerges from one of the rooms of the hall.

"Geez, what happened to you?" He asks, frowning when seeing my state.

I don't find the guts to answer; all I wanted was to dig a hole to hide, anything but being seen by him in this state.

"You need to clean your face." He walks to the back of the room, grabbing a white first aid box.

"Don't worry." I mouth, but he was already coming towards me. "It's nothing."

"Your nose is bleeding." He laughs ironically, taking the seat next to me on the couch.

He opens the kit and first opens a package of plastic gloves to wear them. Soon he gets a ball of cotton and moistens it with boric acid, to finally hold my chin with his left hand to keep me still while he cleaned my face.

"Want to tell me what happened?" He asks, focused on cleaning the blood.

"I fought with Jean." I sigh.

"Why?"

"He... He was abusing Armin."

His eyebrows furrow.

"How?"

"He stole a kiss from him at the library." I begin to explain, remembering the scene in my head. "I couldn't watch that without getting mad. Armin is such a pure and innocent person, I wanted to break that stupid's face seeing him be so rough with him."

Levi just nods, understanding the situation.

"You're a nice guy, Eren." Levi says, finishing to clean my face and throwing the dirty cottons in a nearby dumpster. "But you should control your anger."

"I was doing well. But seeing that..."

"There's no need to solve everything by hitting someone, you could have stopped them and clarified the situation with words."

"I know. But..." I lower my gaze to the floor. I hadn't met my eyes with his since he arrived, feeling too embarrassed.

"Forget that for now." He says, removing his gloves. "You need to talk to your friend later. He'll need it."

I lift my face to finally look at him, and he stares back at me with a serene expression. My heart flutters for a moment to see him so close.

"What do you mean?" I try returning to the subject, realizing that I had stopped with my mouth half open.

"Well..." He tilts his head to the side, still looking at me. "I think Armin likes Jean. Analyzing everything you told me until today, at least."

I swallow dry.

"Talk to him, ok? I know you don't like Jean, but do so for Armin. He needs your support."

 _I want to kiss him_. The thought invades my head suddenly, as I watch his thin lips move to speak to me. He kept staring at me, his expression so different from the first time we met. So different from the expression he shows other people. It was as if I had, so gently and slowly, reached a different level. He regarded me. He talked to me. He liked me.

"You..." Levi continues, now turning his face to the side. "You didn't know he was gay, right?"

"No." I force myself to pay attention to what he said. "Armin never spoke to me about his feelings."

"Hm." He sighs. "You have a problem with that?"

"No."

He turns back to me, almost smiling.

"Good."

Soon I'm called to talk to the headmaster so I'm obliged to leave Levi. But my head keeps thinking of that moment on the couch. The moment I realized what was inside me.

~*~

I wanted to immediately set an emergency meeting with Mikasa and Armin as we used to do a few years ago to talk with each other. But first, I have to listen to sermons from the headmaster, calling my father to give me more sermons. I get a suspension of two days, and so gets Jean. The actual reasons of the fight are not told, obviously. Since we had already fought three other times for no reason, no one questioned us what it was this time.

I'm taken home by dad and gets grounded; I couldn't go out for a week. Great, I rarely go out anyway, I'd just continue playing League of Legends my whole weekend. And talking to Levi on Facebook, of course.

Mikasa comes back home right after school, bringing Armin with her as I asked by message. Dad just dropped me off and went back to the hospital, so we had the entire house to ourselves.

There was a lot I wanted to talk with them, and much I needed to tell, especially after I realized my feelings for Levi. But this was Armin's time to talk. Finally, after never revealing anything to us. To me especially, as I soon find out. Mikasa apparently had found out about his feelings towards Jean and was trying to help him. I was the only one who hadn't suspected anything.

"Eren..." Armin wipes away his tears; he had been crying the whole time during our conversation. "I'm gay. And I really like Jean. Sorry."

I just pull him closer for a hug. Mikasa, sitting on the coffee table right in front of us, doesn't contain a smile.

"Don't apologize." I force myself to say, feeling a bit awkward "I'm the one who should be apologizing. For my inattention, for being blinded by my hate without reasons towards Jean when you already liked him. But... If he makes anything crude to you again..."

"He was not being crude, Eren." He explains, leaving my embrace. "You appeared on the middle of everything and got it wrong. We were playing, he never forced me to nothing."

"I thought he was stealing a kiss from you."

"No!" He shakes his head. "We had kissed already before. We were just playing."

I take a deep breath, trying to erase from my mind the negative image I had. I should trust Armin.

"But then..." I speak, curious. "How did you find out you liked him? How was the beginning?"

"Well..." Armin lifts his legs up on the couch and hugs them. "Do you remember when Mikasa told us about that rumor that Jean kissed another boy at a party?"

"I remember." I nod. I never minded about that gossip, since stuff about Jean never interested me. "Wow, it's been a while since that."

"Almost a year... but it was then. I already though Jean was cute, and knowing he might be gay as well... I was happy. I almost exploded when Mikasa told me he would be in our class this year, and I decided I would take advantage of the opportunity. So I offered to help him in math."

"And it worked, huh?" I chuckle. "But how did you do?"

"I've done nothing, actually. Nothing too explicit. Only sometimes gave him some clues to see if he'd correspond, as Mikasa instructed me, and he did. Until we kissed at the library." He says, biting his lower lip. "My first kiss with someone I really like. I've never been so happy, Eren."

I cannot resist smiling with him.

"So Mikasa helped you a lot, huh?" I look at her, still sitting on the edge of the table, just listening. "When did you find out about them?"

"Ah, I suspected as soon as Armin offered to help him in his studies... Whenever Jean appeared in our conversations Armin turned red, so it was almost obvious." She explains.

"I'm an idiot for not seeing it." I shake my head.

"You need to be more aware of what's going on around you. " She says suspiciously. If Armin hadn't interrupted us, I would have pressed her to tell me something.

"Eren..." Armin calls, and I turn towards him. "I know I'm asking too much, but... Could you not fight with Jean anymore? For me? I'm not asking for you to be friends, but I wish you could greet each other nicely. Since you're going to see me with him quite a lot from now on..."

"He asked you to be his boyfriend?"

Armin nods.

"Yes, yesterday." He smiles.

I sigh deeply. For Armin I think I could be polite with Jean, I would make an effort.

"I'll do my best. But ask him to stop provoking me."

"I've asked, but I will again." He readily says. "I don't understand the repulsion you feel for each other, you could be friends if you decided to know each other better. But I won't force you to this, of course."

Thinking about being his friend gave me a knot in my stomach, but I try to ignore.

Soon Mikasa suggests that we saw a show to distract ourselves, and we decide to continue where we stopped in _The walking dead_ with popcorn and soda.

I feel I have the best friends in the world.

~*~

I log on Facebook later, after Armin left nearly midnight. I immediately send a message to Levi, who was as offline and surely had really gone to sleep.

 _"Hey. I didn't appear earlier because Armin came here and we talked. We are OK. I even told him that I'll try to be nice with Jean..."_ I type, chuckling. _"They're dating. I found it cute and got happy for him."_

I send this piece of message and continue typing.

_"I think Mikasa's hiding something from me, I'm afraid it has something to do with Annie. Don't know if it's what I think. I saw Mikasa kissing boys already, so it doesn't make much sense. And Annie doesn't seem to be lesbian, I don't know. I think it's not that. But I'll wait for her to tell me."_

I send the message again and surprise myself to see the icon indicating that the message was read appearing.

 _"Go to bed, Jaegar."_ He sends, and I roll my eyes. _"Just kidding."_

He takes some second typing a new message.

_"You have to talk to your sister as well. Sometimes I think the only person you talk with is me."_

_"It wasn't like that, you know."_ I type, giggling. _"Before I met you, I mean. But I like to talk with you."_

_"I'm happy with that. But don't ignore your friends."_

We talk a bit about that, and he tells me to stop making assumptions before talking properly with Mikasa. Not long later he says he's almost falling asleep over the keyboard and I let him go.

 _"Sleep well."_ I send, imagining he had already left.

 _"You too."_ He surprises me with the answer. _"See you tomorrow?"_

_"No, I'm suspended =("_

_"Oh, I forgot. Well, see you online tomorrow, then."_

_"Absolutely. ;)"_

I sleep with a warmth in my chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't say anything about this chapter to not spoil you... so good reading, hope you like it :3

When I finally return to school, Mikasa had a trip to some museum with her class, and since she would sleep at Annie’s after it, she leaves her car with me. I'm torn between the happiness of being able to drive again and another missed opportunity to talk to her. Over the weekend my father was at home and didn't allow me to leave my room, and on the other days, she always arrived late from school and when I was talking to Levi.

It was like something didn't want us to talk.

After class, I head to my conversation with Hanji, passing by Levi in the office and greeting with a smile. He smiles slightly back to me, giving me butterflies. The conversation doesn't last long, Hanji just asks me about the fight and I tell her some details, not wanting to get back on the subject. When I leave her room, Levi wasn't in the office anymore and his computer was turned off, so he probably left a little earlier.

I go meet Armin at the library and have to wait a few minutes while he finishes explaining something to Jean. I don’t approach them too much, but from where I wait I can see they play more than really study. Jean seemed sweet with him, the complete opposite of what I had seen. I'm jealous of what they have, it was cutel.

When Armin finally comes to me, a heavy rain begins outside. I take a few seconds to process what that bad weather meant, primarily concerned about driving in the rain. But then I think of Levi, waiting for his bus. Was he still there? I imagine him soaked, and my stomach hurts.

"Armin..." I pull him by the sleeve of his coat, before we followed out of school.

"What happened?" He stares at me, worried. "You’re afraid of driving in this rain?"

"That as well..." I bite my lower lip. Guess I could tell him my concern. "But it’s because Levi takes the bus, and in this rain..."

Armin nods before I finished, understanding.

"Do you want to drive him home?"

"Do you think Jean could give you a ride?" I answer with my own question, anxious. "I can take you first as well—"

“No, Eren, just go." Armin cuts me, calm. "Jean offers me a ride every day, I just never accepted because I always go back with you and Mikasa. But you can go."

I wanted to embrace Armin tightly for being so nice that moment, but I end just storming away. I rush to the parking lot, hastily maneuver to exit the parking space (almost hitting the car behind on the way) and drive to the bus stop a few blocks away.

Levi was there, trying to stand in the middle of the bus stop that hardly protected him from the side rain. He was soaked, and his black hair was covering his face entirely. For a second I associate his state to a wet kitty.

"Get in!" I roll down my window, pulling off in front of the bus stop.

Levi stares at me for a few seconds with a confused expression.

"I didn't know you had a car." That's what he tells me.

"It's my sister’s. Get in quickly, you’re soaked."

"The bus will be here any minute, Jaegar."

“I’ll take you."

"I live far away."

"I don’t care."

“I’ll wet the seat; your sister’s going to get angry."

"I don’t care!”

"I have no life insurance.”

“Hurry up!”

He rolls his eyes and, still a little hesitant, runs to get in the passenger seat.

“Shit.” He sighs, closing the door. "It started raining the second I stepped out of the school; that considering I left earlier to avoid it. I'm so lucky..."

I only chuckle, starting to drive.

"You don’t need to take me home, just drop me at the subway station. At least I won’t wait for it in the street..."

"I want to take you. Just tell me the way."

Levi takes a deep breath.

"It's too far, really."

"I have enough gas."

"Are you trying to show off for me?"

His words almost make me gag. I turn slightly to face him and a cynical grin greets me.

"This won’t be enough to impress me, Jaegar. You’ll have to do more than that." He laughs. "Go straight and turn right."

"Even dripping wet you're mean to me." I click my tongue, chuckling as well.

“Sorry." He continues with his laughter; I liked the sound of it; low, controlled, as if he didn't want to laugh but couldn't help it. I was curious how would be him cackling out laughing. "I'm not used to kindness, so I don't know how to react."

"Just thank me, it’s better."

"Thank you, then."

I don’t say anything else. Levi gives me instructions on the way, and we take nearly half an hour to get there. There was traffic in some streets, and trying to avoid it, I took alternative routes that almost got us lost. But I manage to get to his very humble neighborhood without much struggle. I've never been to these parts of the town, so I wasn't sure how it was.

The building he lived was very old; I could see the painting was peeling off in several places. It almost seemed abandoned.

"Want to come in?" He asks when I park.

"I don’t want to bother you..."

"What would really bother me is letting you go like this after you brought me all the way here. Besides, you could wait until there’s no traffic, you’ll get in a thousand jams on your way back."

“I... don’t know..."

"Come with me. I'll make some tea, and maybe I can even borrow you that Extreme album I promised but never took for you."

"Really?” I turn to him, surprised. "I thought it was one of your little gems..."

"Hm." He looks up. "Maybe not, maybe I’ll just allow you to listen it here with me. But come on, I'm wet and freezing."

My mind doesn't register the way to his apartment, as if I walked in automatic mode. I was so nervous I felt my entire belly contracting.

On the stairways I notice a leak on the ceiling, and then I realize how old the building was on the inside as well. Levi lived on the fifth floor, and I think the absence of an elevator was what kept him so thin.

"I won’t ask you to not mind the mess because I never leave anything messed." He says, unlocking the door. "So don’t make a mess as well."

"Okay." I almost choke.

His apartment was like another world compared to the rest of the building. Its walls were painted in a soft shade of red, and all the furniture matched like he chose them carefully. Everything was organized, clean, and very cozy.

"You can sit on the couch while I change." He points to the simple black sofa in the corner of the small room. "I'll be back in a minute."

He enters the small corridor and opens the first door on the left, which I believe it’s his room. Taking a deep breath to try calming down, I follow to the couch, sitting carefully. Then I notice some posters hanging on the wall behind his television, from bands we had already talked about to pop divas like Christina Aguilera. It was still hard for me to believe he also liked pop music, even though I saw him liking some pages and posting some videos on Facebook. I think it was mainly due to the fact we only talked about rock bands and he was always wearing black eyeliner in his eyes.

“Ok, I'm back. You want tea, right?"

I turn to the side and find him standing by the couch, arms crossed, wearing an oversized shirt that escaped from one of his shoulders and jeans so tight that made me wonder how he fit in them. Gosh.

"Yes, it sounds good..." I nod, trying to hide my surprise.

"Okay, wait a minute."

He turns to go to the kitchen and I watch his small back underneath that baggy T-shirt until he disappears from my eyes. He was so damn sexy off those dress shirts and pants. And… what were those jeans, contouring his ass so perfectly? Something like that should be illegal, it could cause heart attacks. In me, at least. Suddenly I regret having accepted to come in, afraid of being unable to control myself for much longer. I would wait half an hour and leave, that’s it. I believe I could behave for that time.

Levi soon comes back, holding a red kettle and two red cups. He really liked red.

“You probably drink it with sugar.” He puts everything over the coffee table and goes back in the kitchen to get sugar.

"You drink it bitter?" I watch as he comes back and serves us, kneeling before the small table.

"Yes, I got used to it." He finishes, putting two teaspoons of sugar in a cup, and handing it to me. "Check if it’s good."

I take the cup in my hands, my fingers lightly touching his on the exchange, and taste the liquid. Chamomile.

"It's perfect." I nod.

"Good." He says, sipping his own cup. "Oh, let me put that album to play while we drink..."

He quickly gets up and opens a drawer below his television, searching for the correct CD. Then he turns on his DVD player along with the television, putting the CD in and coming to the couch to sit beside me.

"I have no stereo, so it’ll have to be like this." He says, handing me the plastic CD case and pressing play on the remote control.

The CD was a Best of collection from Extreme, which he said was his favorite band. I only knew one of their songs, _More than words_ , but I enjoyed some others Levi sent me on Facebook.

We leave the CD playing while we drink tea and talked. Levi puts his feet up on the couch and sits across from me, and I reflect his position so we can face each other.

"Wow, it’s already on the eight track. Time flew." Levi giggles, leaving his empty cup over the table.

_More than words_ began. I knew the lyrics and thought this song had a very beautiful melody, so I always ended wandering whenever I listened to it.

“ _Saying 'I love you' is not the words I want to hear from you..._ " Levi sings, and, noticing that I stare, chuckles. "Don’t judge me. I love this song."

"Me too." I smile, leaving my empty cup on the table next to his and leaning my head on the back of the couch. "You can sing, I want to hear."

He continues a little shyly, and I join him in the chorus. And before I can control myself, I lean over towards him, interrupting his words, and kiss him. In fact, I only bring our lips together, slightly touching each other. I think it was the music, the rain outside, and my anxiety.

He doesn't move, not to leave and neither to turn it into a proper kiss. I keep my lips touching his for a few seconds, until I return to my original position.

I want to die when he stares at me with an astonished expression.

"What was that?" He asks, confused and avoiding looking at me.

"Sorry." I mutter, almost trembling. "I just wanted to kiss you so bad."

He looks at me, still shocked. I never imagined seeing him with such face.

"Are you okay?"

"I don’t know." He shakes his head, wrapping himself in his arms. "I shouldn't have let it happen."

"Why?"

"You’re seventeen, Eren."

I almost feel like laughing, not believing his concern was our age difference.

“That doesn't matter."

“Damn.” He puts his hand over his mouth. "Eren... Could you leave?"

No, no, he couldn't be asking me that.

"I think we should talk–"

"Not now. I can’t now." He stands from the couch, walking around the table. "It's too much for me."

I watch as he rests his back on the wall near the window and closes his eyes. I wanted to hug him, ask him why he got so nervous. It was only because of our age difference? It wasn't even that much. This made no sense.

“We’ll talk later?” I ask, wanting to be sure everything wasn't finished here.

"Later." He nods.

I slowly stand up and get out of his apartment, almost collapsing in tears after closing the door behind me.

~*~

When I get home, I check my phone and find a text from Mikasa asking if I arrived home safely. I quickly send a reply, asking if she was already at Annie’s. She takes almost an hour to answer, and only writes a short "yes". She never answered me this way.

Dad wasn't home, so I warm up some frozen food and decide to watch television in the living room. I stop at any movie but can't bring myself to focus on it; my thoughts were all about Levi. I liked him a lot, and in no way I wanted to lose him now. I wanted so much to talk about this with Mikasa, even though I was a little afraid of her reaction. I never told her I might be gay; in fact, I never thought about that. But considering that she supported and even helped Armin, I believe she would have no problems with me.

Maybe I should talk to Armin, since it was very strange the way he encouraged me to take Levi home earlier. It was like he suspected something.

I grab my phone and type his number. I have to expect it to ring a few times until he answers.

"Hi, Eren." He says, his voice sounding a little shaky.

"Is everything okay?"

"Uh, of course!"

"Can you talk now?"

“Oh..." He hesitates. "Couldn't it be tomorrow?"

"You're busy, right?" I get sad, and let my feelings clear in my words.

"Sorry." He mumbles, guilty. "I'm at Jean’s house. He asked me to come here when I asked for a ride..."

I feel bad for having made him feel guilty. I wonder how it would be if he called me like that while I was with Levi.

"I apologize for that..." I mumble. "Later we talk, then."

"Are you mad?"

“No, don’t worry."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night."

I end the call and stare at my phone’s screen. I feel like calling Levi, but that wasn't the right thing to do. I had to allow him to have his time to think.

Since I wasn't paying any attention to the movie, I turn off the TV and go to my room. I just let my body fall on the bed and force myself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the album they were listening to is Extreme's An Accidental Collision Of Atoms, which I highly recommend! Most of my inspiration to Levi's music tastes came from talking with my sister (and the rest from pop divas because it's so like Levi enjoying them as well xD)  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you Wednesday n_n


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's pretty much about a conversation and building an anticipation for the next one :3  
> Hope you enjoy!!

I didn't feel like going to school, and the fact Mikasa wasn't home to go with me only discouraged me even more. But I force myself to go when I think I might have a chance to talk with Armin today; I really needed to vent with someone.

As soon as I get him in his home I say we should talk over lunch. He asks me if Mikasa could be together and I deny; it would be best if I talked to her alone later. I even ask him to not tell her about our conversation, afraid she’d be upset knowing I talked with him and not with her.

I don’t see my sister at any moment when we get to school. At my classroom I text her asking where she was, and she replies that she wouldn't come today and asks me to not tell anyone but Armin. He doesn't gets as surprised as I thought he'd be after I tell him. It just showed even more that he knew something about her I didn't.

We go to the library at lunch and find an empty table. We sit near a window, and for a few minutes I just watch the street outside, thinking how I could begin.

"Armin..." I call his attention, turning to him. "I need to tell you something."

"It's about Levi, isn't it?" He asks, and I just sigh. He really knew. "Sorry. But I felt there was something strange between you two."

"Was it too obvious?" I ask, worried.

"No actually; it looks like you just become good friends. But I've known you enough to suspect about it, especially after I noticed how absent-minded you were all the time, and how many times you went out of your way just to see him. I doubt you would do the same for someone you don’t feel a special affection."

"I'd do anything for you and Mikasa." I clarify, confused.

"I know, Eren. But it’s not like that... And I don’t mean by just yesterday." He rolls his eyes. "It happened gradually. For example... When was the last time you played League of Legends? I only see you online on Facebook now. I suspected you two talked there most of the time..."

Armin was attentive and observant, just like Mikasa. I feel embarrassed for being so focused on myself and not noticing things around me properly.

"Oh, not mentioning you don’t complain about seeing Hanji anymore. You even go to the office when you don’t need, when you hated going there last year. Your behavior also changed in some ways, and you’re a million times more distracted than before."

"Do you think Mikasa already suspected it?"

"Yes, she asked me if I knew something. But I told her the truth, that I wasn't sure of anything." He replies, nervous. "She thought you saw him simply as an inspiring figure, you know? After all, Levi's older than us and has a strong personality that draws attention, so that made her believe you only thought he was really cool and liked going to see him... She thought you’d soon forget him."

"I think that only recently I came to understand my fascination towards him too..." I confess. "And I found out that I like him. For real."

"I know." He smiles. "Mikasa put that in her head to avoid worrying. You know, she doesn't like Levi since she found out he was rude with Annie..."

"He is not a rude person." I explain, sighing. "He has this mask of being a cold and rude person, but that's not him. And I think I'm one of the few, perhaps the only one right now, who saw his other side. He let his mask fall for me."

"Hearing you talking like that makes me think you’re in love." Armin giggles.

"Maybe I am." I lower my head on the table, resting my chin over my hand. "I kissed him yesterday."

"Really?" Armin leans over, curious. "How did it go?"

"He asked me to leave; we were in his apartment. I drove all the way back holding my tears."

I listen to Armin’s sigh, and then he lifts his hand to massage my hair. That felt incredibly nice.

"So you had an argument?"

"Not exactly." I lift my head again, making Armin remove his hand from caressing me. "He just said he didn't want to talk now. I think I have to wait."

"Do you think he likes you as well?"

"Well, it seems so. He must like me at least a bit, since he allowed me to approach that much. He doesn't let anyone."

"He's probably confused, Eren."

"I hope so. I’m just wondering for how long I should wait."

We go silent for a moment, thinking about the conversation.

"It's so surreal that we’re going through almost the same things at the same time..." Armin blurts.

He suddenly pauses and looks at me, as if he had said something he shouldn't. Curious, I decide to see if he would tell me anything.

"You know something about Mikasa?" I ask. "She’s been so strange lately."

"I think..." Armin turns his face nervously. "She wants to talk to you, Eren. Talk to her as soon as you have the opportunity."

I feel a pain in my stomach, a mix of concern with regret. Mikasa was so distant. And now I had the confirmation that something was going on and I was the only one who didn't know about it. Armin wouldn't tell me, he was too loyal to tell me something that Mikasa confided to him. I would have to discover it on my own.

~*~

I think about passing at the office by the end of the classes, yearning to see Levi again, but I give up. It would be too soon, and I wanted to show Levi I respected if he needed space.

When I arrive back home, Dad was preparing dinner in the kitchen, and I decide to help peeling some vegetables to get myself distracted.

"Where’s Mikasa?" He asks, noticing I arrived alone.

"She..." I try to think quickly. "She went out with Annie after class."

"Oh, okay." He breathes in, calm. He wouldn't worry much knowing she was with Annie. "They got very along with each other, right?"

"Yeah..." I tilt my head and start peeling a potato. "They’re always together now."

"I'm happy. You know, I worried about her difficulty in being friends with her classmates."

"Well, she always had classmates who wanted to make papers with her… I think she’d rather just hang with me and Armin."

"That's what she said." He laughs softly. "But I still hoped one day she would build a true friendship that wasn't mediated by you."

"She really gets along with Armin, not only because he’s my friend..."

"I know she does, Eren. But it's different when you feel a direct connection with someone."

I decide to let the matter drop and say nothing else. My father really worried too much about us, with me even more, since Mikasa didn't give many reasons as I did. But his concern sometimes annoyed me, probably because I’m a teenager and wanted him to trust me more. Maybe one day I’d understand his side.

While I placed the dishes over the table I hear the front door opening. I wait for Mikasa to appear in the dinner room, but then I hear her footsteps go straight up the stairs and have to run to catch her halfway.

"Hey." I call, and she turns warily.

"What is it?" She asks hoarsely. Her eyes carried a mixture of dark circles and smudged eyeliner, making it look like she hadn't slept for centuries.

"Are you okay?"

"Only sleepy. I need to go to my room before uncle sees me in this state." She sighs, continuing to head upstairs.

My father being at home made impossible for us to talk right now, and it really wouldn't be a good idea with her in that state. I hear her locking herself in her room and walk back to the kitchen to find dad again.

"Mikasa arrived? Isn't she going to have dinner?" He stares at me.

"I think she had dinner at Annie’s house." I make up. It hurts a bit lying to my dad like that, but I needed to help Mikasa. "She went to her room, she was tired."

"Oh, I see." Dad only agrees. "Well, I’ll leave a dish made in the refrigerator if she gets hungry later, so let her know."

"Yeah." I reply, not knowing what else to say and not wanting to talk about it anymore.

We have dinner together, and later Dad leaves for his duty at the hospital. I think it would be a good time to talk with Mikasa, but when I go to her room, I find her fast asleep in her bed. I close the door and head to my room, without any idea of what to do now.

~*~

I try to control myself, but end not being able to. Around eleven at night, I turn on my computer, log into Facebook and go directly to my chat list. As expected, Levi wasn't online, but he might be still there with his status as offline. Before I made anything stupid, I hide the list and go search something to distract me. I see several pages, read some texts, see videos, I even find myself chuckling at some stuff. But when I start feeling sleepy, I finally cannot resist sending him a message.

 _"Hey."_ I type and click enter. I would be short, if he wanted to talk, he would.

I thought I would have to wait a few minutes for an answer, but he instantly reads my message.

_"Hey."_

_"You want to talk?"_

_"Not right now?"_ He sends. _"I'm not in the mood to talk about it right now."_

_"So... do you want to talk about something else?"_

_"It would be cool. Think about something, you always find an interesting subject."_

I try to remember something I could tell him, but nothing comes to mind. I wanted him to tell me what's going on, why he didn't want to talk about the kiss and neither about us. My heart couldn't stand waiting for an answer, a clue, anything that could tell me if I should give up or continue. He didn't give me any, at least not to my inattentive perception of the world.

_"I got a B on that chemistry test I told you."_

_"Congratulations. Your effort was worth it."_

_"Kind of... Armin aced it."_

_"Don’t compare yourself to him."_

_"I'm not comparing… I just wanted to be smart; it takes me so much effort to learn some stuff…"_

_"You are smart, Jaegar. Maybe not with chemistry, but you are."_

_"I'm not at anything."_

_"I've told you already to stop thinking that way about yourself. Let's talk about something happy."_

I think about something else.

_"Do you know a band called Chvrches?"_

_"No. Send me a song."_

I get Gun’s music video, still open in another tab, and send him.

_"I think I liked. Send more."_

I send him some other songs I heard from their album and Levi seems to like them a lot.

_"Wow. These songs seem perfect to listen while you have sex."_

That comment almost makes me choke in air.

_"Why?"_

_"I think it's the singer’s gentle voice, or the electropop beat... I don’t know, it was the first thing that came to my head."_

I can imagine he was chuckling that moment. I really wanted to see it again.

 _"They're going to have a concert here this Friday."_ I type.

 _"Really?"_ He sends, and continues typing. _"I think we need to go."_

_"Would you go with me?"_

He takes a while to reply, making me anxious.

_"Yes, it’s been a while since I last went out to have fun. But only if you pay my ticket."_

_"Of course."_

_"Just kidding, brat."_

_"No, seriously, I pay."_ I’d do anything to go out with him, even if it costs money I didn’t have yet.

_"Don’t be stupid."_

I send him through Facebook an invite to the concert, and soon I get the notification that he confirmed presence. I confirm mine right after him.

_"They’re playing at a over 18 bar, what are you going to do?"_

_"I have a fake ID. Uh... I went out with Mikasa a lot last year using that."_

_"Wow, I didn't know this dangerous side of yours."_

I chuckle sheepishly. I had a date with him.

_"We can go straight after school on Friday... what do you think?"_

_"Sounds good."_

We talk a little more about the concert and about other bands, share videos, laugh. I almost forget our unfinished issue.

All in my mind is that we were okay, and I would see him again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the chapters I was mostly anxious to write :3  
> Good reading!

I think of telling Armin about Friday, but later I decide it would be better waiting. I burn in anxiety until the date, and every day I went to the office to talk to Levi about it. On Thursday he even tells me to control my hormones, making me chuckle nervously.

Then I find myself thinking about it and believe that was probably my teenager’s hormones fault I was anxious like that. Was Levi at least a bit anxious too? After all, he was still in the age of hormones under the skin yet... I better stop thinking about it, I was just making myself worst.

I wasn't even sure what would happen at the concert. Maybe we would just go out as friends, would enjoy the band and then go back, nothing else. I infinitely hoped not.

When Friday finally arrives, I tuck a cooler tee inside my backpack to change later and go all the way to school with my eyes open widely. Mikasa and Armin don’t ask me anything, even though I was obviously acting weird. At the classroom, I give a brief look around to make sure everyone was distracted and there was no risk of being heard before nudging Armin to turn around.

"What’s up?"

"Armin, I need your help after class today." I almost whisper, trembling.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going out with Levi." I swallow dry, and Armin only smiles at me. "We’re going to a concert."

"And what you want me to do?"

"Can you make up something to tell Mikasa for me?"

Armin's smile vanishes.

"You haven’t talked to her yet?”

“I couldn't. Levi and I started chatting like before, so I didn't have time to talk to her."

Pretty disappointed, Armin inhales deeply.

"Eren, you cannot ask me that." He says seriously.

“Please. I promise to talk to her over the weekend." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Please. Think of something, you always make up good lies."

Indecisive, Armin pauses, thinking.

"I can tell her that Jean wants to talk to you, like to make up with you or something." He suggests, uncertain. "It's the only thing that came to mind."

"It's perfect, Armin." I shake him. "Can you tell her that?"

"I can. I'll tell her you’ll go back with me and Jean, and probably will arrive home late because you two have a lot of catch up to do…"

"I don’t know how I can thank you for doing this."

"Promise me you'll talk to her."

I would fulfill the promise I made later. But first, I would go to my first date with the person I like.

~*~

I leave my backpack with Armin after changing my T-shirt and head to meet Levi, who said that would expect me at the bus stop. We agreed to meet there so we wouldn't leave the school together; it was better not being seen by anyone.

I don’t hide a huge grin when I spot him sitting there alone. He had changed clothes, probably did as I and brought them in his bag, and seeing him with his casual outfit was perfect. I almost joyfully jump when I notice he wore tight pants again. Tight pants and oversized t-shirt. Gosh, he wanted to give me a heart attack.

"The bus should be here soon." He says when I sit beside him. "We can eat something before the concert."

"It’s a good idea. I know several good places at the center."

I loved going to the center. All the times I went out at night were with Mikasa, and although I didn't have that many opportunities, they were the most fun nights I've ever had. Armin didn't go with because he didn't enjoy this sort of thing - let alone the fact that we used fake IDs - but we still had fun just the two of us. We got in a club, danced until our feet ached and then wandered around the streets looking for some fast food still open to eat. I miss that.

The bus leaves us in the busiest point overnight. There were nightclubs, bars and restaurants lined in both sides of the streets. Young people walked up and down in groups or couples, laughing and having fun. I really loved this.

"So, what are we going to eat?" Levi asks me, looking at the surroundings. "You'll have to guide me."

"You never came here?" I look at him, curious.

"No. And this is almost too much for a country guy like me." He chuckles.

"I didn't know you were from the countryside."

"There’s much you still have to learn about me." He turns to me, curling the side of his lips.

"Will you let me learn?"

"Maybe, who knows? But first, I want to eat something."

As there were many people walking by us, I instinctively put my arm around Levi’s shoulders to keep him close to me. I only realize it could seem a very bold move when I had already done it, but since he doesn't complain, we continue walking down the street that way. Mikasa usually did this to me when we were together to avoid getting lost, so I never saw the gesture with other meanings.

We decide to eat a sandwich at a fast-food, and since we get too wrapped up chatting, we leave the restaurant at almost time for the concert. The bar where it would be wasn't far away, and when we get there, we have to wait in a queue to enter. At our time, incredible as it seemed, the security ask Levi’s ID and not mine. I couldn't control my laugh when he hands it to him, annoyed.

"I can’t believe it." He complains in jest, after we already got in.

"I look older than you." I chuckle, facing him.

“I'll try to see the good side of it." He shrugs, chuckling as well.

The concert soon starts. Levi had practiced, on the first song he already starts to sing along excitingly. I knew some lyrics, and I looked forward to one we could sing together.

"It's _Gun_ , Eren." He grabs my arm and shakes me when the music starts, knowing this was my favorite.

Levi’s was _Recover_ , which plays soon after. I feel like having him in my arms while he was involved with the song, singing and dancing.

I think that for most part of the concert I was staring at Levi and not to the band. But I watched him carefully, enjoyed every detail of his body, his face, his movements. His lips, gently singing to every song. I had to control myself to not pull him to my arms. I couldn't do that. I couldn't destroy this perfect scene.

Time goes by fast. The band says goodbye to the sound of applause and the lights turn on. Levi was still catching his breath after enjoying his fullest.

"What time is it?" He asks, raising his hand to grab my arm.

"Eleven and a half." I look at my wristwatch.

"I think we should go clubbing now." He suggests, smiling slightly. "There are several around here, right?"

His suggestion makes my heart flutter.  I obviously wanted to see more of him dancing completely immersed with music, so such proposal was irrefutable. It occurs to me what I settled with Armin, that I would arrive home late, and I think it was still early enough.

"Yes, let’s do that." I smile. "But what kind of club? Pop ? Rock ? Indie?"

"Pop." He soon answers. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not, your wish is my command. To be honest, I know a great one."

Right next to the bar was already forming a queue to get into a club, the one I was sure that played pop. We wait behind some people and, in our turn to get in, the security asks for both of our IDs. I have no problems getting in and soon we are there, with loud music and colored lights surrounding us.

"It’s nicer than I imagined.” Levi grabs my arm again, watching the place. I loved how spontaneous he was acting with me.

"Never been clubbing?"

"I only went once to one in my town, but it was nothing like this. I want to dance until I pass out."

"I’ll carry you if your feet ache after."

Levi literally hits the dance floor. And I follow his lead. We dance everything from Britney to Madonna, and I find it amusing how Levi sang most of the songs. We laugh, joke, make up stupid choreography. It was like there was nobody but the two of us in that club.

After a time, when Levi was getting tired and danced holding on me, I cannot resist kissing him. Slowly, just touching our lips softly again. Levi puts his arms around my neck, but doesn't kiss me back. He just looks at me, nervously biting his lips, and then I pull him into a tight hug and kiss his forehead.

We leave the club when it was nearly three in the morning. It was a little cooler in the street than before, so I give my coat to Levi when I notice he trembled a bit.

"I'm hungry again.” He murmurs, more to himself than to me.

"We can look for some place to eat."

"At a time like this?"

"Sure.  There should have several places still open . "

We walk a bit and find a hot dogs place. Levi chooses to grab French fries for himself, and I end doing the same.

"Hey, let's sit down outside." He suggests, before I sat down at a table.

I follow him and we to the parking lot. Levi stops near a wall that we could lean against, and I sit down first. I put the food on the ground beside me, and before Levi sat, I hold his hand.

"Sit here." I open space between my legs. It would sound awkward, but I wanted him to sit close to me.

He chuckles, a little hesitant, but eventually accepts. He sits between my legs, leaning his back on me, and I follow to hug him.

"It's warm.” He says, picking one of the fries. He clearly did it on purpose so I wouldn't know if it was about the food or our current position.

I also pick a fry and put the ending in my mouth. Then I suddenly have an idea and poke Levi, making him turn around.

"What-–" He looks at me, holding the potato in my mouth. "What do you want me to do?"

I move my head towards him, until he understands what I want and starts laughing. Slowly he bites the other ending of the fry, and we continue biting until our mouths reach each other. Or almost that, since Levi bites hard and pushes away before we could kiss.

"Hey, why did you do that?” I put my hands on his waist, gently shaking him.

"Why do you want to kiss me that much?"

“Because I like you. And, naturally, I want to kiss you."

Levi rolls his eyes and leans back on me. I wait until he says something, but he keeps his silence, which makes me immensely nervous. Was I being too fast? Did he want the same as me? Was I forcing it?

"Levi..."

"Eren, that was my first kiss."

His words take a few seconds to sink on me. Probably my delay to answer gets him insecure, since he sits straight in front of me and stares at the ground.

"You must think I’m a loser."

"No!" I readily speak, sitting straight as well. "L-Levi..."

"I always keep people at an arm distance from me; I don’t like contact, much less physical. But..." He pauses, taking a deep breath, and closes his eyes. I knew he was more nervous than he appeared to be.

"I’m sorry. Did I force you to something?"

"No. Somehow I think I wanted, allowing you to get so close." He turns to face me, but doesn't rise his gaze to meet mine. "But... it's all very new to me."

I slowly lift my hand to put on his face, removing a lock of hair that hid his eyes. I stroke his cheek and he finally looks at me, his eyebrows furrowed. His expression was not annoyed, it was more like he was very embarrassed.

"Shit." He murmurs, closing his eyes again. "I'm an idiot."

"Levi , no. You're not."

"I am. I'm too old to be so insecure about stuff like this. To continue letting myself get affected by what happened." He murmurs almost incomprehensibly his last sentence and clicks his tongue. "Damn."

He takes his hand to his mouth and his eyebrows furrow even more. I had no idea what he was talking about and feel unsure if I should ask. I didn't know if it was the right thing to do.

"If you want to talk, I'm here." I decide to say, and he stares at me. "Anytime."

He removes his hand from his mouth and his expression softens a bit.

"I think that’s what made me like you."

"What?" I almost stutter.

"You are so sincere."

I decide to pull him into my arms again and he comes, hiding his face in my chest. I caress his hair and feel his body relax until he eventually calms down and starts eating again. Levi talks about the concert and I reply the best way possible, knowing he didn't want to talk about himself anymore. I show him that I respect him immensely, and I think he noticed that.

After we finish eating, he suggested that I sleep over in his apartment, since it was too late to go back alone now. I don’t think twice before accepting, and when we head to look for a taxi, I shyly get his hand in mine. He just looks at me, surprised, but smiles softly.

I wouldn't leave him for nothing now.

~*~

Levi prepares the couch for me to sleep and lend me a pair of pajamas, since sleeping in jeans would be horrible.

"Need anything else?" He asks, ready to go to his room.

"No, it's okay."

"Okay. You can use the bathroom in the corridor and if you need anything, knock in my room."

"Thank you."

We wish each other goodnight and Levi goes to his room. I get a little frustrated with the lack of contact since we arrived, but I try to control my feelings. I turn off the light and go to the couch, lying under the sheets. I wanted to cuddle with him, but I had to be patient.

I try to sleep for about an hour, and, unable to do so, I go to the kitchen to get some water. When I come back, I fall on the couch over the sheets, looking at the ceiling, and remember what Levi told me earlier. Did something happen to him? Something that made him distance himself from people... horrible scenarios come to my mind, and I really wish it was none of them. I would just wait for him to tell me.

Suddenly I hear Levi’s door opening. I pretend to be asleep and close my eyes, but then I open them when I feel someone in the living room with me.

"Levi?" I ask, sitting up. He was wearing a plain white shirt with pajama pants, looking nervous.

"I can’t sleep." He blurts.

"Me neither."

He walks towards the couch, so I open space for him to sit beside me. Then he takes my hand and holds it between his, leaving me confused.

"What’s up?"

"I want to be near you. This is strange." He murmurs. "I couldn't sleep thinking that I could be here with you."

"Then stay here." I suggest.

Levi raises his head to face me and nods. We lie down side by side on the couch and stare at each other in the dark for a while.

"I really like you, Levi.” I confess. "I want you to know that."

He doesn't answer promptly, but I see his gaze become lighter.

"Sorry." He sighs, fidgeting besides me. "I hope you're patient with me."

"I'll have all the patience in the world."

I wanted to kiss him, but I'm afraid to be too hasty. So I choose to just kiss his forehead, soon pulling him in my arms.

Not long later, I notice that he fell asleep, and end sleeping as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of conversation in this chapter ;O hope you enjoy <3

I wake up the next morning and don’t find Levi by my side, but I soon notice some music coming from the kitchen and realize that he was probably preparing a breakfast there. Still shrouded by laziness, I yawn before getting up and go to him.

From the kitchen’s door I realize he hums a random music playing on the radio, completely distracted while frying eggs. I decide to surprise him and approach to embrace him from behind, making him jump in surprise.

"Oi, Eren..." He complains, but not totally angry. "Want to make me burn myself?"

"Sorry." I hide my face in his shoulder and kiss his neck. "You just were so cute singing..."

He probably rolled his eyes at me, while chuckling softly.

"Go sit down, it's almost ready." He elbows me lightly on the belly, pointing with his spatula to a small table behind us. "I hope you don’t mind eating eggs; it’s the only thing I can prepare."

"This is great. I love eggs for breakfast."

"I would make a juice with the oranges Hanji gave me, but I don’t have a juicer..." He tilts his head to the side. "I have no idea what to do with them."

"But you don’t need a juicer; you can squeeze them with your hand." I say, lifting my face.

"... How?" He looks puzzled. "The only thing I’d do is a mess."

I decide to help him with that and pick the oranges from the place he stock them. I teach him how he could squeeze them, being careful to not make a mess, and he just watches.

"I don’t like dirtying my hands like this." He tells me, after I fill two glasses. "I’d rather buy fast food."

"It’s funny hearing a country guy like you saying that." I grin.

"The truth’s that I’m completely useless in the kitchen... I always worried more with other household tasks such as cleaning."

"I like to cook. But usually my father does the cooking at home, and when it’s just me and Mikasa, we prefer to eat something already done. I think I lack opportunities..."

"Feel free to cook for me. For some reason Hanji thinks I don’t eat healthily enough and always gives me food, and since I never know what to do with them, they end going to waste..."

"I'd love to." I blink to him, smiling.

We eat while playing with our feet under the table, and soon afterwards, I help him with the dishes and we go back to the living room. My eyes fall on the watch in his wall and I discover that it was almost noon. Suddenly all the things I settled with Armin come to my mind. I had spent the night out without telling him anything. Had he invented another excuse for Mikasa? Was he worried?

I grab my phone from my pocket to check. There were numerous missed calls from Armin, Mikasa and my father.

"Shit." I stuff my phone back in my pocket.

"What’s up?" Levi turns to me, curious.

"I think I should go, Levi..."

Levi pouts barely perceptible and looks away, trying to seem like he didn't care about that. But I knew he thought we would spend a little more time together today, and it hurts my heart.

"All right. We’ll see each other on Monday?"He says, shrugging.

"Of course." I take a step towards him and pull him into a hug. "Sorry to leave like this."

"It’s ok. I suspect you didn't tell anyone about spending the night out." He sighs, hiding his face in my chest. "Go before you give someone a heart attack."

I hesitate, but just before leaving, I lean to kiss him. He corresponds quite surprised, and I leave before I stayed there kissing him forever.

~*~

"Eren, where were you?" Mikasa meets me at the door when I enter home.

"Mikasa..."

"Uncle was here until a minute ago almost having a stroke worrying about you, but he got an urgent call from the hospital and had to go." She gestures, distressed.

I'm speechless. I had no idea how to begin to explain myself, neither what I should say.

"So Armin told you...?"

"Yes, he called me this morning and said you went out with Levi. He was also worried, since you told him that you’d return on the same day."

"I didn't say that..."

"Whatever. But he didn't expect you to spend the night out." Mikasa crosses her arms. "Why didn't you tell me you were going out with that guy?"

"Because you don’t like him and certainly would be worried."

"That wasn't a reason to lie to me, Eren. Imagine if something happened?"

"What could have happened?"

"Bad things happen, Eren! You live in the real world, not the world in your head!" She fumes in frustration. "What have you two done?"

"We went to a concert and later to a club."

"And then?"

"He invited me to sleep over in his apartment because it was too late."

Mikasa shakes her head, still staring at me with a judgmental look.

"You're an idiot." She puts her hands on his face. "You had sex, then?"

What kind of question was that? She had no right to control my life that way.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"To know your stupidity level. Eren, he’s older than you!"

"His age doesn't mean anything."

"You don’t know. It’s obvious that he’s deceiving you, and you fell like a dummy."

"I won’t allow you to talk like that about Levi, you don’t even know him!"

“Unlike you, I can quickly see a person’s character just by their actions. He fooled you, as soon as he saw that you're stupid, and just wanted to—"

"Shut up, Mikasa!" I snap. "If I had sex with him or not is my problem! I never questioned whether or not you gave Annie a blowjob on the hundred times you went out with her, so shut up!"

I knew I had exaggerated, but Mikasa exaggerated the same way insinuating so many wrong things about Levi. She stares at me, dumbfounded and speechless.

"Eren... You don’t know anything about what’s going on between Annie and me."

"I only have my theories." I look away. "You didn't tell me."

"You’re never available!" She shakes her arms. "You're always on Facebook talking to that Levi and never have time to talk to me!"

“You're all the time with Annie as well! Even spent the night with her too. You have no right to complain about me."

"This is getting out of control." Mikasa massages her forehead, trying to calm down. "We need to calm down and talk. Ok?"

I take a deep breath and nod, still angry, and follow her to the living room. At least I would fulfill my promise with Armin and solve things with her. We sit on the couch side by side and for a few seconds don’t say anything to each other.

"You can start." I mumble. "I think I know less about what’s going on with you than the opposite."

Mikasa fidgets a bit and, inhaling, begins.

"It's not much different from what you already suspect." She shrugs. "I thought you didn't suspect anything, to be honest. You didn't suspect about Armin, who was obvious."

"Sorry for not worrying about other people’s lives." I jeer.

"It’s not other people’s lives, Eren... It's my life and Armin’s life. Your friends." She stares at me. "You should care about your friends.”

"I care about you." I clarify.

"Sometimes you look so distracted that it doesn't seem so."

This reminds me of Armin’s words.

"Armin said I'm in love." I mumble, making her sigh.

"With Levi?"

"Who else could it be?" I shrug. "But I want to hear from you. Why and how happened this thing with Annie?"

"I don’t know..." She places a hand over her forehead. "I can’t explain. It happened so quick and suddenly."

"I noticed that. Suddenly you stopped stalking me at lunch and were always with her. But I didn't think..." I shake my head. "I don’t know. I thought you were friends."

"At first I thought that as well. I thought we were alike and had a lot in common. "

"Yeah, you’re really alike; you two barely speak. Sometimes I wonder how you communicate." I joke, and Mikasa nudges me on the side.

"Idiot. Annie is worse than me with this speaking problem. But we hit it off from the start, it was very... spontaneous and natural, as if it had to happen." I can’t help but think of Levi for a moment with her words. "And... a while later, she joked that she would date me if I was a boy. Never thought I would, but I asked _'Just because of that?_ '. This was a day during lunch, we used to go to my car to talk. And so we kissed."

Seeing Mikasa so emotional while telling her story was like I was meeting another side of her. I've never seen her liking someone, not even talking about someone that way. Her eyes were bright, and it makes me completely forget our earlier discussion.

"You are together now?"

"Yes. Well... No one knows anything. Except Armin, who soon got suspicious and asked me." She gets embarrassed. "Apparently it's easier to hide these things since we’re girls; we usually show more affection to each other despite being just friends. Armin told me how it was being difficult between him and Jean, having to keep a meter away from each other in front of other people..."

"I confess that I saw you walking with an arm around Annie and didn't think anything. Especially because you did the same thing with me." I remember.

"Yeah... It must be hard for them." She sighs. "I heard Jean talking to Armin one day so cutely that I almost melted. They’re very happy."

"You and Annie are as well?"

"Yeah." She smiles. "Everything’s perfect."

I felt glad for Mikasa. As Armin said, the three of us were really going through the same things at the same time, and it was even funny.

"And what about that short secretary?" She turns to me. "Tell me more about him and change the bad image I have."

“He’s nothing like you think." I put my hand on my forehead. "He doesn't allow people to approach him for some reason, and because of that he has this hostile aura. But... I somehow managed to approach him."

"You annoyed him so much that he gave in?”

"Hey, I didn't annoy him!” I cross my arms, pretending to be angry.

"No... You just went to see him every day, even when you didn't have to see Hanji, and added him on Facebook..." She laughs. "How old is he?"

"Twenty-three."

"Oh, I thought he was older." She lets out a relieved sigh.

"You’re the only one who thinks that." I furrow my forehead. "They asked his ID when we walked into a club and didn't ask mine."

"Really?" She chuckles. "It must be because I've known you for a long time, so you'll always be my little brother."

"Idiot." I roll my eyes.

"Anyway, tell me more about him."

I tell her some stuff about his personality, especially the much we have in common. Also tell that his first kiss had been with me, which makes her shocked. I think her view of him has given a 180° turn; she even apologizes when I finish.

"But... why on earth did you like him? I..." She tilts her head. "I had no idea you were gay. I always suspected about Armin, but you..."

"I think it wasn't necessarily related to being gay or not. I just fell for him, that's all."

"Hm." She smiles. "You have a peculiar taste. Grumpy and short, then?"

"Shut up." I laugh. "But wasn't it like that with you?"

"No..." She confesses.

"No?" I stare at her in surprise. "How come? I saw you with two boys—"

"I was curious, Eren. But no." She giggles nervously. "I always felt more attracted to girls. Remember Sasha?"

For a second I have a flashback of when Mikasa was a sophomore and all she did was talking about this girl.

"You…"

"Nothing happened. She noticed my intentions and ran from me." Mikasa rolls his eyes. "But, uh... yeah, I liked her."

I was really seeing another side of her. I don’t know if it was my slowness to catch things or she was very discreet, but I never noticed anything, ever. That considering I thought we knew everything about each other. Knowing she hid that from me makes me a little upset, but I would ignore.

We sit in silence for a few seconds, thoughtful.

"Hey, Eren." Mikasa calls my attention. "Look, I trust you, okay? And I believe everything you told me. But... I want to talk to Levi sometime."

"Why?" I frown. "Talk about what with him?"

"Calm down." She raises her hands in defense. "I just want to make sure he’s really not fooling you…”

"Mikasa..." I cross my arms.

"Eren, I just want to be sure you won’t get hurt. You’re very involved, I see it in your eyes, and I want to confirm you’re in sync."

"I don’t need that, Mikasa." I show that I'm legitimately angry. "That's my problem; if I get hurt is my problem."

"Eren..."

"Mikasa, seriously. Don’t poke in."

She decides to give up discussing with me, realizing that it would end in an argument, and changes the subject. Soon we were laughing again, telling details of how our relationships began.

I was very happy.

~*~

That night I text Levi to tell him about the earlier events.

_"My sister’s lesbian and I never suspected."_

_"Oh, you two are going to have many things to talk about now ;)"_ He replies after a few minutes.

_"I’m serious. First Armin, now my sister. I’m very careless about these things..."_

_"Don’t stress it. You only need to train your radar, and soon you’ll be noticing everyone who is."_

I don’t know if it was exactly what I wanted, I was just sad for being inattentive and not seeing my friends’ feelings. But I still chuckle at Levi’s text.

_"You always knew you were gay?"_

_"Yes. Once I realized, I collected photos of handsome actors and hid them in a box inside my wardrobe. I was 13."_

_"Wow. When I was 13 I played as Power Rangers with Mikasa and Armin."_

_"I could imagine you played like that until last year."_ He jokes, and before I got angry, he sends another message. _"Things happen at different times for each person, relax."_

We talk some more, until we feel sleepy and decide to go to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big sister Mikasa and fluffy ereri :3 Hope you enjoy this chapter <3

I get utterly pissed when I see that Mikasa added Levi on Facebook. Just as revenge, I add Annie as well and pry over her profile page. She loved taking pictures wearing different outfits, and all her profile pictures were beautiful. She was very photogenic, I have to admit. I even find some pictures of Mikasa and her on Instagram; the two grimacing, eating ice cream, or simply doing nothing at school. They looked good together.

What makes me most angry, however, is discovering that Mikasa ordered Levi to visit us over the weekend that Dad was on duty at the hospital. I knew the reason and try to tell him not to come, but he shrugs and says he wouldn't bother talking to her, if she wanted that much. Shit.

I pick him at the bus stop near my house that Saturday. He, as always, was wearing skinny jeans, now with a white ‘ _Levi's_ ’ shirt written ‘ _HOT_ ’ below, clearly made by himself. I started laughing.

"Hey, why are you laughing?" He nudges me on the belly. "It's not like you don’t agree."

"Of course I agree." I still chuckle. "But it’s great. I want to make one for me too, but I’ll write ' _mine_ ' below."

"Not bad." He winks. "Is your sister waiting for us?"

"Yes." I roll my eyes. "You don’t need to go if you don’t want."

"I told you, I don’t mind." He pulls me by the arm. "Let's get over with it, and then we can do something together later."

"Perfect idea."

As soon as we arrived by the doorstep, Mikasa hangs open the door. Surely she had been peeking through the window until we arrived.

An awkward silence lasts for about a minute while she and Levi face each other. I swallow dryly, thinking of something to say to break the ice.

"So... Mikasa, this is Levi." I was holding him by the waist, so I just shake him lightly as I speak. "Levi, this is my sister, Mikasa."

They just keep staring at each other for a while.

"I see you are quite sure of yourself." She says, eyeing his shirt.

"I'm realist." He throws his bangs to the side.

"You're so different out of school." She now scans him from head to toe. "You sure you're twenty-three?"

"Why?"

"I don’t know, I could easily guess you’re still a teenager."

"I'm not that much older."

"Are you a goth?" She questions, making Levi frown. "Or maybe a punk?"

"I think we should go in." I suggest, cutting off Mikasa’s interview.

I let Levi in first and close the door behind us. Mikasa was walking to the kitchen when suddenly she turns to us again.

"I think Levi and I could talk in the kitchen." She gestures. "Eren, go to your room. I'll call you when we're done."

"What?" I widely open my eyes. "You didn't mention any of this..."

"I just want to make him a few particular questions, nothing else." She shrugs, what makes me even angrier.

"Mikasa..."

"Hey, brats, calm down." Levi rolls his eyes. "I said I would talk to your sister, Eren, so just go to your room."

"Why are you agreeing with this so easily?"

"I’m curious." He grins.

"Eren, just leave quickly." Mikasa points to the stairs.

I still didn't agree with it but end letting go of Levi, since I was still holding his waist, and follow to my room upstairs. I couldn't believe she was doing this, it was ridiculous. An interview? I should plan to make something similar with Annie as revenge. But I had no idea what I could ask her, and I confess that I'm a little scared of her. Her expression is almost as frightening as Levi’s when I had just met him.

Since I'm angry, I decide to do something that just reflects my emotions and go play Flappy Bird in my phone. After about fifteen minutes on it, when I can finally make 53 points and beat my previous score, I realize that their conversation was lasting too long. I walk downstairs marching and go straight to the kitchen, trying to open the door. It was locked from the inside.

"Hey, Mikasa, what are you doing with my boyfriend?!" I cry, banging on the door.

Soon later, I hear the door being unlocked, and Levi slides it open.

"You're so impatient." He says, facing me with a tired expression.

"What did she do to you?"

"Nothing much. Just pinned me against the sink and tested if I was a virgin or not." He rolls his eyes.

"Don’t say such things because he’ll believe it." Mikasa says, still sitting over the counter.

"Mikasa..."

"We were just talking, idiot." She smirks.

I stare back at Levi, making sure.

"Yes. Even though she made some rather invasive and uncomfortable questions, it was peaceful."

"Mikasa, what did you ask him?"

"Nothing much, Eren, ugh." She comes down from the counter. "But I'm done, you guys are free."

"Apparently her girl will be here any moment." Levi says. "They’ll enjoy your father absence to…"

"Hey, midget, you weren't supposed to tell!" Mikasa crosses her arms.

"I shouldn't allow this after what you did, you know." I grumble, pulling Levi with me. "But I’ll enjoy my time with Levi."

"Feel free."

A few seconds later the doorbell rings, and Mikasa desperately runs to answer it. I watch quietly as she opens the door and smiles as she sees Annie waiting on the other side. It was funny to see the other girl looking shy and sweet with my sister, when she seemed so cold and violent with other people. Thinking now, not much different from Mikasa herself. And Levi. I was surrounded by psychopaths.

Mikasa brings her in and she greets us.

"Hello again, grumpy dwarf." Annie jokes, smirking.

"Oh, it’s the drama queen from the beginning of the year." He rolls his eyes.

"Cool shirt." She notices, not even a bit excited.

"Thank you. I like your reamer piercing." Levi also points in a super monotone tone, and I finally realize Annie wore a pink reamer in her left ear.

"Thank you. I bought it at the mall."

"I want to put one."

"It’s not very expensive to put this there…"

Mikasa and I look at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Well..." Mikasa holds Annie’s hand. "Let's go upstairs? I want to show you that book I told you yesterday..."

Annie agrees and, before the two headed to the stairs, Mikasa turns to me again.

"Ah, Eren, Uncle said he would return tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yeah..." I agree, remembering my dad’s words.

Mikasa just nods with a strange expression and keeps going upstairs, leaving Levi and I on the first floor.

"Why does she call your father Uncle?" Levi nudges my arm and asks quietly.

"Oh..." I come back to reality. I was still thinking about all the possibilities that the absence of my father and the presence of Levi allowed me. “She’s adopted. She never got used to it, probably because she was already seven when she came to live with us."

"Hm..." Levi nods, with an expression that all made sense now.

"So, what you wanna do?" I turn to him, running my hands around his waist.

"It’s up to you." He purrs, putting his hands on my chest. "Can we make something cheap? The concert left me without any money, and—"

"I said I'd pay, but you didn't allow me to..."

"I don’t want you to waste your money with me." He murmurs.

"Don’t be silly." I smile. "Want to watch a movie in the living room? I think those two will stay in the room anyway, so..."

"I like the idea." Levi smiles as well. "But... I'm a little hungry. I haven’t eaten since I woke up."

"You really eat poorly, Hanji was right to worry." I chuckle gently. "I'll take this opportunity to cook something for you."

“I’ll finally see your culinary skills. I was curious about that."

I lead us back to the kitchen and tell Levi to just watch while I cook. I collect some ingredients from the fridge and cupboard and decide to make white sauce pasta. Levi gets excited and looks forward to eating when I say, and the encouragement makes me do my best.

We call the girls to eat with us and my ego inflates when my food is praised by everyone. Mikasa comments how much time it’s been since I last cooked and I decide I should stop being lazy and making it more often.

After our lunch, Mikasa and Annie return to the room, and Levi and I head to the living room to watch something. As I turn on the television, I suddenly remember I still was curious about the conversation between him and my sister, and the internal comments the two made during lunch just made me more curious.

"She told me some interesting things about you." He calmly responds when I ask, turning to face me on the couch.

"Like... what?" I feel embarrassed.

"Some quirks I didn't know yet. And some situations that happened with you, like the first time you woke up hard and started crying thinking it would never return to normal."

"H-Hey!" I nearly die. What kind of conversation has been that?

"Oh, she also told me that your first kiss was with a much taller girl who slapped you later and told you to never come near her again. And, yeah, you cried as well." He smiles. “You're a cry baby, aren't you?"

"She shouldn't have told you these things."

"Don’t worry, I won’t judge you."

"But... What did she ask you?"

"Well... Just how many boyfriends I had, if I wore a condom with them..."

"I'll have a talk with her for being so invasive."

“Relax. I told her my first kiss was with you and she stopped with the questions." I think Mikasa just wanted to make sure he hadn't lied to me, which was ridiculous. "You know what I noticed?"

"What?"

"Earlier you called me boyfriend." He turns back to me. "We are in that kind of relationship?"

"Uh—" I stammer. "We didn't talk about it, but... it was the name that most fit at the time, and..."

"You should ask me before talking that way."

I swallow dry. For a moment I don’t know if Levi is joking or really scolding me.

“Sorry." I bite my lower lip. "I just didn't know what to say, and it came out. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"It’s all right." He shrugs. "I just want you to tell me when you decide to call us anything.”

What he meant by that? Was him angry?

"Would you date me if I asked you now?"

I notice his pupils dilate slightly, but he remains calm.

"You want to ask?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend, Levi?"

He turns to me.

"This was a proposal?"

"Uh, yes. I wish you were my boyfriend." I answer awkwardly. "But it’s up to you; we can wait a bit as well..."

He hesitates a little, thoughtful, and I fear I've rushed things too much. People usually expect a little to ask the other to date them, maybe only after going out a few times, but considering we were already friends before...

"I think we can give that name to what we have." He finally answers; his words making me smile sheepishly.

"For a moment I thought you would refuse." I breathe relieved.

"I have no reason to refuse." He looks at me indifferently. "Despite not knowing exactly how it works..."

"We can learn together, I also have no idea." The idea excites me, so I slide closer to him. "Can I kiss you then? To, uh- seal our relationship."

He side eyes me.

"Okay, I think you can."

We slowly approach to each other for a peck. I don’t prolong, as did earlier, and soon I separate our faces, but before I broke apart completely, Levi puts his arms behind my neck.

"Let’s try doing it right this time."

I almost start trembling, but take a deep breath and approach again. Our lips touch and he corresponds, moving them against mine at my pace. That was perfect, more perfect than I expected. He was so soft... Everything was going well until he suddenly stops the kiss, gasping for air.

"You okay?" I ask, our faces still close, and he agrees.

"Sorry." He shakes his head. "I don’t know how to do this."

For some reason his words from last time come back to my mind, but I try to ignore them. I didn't know yet what happened to him, but I would do my best to make everything between us always perfect.

"I'll teach you."

I slowly pull him for another kiss. When I decide to nibble on his bottom lip to ask for space for my tongue, his body arches. He moans softly, more involved in it than I thought he'd be. I almost feel a confirmation that he wanted me too and was just afraid to follow his feelings.

While our tongues playing with each other, I pull him over my lap. He sits awkwardly on my crossed legs, leaving their fall by the side of the couch. That’s when I notice my hands were almost on his butt and decide to lower them a little more.

"Hey..." He stops the kiss. "What’s with this hand?"

"Sorry..." I quickly return them to his hip, giggling.

"You’re really hormonal." He rolls his eyes.

"This is your fault, to be honest. How could someone be so alluring?"

He just laughs lightly, embarrassed, and I follow to kiss him on the cheek. And keep up to his neck, watching him shiver.

We ended not watching a movie and spent all the time enjoying each other. Mikasa comes downstairs a moment and yells "No sex on the couch!" making our faces burn in embarrassment. We weren't doing anything intense, the most I did was touching him lightly under his shirt. And yet, only by his hip line, without even moving my hands up. I bet Annie and her were doing much worse things locked in the room, but I didn't want to think through that.

Time passes quickly and soon it darkens outside. Since we had the house to ourselves, I figure it wouldn't be a problem in inviting Levi to sleep over, and he hesitates a lot before finally accepting.

"Imagine if your father comes back earlier?"

"That never happens. And even if it happens, I’ll simply say you're my friend, duh. There’s not much secret..."

"But... I didn't even bring sleepwear."

"I'll lend you something. I'll even enjoy seeing you wearing some of my old shirts."

"Idiot. How can you be so carefree like that?"

"You’re the one who worries too much. There’s no problem, Levi."

He soon gives in to my insistence and accepts. We go to my room and his face scrunches in repudiation to the mess I left, making me embarrassed.

"Let me..." I step into the room, quickly starting to collect the clothes threw around. "I'll just hide these things."

"Don’t worry...  I imagined you weren't the most organized person in the universe." He sighs.

I leave my room minimally more presentable and follow to make the beds. Then I grab any comfortable shirt and trousers for Levi, and he goes to the bathroom to change. I change in my room, grabbing the cleanest clothes I found (and so I notice how half were urgently needing to get washed) and he comes back.

"The pants are falling, but it's good enough." He lifts his shirt, which was also big, and shows how the pants were falling down around his waist, showing the elastic of his underwear. It was red, I should inform.

I watch him for a moment, wearing my baggy clothes. Why was something like this so tempting?

"Eren." He calls my attention, and I blush. "Where should I sleep?"

"A-Ah..." I stutter. "Y-You can sleep on the bed. I can sleep on the floor."

The way that Levi turns, without saying anything else, and heads straight to bed, makes me believe that he was very nervous and tried his best to disguise it. I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and soon return to my room, turning off the light and laying down on the bed I had prepared on the floor. I've already had turned on my stupid lamp that filled the ceiling with stars, and I get embarrassed of how childish having such thing was. In fact, my whole room was kind of childish, and I believe that Levi had noticed it as well. I need to donate some stuff.

"It's relaxing." Levi says suddenly.

"What?"

"These stars." He stretches out his hand, pointing upwards. "I want one of these."

"You like that?" I giggle lightly. "I thought you would find it childish."

"Not at all. It made me calmer."

I pause for a while, thinking of his words.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes." He humbly replies, after making me wait for a few seconds.

I decide to sit and he turns to me. I could barely see him in the dark, but I was able to notice how my movement just left him even more nervous.

"I-I..." I stutter. "Actually, I made this bed on the floor just as disguise if we need... I wanted to sleep with you, if possible."

I hear him gasp slightly.

"You can come up if you want."

I didn't expect the positive answer, so I suddenly feel butterflies on my stomach. Slowly I pull his sheets and he opens space beside him for me, and we both lay side by side watching the ceiling. It was strange how we were so nervous now, considering we had already slept next to each other in his couch. I believe that was due to the current situation; we were in my room, and now we were dating.

“I confess that what made me most hesitant to accept sleeping here was this." He murmurs, almost reading my thoughts. It was expected that we were thinking the same thing.

"Can we just kiss?" I ask. It wasn't exactly what I wanted to say, but it’s what comes out. Shit. "I mean..."

"I think I'd like that. Oddly enough."

We turn to face each other over the pillow and only stare into our eyes for a while. Seeing him so close made my heart quicken so much that it was almost hurting.

"I'll just... Kiss you... then." I mumble slowly, approaching to him.

I think due to the dark it was easier to let things accidentally become more intense, but I still control myself the most. We kiss, our tongues play with each other, I bite his lip, he bites mine... until he stops when I end letting my hands wander down his ass, squeezing gently.

"We should sleep now." He says, and I remove my hands.

"Okay." I nod.

We share a peck and snuggle next to each other to get comfortable to sleep.

The next morning, Levi and Annie leave before dad arrived. I didn't know my sister and her had also slept together, so I stare at Mikasa with a suspicious look.

"I won’t ask if you had sex because I would have listened, and all I heard was a morbid silence the entire night. Well, what could I expect from two inexperienced people..." Is all she tells me, and I wish she simply hadn't said anything. "But you know, he's a nice guy."

"I told you." I roll my eyes.

"I'm sorry about before."

I just accept her apology, too tired to pick a fight with her, and we talk normally. I tell her that I asked he to be my boyfriend and he accepted and she smiles. Things would be fine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice reading~ :33

Levi and I act a little nervous with each other on the beginning of our new relationship, so it takes a few days for our greetings with a kiss to not make us blush. But soon things start getting perfect; we talked about everything and made out when there wasn't anything else to talk about. I don’t know what else I could want besides a relationship like this.

Some weeks later, Levi surprises me by asking me to sleep over at his apartment after class, as he went grocery shopping and didn't know how to prepare anything with what he bought. Mikasa and Armin cover me in relation to my dad and I go, taking a pajamas and clothes to go to school the next day in my bag.

While I make pancakes, Levi tells me about his school days, nostalgic. Although he was distant from most of his colleagues he had two closer friends, and seeing me with Mikasa and Armin made him remember them. He missed that time when everything was easy and there wasn't anything to worry about.

"Do you still contact them?" I ask, when he makes a pause.

"No. I found Isabel on Facebook, but didn't dare to add her... after all, I disappeared without giving any explanation to them."

"I think you still should." I suggest.

“She'll ask me what happened, and I won’t want to explain it. It won’t work."

Levi falls in silence, thoughtful. Worried, I decide to continue talking to him.

“And your parents, they’re still at your hometown?"

He takes some seconds to answer.

“Yes, they’re still there." He mumbles, slightly uncomfortable. I don’t understand the reason for the discomfort, but continue anyway.

“So, don’t you usually go visit them? You could see your friends again one of these times..."

Since I don’t get an answer, I turn my attention from the stove and look at Levi, sitting on a chair behind me. His expression was heavy.

"Levi, what happened?” I get worried. "I said something I shouldn't?"

"No." He shakes his head. "Eren... I've been kicked out from home. It’s been five years I don’t talk to my family."

His words shock me deeply. I soon regret having poked this subject, especially since  I noticed Levi didn't seem to want to talk about it.

"I’m sorry." I mumble.

"It’s alright." He inhales deeply. "I've had enough time to move on. And I think I'm slowly being able to."

"I never imagined— I mean, if I knew, I wouldn't have asked in such careless way."

“I told you, it's okay." He gestures, looking up and staring at me. "I've been through a bunch of difficulties, but I have to assume I’m alright now. Much better than before."

"Want to tell me about it?"

He fidgets in his chair, looking away.

“There’s not much to say. Since I was kicked out, I thought I should just come to the big city. I came only with a backpack, I didn't have anything. Then I worked everywhere you can imagine, from fast-foods to rental stores. Getting to work at the school was the best thing that happened to me."

"Is being good there?"

"Compared to where I worked before, immensely. I get a good salary that allows me to pay the rent without starving and still buy some stuff for myself. Because of this job that I finally organized this apartment, this place was horrible. It was the cheapest rent I found, and it’s not that bad. "He looks around his kitchen, apparently satisfied. "You know, my first contact with a computer was two years ago."

"Really?" I don’t hide my surprise.

"Yeah. My parents couldn't afford to give me one, so I never had. They’re farmers, after all." He shrugs. “Now you understand the kind of place I lived, right? I still have problems with the fast life here. But I'm getting used to it."

"Yeah..." I never imagined myself living in a place without technology, without modernity, but I'm able to understand how everything was new for Levi.

"And the clothes I wear at school were all donated by Petra; they were her brother’s. He’s just a bit taller than me, but they’re still too big... at least I didn't have to buy them, it was mandatory I wore formal clothes."

"Uh, well, I noticed..." I pause.

"You noticed that?" He stares at me curiously.

"Well..." Maybe there wasn't a problem in telling him now. "As soon as we met, I was passing by the office and saw you pulling your pants up because they were too big... Then I saw your red underwear and imagined you liked this color."

"Tsk." He clicks his tongue, amused by what I said. "So you’re meaning that, besides everything, you still observed me?"

"N-No!" My face burns in embarrassment. "It was just that time... And that was enough to make me have a weird dream later."

"What kind of weird dream?"

"Uh, none! It wasn't anything interesting…" I try to dismiss. "Look, the pancakes are ready. Let's eat."

Levi lets the matter drop and just stares at me with a suspicious expression. At least his mood improved and I made him forget the heavy subject of earlier, I didn't want to see him bad.

We eat dinner, and since Levi invites me to sleep with him in his bed, I decide to take a shower before and follow to the bathroom. I take my time cleaning myself perfectly, even while brushing my teeth, and check several times if I don’t have any bad smell before joining him in his room. When I arrive there, he was already in his pajamas, waiting for me on the bed.

"You took your time." He ponders, eyeing me.

I chose the only pajamas I had; one Mikasa gave me for my birthday. I was unable to get the habit of wearing these special clothes to sleep, but I think this would be a good opportunity to wear it.

I sit beside him on the bed, still keeping some distance away.

“What should we do?” He asks me, leaning back against the backrest. He brings his feet up and hugs his legs. "I don’t feel sleepy yet."

"I don’t know." I sit across from him, observing his thin and pale legs as if he never caught sun. "Can I come closer?"

He grants permission, so I slide towards him. I put my hands over his knees and separate his legs, not helping noticing how his pajama shorts went down with his position and almost revealed more than it should. He wore no underwear.

"It's not polite to stare at the intimate parts of someone like that." He says, and I instantly lift my gaze to his face.

"S-Sorry." I stutter nervously.

"I don’t like wearing tight clothes to sleep when I'm at home, so..." He looks away. "Don’t think I 'm a pervert."

"T-That's okay." I reply. Actually I didn't see any problem with that, it was quite the contrary; knowing this only makes me more anxious.

He seemed a bit grumpy and tired, but since he said he didn't feel sleepy, I think there wouldn't be a problem if we made out. I was anxious for an opportunity to do it again, even more at the privacy of his apartment.

I approach my body to fit between his legs and pull him for a kiss. He holds on me and corresponds awkwardly at first, but soon picks up the pace. I place one of my hands behind his thigh and slowly caress the soft skin, while keeping my other arm around his waist. First I keep my caresses just above his knee, but when I realize he likes the attention, little by little I climb to almost reach his ass.

"Eren..." He pauses, removing my hand. “I know you have a fascination with my ass, but don’t get carried away."

"Sorry." I blush. I really always tried, in a way or another, to touch it.

I bite my lower lip, now unsure how to continue. He realizes this and decides to kiss me slowly, like he was saying that it was okay. I want so badly to touch him, but at the same time, I’m so lost on what pace should I follow. Maybe it was my hormones, I had to control myself.

"Why don’t we lie down?" He suggests, interrupting my thoughts. His hand caressed my neck, and his slender fingers almost drive me crazy.

I don’t understand what he exactly meant by lying down, but I end surprising him a bit when I lie over his body. I balance my weight on my arm and legs and lean to kiss him again, and he returns his hand to my neck, holding me close.

We continue kissing; time or another I bite his lower lip and he lets out a moan of approval. I kiss his cheek, his nose, his eyes; he’s so perfect that I wanted to show him somehow.

I decide to follow kissing his body and lower to his neck. He raises his knees and locks me between his legs as I continue, now down to the collar of his shirt. He had said I shouldn't get carried away, but I couldn't resist, especially upon seeing his reactions. His body shuddered when I kissed certain points; he was completely involved.

"E-Eren..." He calls me at one point, weak. "We should stop."

I lift my face to look at him, not hiding a pout.

"Are you sure?" I ask, doing my best puppy eyes. "You’re enjoying this so much..."

"I think we’re going too fast." He said, but then shakes his head. "Damn, how old am I?"

I notice his nervousness and raise my body again to be able to face him, kissing him gently.

"If you want to stop, we can stop. I don’t mind." I clarify, and he bites his lower lip. "I just think you could, you know, allow things to get a little more intense..."

“Sorry.” He sighs.

His nervousness makes me very worried, so I kiss his face and wait a bit. As soon as his breathing slows he pulls me for a kiss, returning his hands behind my neck. I understand it as he accepted my suggestion, so I adjust my body over his and puts one of my legs between his. Accidentally my knee touches where it shouldn't and he moans, burying his face in his hands. He was hard.

"I better go to the bathroom." He tries to leave, but I stop him.

"No!" I hold his shoulder, keeping him against the mattress, and he stares at me. "I-I..."

I pause for a moment, getting nervous too. One day  we’d laugh of our inexperience.

I decide to down one of my hands to the hem of his shorts. He bites his lower lip, containing a moan, and closes his eyes. I play with the elastic, lowering it lightly, and he opens his eyes again.

"You don’t need to do this…" He mumbles.

"Trust me."

He hesitates a bit and turns his face to the side, but then nods.

Now that I had permission, I only needed to find out what to do. I've had masturbated already and thought it would be the same thing doing it in someone else, so I just do what works for me. As soon as I touch his cock he moans, keeping his eyes closed. I wrap it with my hand and slide slowly up and down, keeping a pace. There isn't much secret, soon I see his breathes get heavy. But I knew he was still holding himself, so I lean to kiss him.

"Relax." I say, and he opens his eyes only to agree.

It still takes a while for him to fully relax, and the position I was made my other arm go numb. But I keep the movements, eventually speeding when I realize he was getting close. Just seeing him in such a state made me crazy; I think I got hard as soon as I lay over his body. Hormones.

When he finally ejaculates in my hand, he pulls me into a hug that makes me almost fall completely over him, since my other arm was completely dead at this point. I try to balance my weight to avoid hurting him while he recovers, heavily breathing in my shoulder.

"That was great." He murmurs, releasing me a bit of his arms and staring at me. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" I chuckle, kissing him. "I'm glad to know you liked it."

Soon I get up to go wash my hands and notice how my erection was aching between my legs. I try to hide it, but when I return to the bed, I notice that Levi looks straight to my pants.

"I think I should help you with that." He points as soon as I sit beside him.

"I would enjoy it..." I roll my eyes, blushing. "But you don’t need to do that if you don’t want."

He doesn't answer anything and pushes me against the mattress, sitting a little below my crotch. Somehow this position gives me a déjà-vu, but I ignore.

"Guide me, ok?" He asks, already pulling down my pants. I swallow dry.

"Anything you do will work, seriously. I think just by your touch I'm going to…" I pause suddenly to contain a moan; he was lowering my underwear.

He just lowers everything quickly, exposing my erection and making my cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"You’re big." He analyzes, just making me more ashamed.

"Levi..." I moan, anxious. For someone who was nervous, he had changed completely.

I squirm completely when I finally feel his thin fingers touching my cock. He involves it and start moving, apparently imitating what I had done to him. As I predicted, I don’t last much longer and soon come in his hand.

"That was fast." He said, looking at his dirty hand.

"Go wash your hand and come cuddle here with me." I instruct, impatient, and he laughs.

As soon as he comes back I open space for him to lie beside me, and he rests his head on my arm and hugs me. We kiss lazily, letting our lips move slowly against each other, and then I kiss his forehead. He just snuggles better at my side and closes his eyes.

I think sleeping would be a good idea now.

~*~

The next day I end going to school wearing one of Levi’s t-shirts. I had the idea of borrowing one a bit before leaving, so I could feel his smell through the entire day. He just chuckles and searches one that could fit me, and even though it was a bit tight, it was good enough.

Armin notices my different shirt and laughs while Mikasa stares at me, suspicious, and asks if we had used protection.

"Hey, Mikasa!" My face turns red. "Don’t make this kind of question!"

"Uh, I think it didn't happen." She laughs.

"What are you talking about?" Armin asks curiously. Somehow he hadn't understood that Mikasa meant.

"It's nothing." I cut, frowning. I could talk about it with Armin, but I just didn't want to do it at school.

As usual I pass at the office by lunchtime to say hi to Levi and he calls me to sit beside him for a moment. He shows me something he found on the internet and we laugh, until I place my hand on his thigh and he stares at me.

"Eren, I said, not at school." He pushes my hand lightly. "It can cause us problems."

"Nobody’s here." I smile, my face close to his.

"I'll have to forbid you from coming here." He ends up giggling, despite his harsh words.

We kiss slowly, and I feel an adrenaline rush through my body by doing it in such dangerous place. His computer screen and the counter itself did a good job in hiding us, but probably someone who took more attention would realize what we were doing.

We hear a door burst open in the hallway and instantly break apart, tucking our shirts and hair. Levi pretends to see something on the computer until the person appears; it was Hanji.

"Hi, Eren!" She greets me, and I force a smile.

"Hey." I mumble, uncomfortable.

She stops and looks between us, frowning.

"You guys are weird." She says.

"It’s only your impression, four-eyes." Levi sighs.

"Maybe." She giggles. "Want some coffee, Levi? I'm going to get for me."

"I accept, please."

Once Hanji leaves, we face each other nervously.

"Yeah, at school it’s not a good idea." I whisper, insecure. "Hanji seems to have a sixth sense."

"I don’t doubt she already knows. She’s good at noticing these things."

"She never told me anything..."

"Not even about us being friends?"

"No, she just mentioned that she imagined we’d get along. But nothing else."

We end shrugging about it and get distracted with other stuff, but soon I decide to head to lunch and we say goodbye with a peck. I wanted to stay with him forever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is already the last one ;_; It passed so quick~  
> But don't worry, I have four bonus chapters for this fic already, two of them being for mikaani and jearmin :3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's quite big ;D

Armin invites me to Jean’s birthday party thinking I’d easily agree going to his house to such thing. I hardly believe that Jean actually let him invite me, but I soon realize its true when Mikasa comments on the preparations, already knowing everything about it. My first answer is negative, of course, but I change my mind when Armin tells me that Levi was also invited. I could talk with him and check if he’d like going, who knows.

At lunch, I walk to the office to talk to him about it.

"You want to go?" He asks me.

"Only if you go with me." I lean over the counter in front of him.

"Just be honest. If you want to go, I will."

"A lot of people from school will be there, you might feel uncomfortable..." I explain. "And we’ll be together; this will probably cause some gossip."

He pauses thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but... whatever. If you want, I'll go." He shrugs. "After all, people already talk about us."

I've heard some classmates talking about my strange friendship with Levi and told him, but I didn't really care about that too much. It wasn't as if it had become a negative gossip, anyway; they seemed more curious than anything.

"You like dancing, and I know that Jean likes pop music. It might be fun."

"Then let's go." He looks at me.

"But I don’t know, it’s Jean..." I tap my fingers on the counter, undecided.

"Tsk." Levi clicks his tongue, rolling his eyes. “Drop the drama and let’s go, I know you want to go."

I think for a while, but in the end I agree. It could be an interesting experience, anyway.

~*~

The party would be on Saturday evening. Levi comes earlier to my house so we could go with Mikasa and Annie, and when I think we would just make out in my room while they get ready, I’m surprised to see that Annie had asked to borrow a shirt from Levi and wanted his help for her outfit. The two had become friends at Facebook and talked a lot, she apparently loved Levi’s style for clothes. And vice-versa, as soon I find out.

I watch as the two search for a combination in the pile of clothes Annie brought from her house and sprawled over my sister’s bed. Mikasa gives her opinion a few times, but later just shrugs and says that anything that showed Annie’s legs would please her.

When we are finally leaving, almost an hour after the party has begun, we meet my father arriving home, parking his car in the garage. Mikasa heads to talk with him before us, and he just nods from afar and asks us to take care. I’m glad she rid us from explanations; Mikasa was always good with these things.

Jean’s house was pretty crowded when we enter. His parents left it entirely to him so he could have his birthday party freely with his friends, and for a moment I feel jealous of that. But I soon forget when we meet Armin and are led to the kitchen, where Jean was preparing some drinks.

"You’re all underage." Levi says, watching as Jean empties a bottle of vodka in the punch he had prepared. "Do you know that, if the police gets here, I'll be arrested?"

"Mikasa’s eighteen already, she’d go with you." I shrug.

"Jean as well." Armin completes. "I think it’s okay, it's not like we’re causing much trouble. Everyone is inside, and the music isn't that loud."

"Hearing such a carefree comment from you makes me calmer." Levi turns to Armin. "You look so responsible."

"Yeah..." Armin giggles, embarrassed. "I analyzed the situation carefully and I believe there are no problems. We can have fun with tranquility."

Jean soon begins to serve the punch for us. I drink just a little and think the taste of vodka was still very strong, certainly because he emptied the bottle in just two liters of punch. Levi also frowns when drinking but continues anyway, at one point getting used to the taste. He also wasn't used to alcohol.

“I think it's a good time to start playing.” Jean suggests, holding the empty bottle in his hand . "Truth or dare?"

"I’m totally in." Mikasa raises her hand, excited, and gets nudged by Annie.

"Let's gather everyone and sit on the living room."

People from school I had no idea that would come accept playing with us, and we make a big circle in the middle of the room. Meanwhile, others kept playing with Twister and other board games, which, together with the music, kept the room quite noisy.

Levi sits next to me and says that he wouldn't play; he would only stay there to take care of me because these games always took promiscuous ways. I just laugh at his jealousy and embrace him with my arm. Mikasa and Annie sit side by side in another corner, as so as Jean and Armin.

"Ok, let’s begin!" Jean positions the bottle at the center. "Who gets the lid is the victim and who gets bottom is the challenger. Ready?"

After an fake excited chore of yes, Jean spins the bottle and goes back to sit next to Armin. Connie and Bertholdt are the first, and after Bert chose dare, he’s forced to drink another cup of punch.

"Some people will be carried out of here later..." Levi speaks softly besides me. "That boy has drunk a lot already."

"I think Jean predicted this and said we could sleep here later. At least that." I reply, not worried.

The bottle spins a few more times without any of my friends and neither I being involved. Well, it stopped at Annie some moment, and she asked Reiner if it was true that he only pretended to like girls. He turned red with irritation and said no, while everyone around just laughed.

When it finally falls on me, I choose truth fearing what they would ask me to do if I chose dare. Mine timidly asks me if something was going on between me and Levi and I turn to face him, unsure. Since he just shrugs, I reply positively. Everyone makes an infatuated chorus, making me chuckle embarrassed and Levi just roll his eyes.

Mikasa is chosen after me, and Mylius asks her to kiss Annie asks in front of everyone. Clearly regretting to have chosen dare, they kiss, and all the boys applauded. At this point, everyone at school knew about them, and I believe they were quite popular now because of it. Well, both were beautiful, it was impossible for them to not call attention.

Levi is chosen as Ymir’s victim, and when he tries to explain that he wasn't playing, she asks him if he’s afraid. He gets furious and chose dare.

"Since we are the only ones over twenty years old, we'll see who can stand it." She proposes, and I already fear for Levi by her sadistic expression. "Jean, prepare four tequilas."

"Ymir... don’t exaggerate." I interfere. That girl didn't know limits sometimes.

"Eren, it’s ok." Levi nudges me.

"You're not used to drinking." I say quietly.

"I believe no one here is." He shrugs. "It won’t be a problem drinking two tequilas now."

Jean brings from the kitchen salt, sliced lemons and four glasses of tequila. Each one would have to drink two without grimacing and without vomiting. Both drink the first quickly, and I worry about Levi’s expression after it. I hadn't tried tequila yet, but I knew it was strong.

"You're giving up, secretary?" Ymir provokes.

"Never." Levi takes the second glass. "Ready?"

They drink the second cup and everyone applauds. Levi leans on me after it, breathing deeply.

"Wow, that's strong." He laughs. "Take care of me if I get drunk."

"I don’t want you to feel sick." I place one arm around him.

"I had to do it once in my life, right? Be inconsequential as a teenager..." He sighs. "Better late than never."

The game soon gets tiresome, as everyone had gone already and creativity for questions and dares was already over. Jean cleans the room and turns off the lights, putting some loud music so we could dance. Levi gets dizzy due to drinks and I decide we should sit on the couch for a while, until a song he likes starts playing.

"We need to dance this one." He says, pulling me off the couch.

"Are you okay? To dance–"

"Hurry up Eren."

Levi dancing while drunk was something else; with the effect of the alcohol all his movements become incredibly sexier. I notice that even some of my classmates look at us, curious, but Levi doesn't allow me to look at them when he takes my lips in his. The intoxicating taste of alcohol in his mouth almost makes me in a state like his.

"That's good.” He sighs, resting his head on my shoulder.

We dance some more while kissing and running hands over our bodies. The way he abused his sensuality made even our kisses different, and I find out he likes when I hold him tight by the waist. I was worried about him yet, but had to admit that I was loving this new side of his.

One moment I leave him on the couch to grab another punch for me. Christa meets me on the way, apologizing for Ymir, and I tell her it was okay. While returning to Levi, though, Mikasa comes near me with a big grin on her face.

"You better not leave your boyfriend alone." She laughs.

"Why?"

"Look at him."

She points to the living room and I see Levi over the middle table, singing and dancing sensually. I run as fast as I can there.

" _Where have you been all my life?_ " He was singing, and when he sees me, he tries to pull me up the table with him. “Dance with me, Eren."

"No Levi!" I shout, nervous.

When I notice some people stopped around to watch him, I almost die of jealousy and promptly pulls him from the table.

"Levi, don’t do this!" I hold him in my arms.

"You took so long. I wanted to dance." He places his hands around my neck.

"We should sit down, you're too drunk.”

I take him to the couch again and sit first. Then, I try to pull him to sit down beside me, but he ends up sitting on my lap.

"Eren, you're so beautiful." He mumbles in my ear, following to bite the lobe. It gave me the chills. "Seriously. More beautiful than all the brats here, the only one I’d let touch me."

I get happy to know that, although embarrassed.

"Levi, you drank too much." I chuckle, nervous.

"It doesn't matter; I'm telling you the truth. I love your body, your hair, your smell, our height difference, when we kiss..." He holds my face with his hands, squeezing my cheeks. "Your eyes, oh god. I want to sink in these green oceans..."

"Levi..."

"I'm feeling so hot right now, as if I just realized how lucky I am that you've fallen in love with me." He stares at me, lifting my face. "You're my teenage dream, Eren. I've always dreamed of meeting a guy like you. And now I met."

So he kisses me, hungry and full of desire. I badly follow his movements, so different from his usual.

"Come to the bathroom with me." He bites his lower lip. Gosh, it was getting hard to breathe. "I want you in my mouth right now."

Because of alcohol, I lose myself viewing the scene in my head. Levi, who I never imagined doing that one day, was offering me like this, in such seductive and irresistible way... I imagine his soft lips around my penis and almost feel my pants getting tighter. But no, it was not the right moment. He was drunk.

"Levi, you should control yourself a bit." I try to get him off of my lap to sit beside me, but he remains in his spot.

"You don’t want me to suck you?" He asks slowly, licking his lips. "Oh, I know. You want more than that. You want to get in me, don’t you?"

He would give me a heart attack continuing to talk this way.

"Don’t make that face, I know very well the reason you began playing with my entrance when we make out. You want to, don’t you?" I let my jaw drop, perplexed. Yeah, I had started to, uh, play with his entrance by inserting some fingers, but it was just because he liked when I did it. "I feel so hot I’d allow you in me right now. Actually, screw it, let's just do this. I want to feel your warmth; I want you to pound into me until I have the best orgasm of my life."

I don’t follow what he’s saying, trying to think of bad things to prevent getting hard there, now, over the couch at Jean’s house. At least it was dark.

"Levi, stop. You're not acting like yourself." I say, firm. "Sit beside me and behave."

I use a little force, but nothing that would hurt him, to get him out of my lap. He tries to come back again, but I manage to stop him. I realize that his tight pants didn't hide the volume between his legs and pull him to lie down next to me, hiding him with my jacket.

"Get some rest." I suggest him to sleep with his head in my lap. "I’ll massage your hair until you sleep."

"I like that." He mumbles, closing his eyes as I start to run my fingers across his hair.

I breathe out relieved when he falls asleep faster than I expected, so I adjust my jacket over him and keep a protective arm around his body. Mikasa soon approaches us, worried, and I explain he had drunk too much.

"Shall I take you guys home?" Mikasa suggests.

"No... Dad's home, and I wouldn't leave Levi alone now."

"I can take you both to his house, so you avoid him from choking in his own puke and dying when he wakes up."

He’d probably wake up extremely sick, so I end accepting Mikasa’s ride. I have a little difficulty remembering the way since Levi was completely blacked out, but Annie comes along and help us in some points.

"Don’t forget to call me tomorrow, okay?" Mikasa asks, as soon as we leave the car. Levi was holding on me only partially awake. "And if you need anything, you can call me too."

"I think we’ll be okay. Levi just needs to sleep." I look at him, almost falling asleep again with his face in my shoulder.

We say goodbye and I have trouble helping Levi with the stairs. I even try to carry him, imagining it would be easier, but his weight was incredibly big for such a small person. What a contrast to that dream I had in the beginning of everything...

When we finally arrive in his apartment, I lead him to the bed and help him out of his boots and tight pants to put him under the sheets. Before I left to make a bed on the couch, he suddenly stops me, grabbing my arm.

"Sleep with me."

For a moment I wonder if he said those things with some awareness but I soon ignore it, imagining Levi would never say any of them. After going to the bathroom, I join him in his bed and we sleep embraced.

~*~

Levi wakes up in the middle of the night and runs to the bathroom to throw up. I try to help him as best as possible, but he doesn't allow me to get too close and obliges me to wait by the door, without looking at him. When he finally stops throwing up, he looks so tired and weak that I hugged him tightly. Seeing him like this was so horrible, I wanted to give him my energies somehow. But he soon distances me again, saying he was disgusting and needed a shower. I wait next to the door until he finishes, alert to any strange noise, and he soon comes out, wearing clean clothes and looking more normal.

"How are you feeling?" I dry his hair with the towel around his neck.

"Fine, I guess." He murmurs. "I'm hungry, actually, but I'm afraid to eat something heavy and throw up again."

"I think a fruit won’t make you feel bad." I adjust his hair with my hands, separating some knots. "Let’s go to the kitchen, I’ll peel something for you."

I peel an apple into small pieces and put them in a dish for him. He gets embarrassed before starting to eat, thanking me softly. His shyness because I was taking care of him was so adorable that only makes me with more desire to have him in my arms. Of course I don’t control myself and approach my chair to his, passing an arm around his body and stroking his wet hair.

"Eren..." He calls my attention. "I..."

" Hm?" I ask.

"Look..." He settles in his chair, turning his glance to me. "I barely remember what I said while drunk, but I dislike immensely everything I did. So... can you confirm if I really said all that bullshit?"

"Uh..." I blush, grimacing. Some of his words from the party starts floating in my mind, making me even more nervous.

"I know I said something about sex, but I didn't describe anything, did I?" He frowns. "I think I did, but I'm not sure."

"Well... It was hot." I chuckle. "You said you wanted some stuff that made me crazy."

"Oh gosh." He shakes his head. "I must be going crazy. Sorry."

"Don’t worry, I was more happy to have been able to control the situation, even though I was half drunk too."

"I can’t expect less from you, Eren. I think that’s the only reason I drank, I knew you would take care of me later.”

"I’m glad to know you trust me."

Levi inhales deeply.

"But..." He continues, insecure. "In fact, what worries me the most isn't about that. I... Did I say anything about my past?"

"No..." I pause to think a bit, and end blushing even more, still focused on what he said. "About your past no. You just said you wanted to, uh... that you would..."

"I would what?" He blushes as well.

I think of some way to tell what he had said to me, but all would sound strange and leave us even more embarrassed. I wish I was less embarrassed to talk about these things.

"Better let it go." I shake my head. "It was only a hint about something that excited me at the moment."

"Hm." He looks suspiciously at me.

Then he pauses thoughtfully. His expression seems worried, which makes me equally concerned.

"Any problems?" I ask cautiously.

"Eren, look..." He turns to me with a heavy expression. "I... don’t know when I should tell you and don’t even know if I wanted to tell you, but... I think you should know."

"Tell about what?" I freeze a bit, staring anxiously at his face.

"Something that happened to me." He mutters, looking away.

His words reminds me of what he told me at our first date. Levi was still hiding something from me, and I didn't question him to avoid being insensitive. I promised myself I would wait for him to tell me, so I kept acting as naturally as possible.

"Levi..." I grab his hands and entwine our fingers together. "Do you trust me?"

He stares at me with a weak expression.

"I..." He stutters. It was strange to see this fragile side of him. "I think so. I mean... You're making me believe every day that I can trust you. So... I do."

I shift to place a kiss in his forehead.

"I won’t disappoint you." I say firmly. It was difficult to promise such thing, but I would do my best always.

Levi takes a deep breath and pushes away from me a bit, looking down, so I wait patiently for him to start talking while massaging his hand with my thumb.

"Eren, it was just a stupid situation that happened when I was your age, but it made me worse about my problem with other people. In both social and physical sense." He begins slowly. "I've always had difficulty in relating with other people, I just didn't think it could get worse."

"Levi, if it’s something that afflicts you, it’s not stupid." I say seriously.

"But it is. The situation was dumb." He takes a deep breath. "I had my two friends, it wasn't a deep friendship but, at least, it was something. However, I never wanted anyone to touch me, I hated hugs and such things, but deep down I thought I just needed to meet the right person, you know? I just needed to meet someone I liked that it would go away."

I nod, lifting my hand to his face to rub his cheek. He keeps his gaze to the floor, thinking of the right words to say.

"I never met new people and no one at school called my attention; well, they were all prejudiced idiots after all. In my town there wasn't a bar or gay club that I could go to maybe meet someone..." He pauses, breathing deeply, and I wait. "By chance I heard a rumor about a much older guy who was gay. I've had seen him already and didn't feel even a little attraction for him; I actually felt sick of imagining anything with him because he should be more than twice my age. This is where the story gets stupid."

"Levi..."

"I don’t understand until now what went through my head that day; I just remember that I felt very depressed with my idiot life. A stupid decision can change everything."

"Don’t blame yourself so much."

"I can’t help blaming myself. I just ruined my life because of a weakness moment." He spoke angrily, and it hurts me to see him like that. "Anyway... One day I decided to go to the bar this man frequented after my classes. He didn't hesitate to take me to his car and drove to a vacant lot some miles away. There he tried to touch me, but soon realized I was a virgin by the way I cringed, trying to get away from his hand. I should have listened to my instincts and run away, but I was completely frozen. So I eventually annoyed him, because the next thing he tried to do was pulling me to his lap. I had no strength to resist, so I ended up going... until he tried to lower my pants. I held them tightly to keep him from doing that, and he started cursing me, asking why I was wasting his time resisting like that. Then he began to use force. He threw me to the backseat, climbed on top of me and started pulling down his pants. It was horrible. I really don’t know how I managed to open the door and run away before he did anything. I heard his voice shouting threats as I ran, it was frightening. And that was it. After some hours I found my way home, but I got there almost in the middle of the night."

I hardly blink as I listen to what happened. I couldn't imagine how awful that experience was, and I feel a mixture of anguish with relief by Levi having managed to run away.

"Oh, and what's great about going through this is being kicked out from home later." He mumbles, catching my attention again.

"What? The reason was this?"

"Yes. Small town, countryside; people gossip. They saw me with the famous homosexual of the town and already knew everything. My parents literally threw me out in the street when they heard. They wouldn't hear any explanation. And it was like this I decided to come to the big city."

I pull him in my arms and hug him tightly, kissing his head.

"I hesitated to tell you afraid you would start to treat me differently." He murmurs.

"No, never." I guarantee, serious. "I would never do that."

"Don’t." He asks, and I nod. "Everything’s perfect as it is, I just felt I needed to tell you about this thing. I was being unfair to you."

"Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for telling me, and—" I stammer. "I want to erase this horrible memory of your mind."

"Don’t worry, Eren. I was just an idiot, that's all."

"Why do you blame yourself?" I grumble, annoyed. "Why do you think it was your fault?"

"Eren, I went to him. I should have—"

"It doesn't matter, Levi. It doesn't matter that you went to him, that you got in his car; what matters is that he saw you were insecure and still tried to force you. That was horrible!" I don’t control my anger. "It was not your fault, he was the asshole!"

Levi raises his face and stares at me. I was frowning, still angry.

"Eren, you’re a dream." He murmurs, his voice so light that manages to calm me a bit. "When I said you’re my teenage dream I couldn't be more serious."

"Y-You remember saying that?" My expression softens a bit.

"Yes. Sorry I only had the courage to say it in that state." He lowers his head on my shoulder and breathes on my neck. "Thank you for liking me. I really like you."

My heart throbs. I still was immensely irritated with everything he had been through, but I try to calm my explosive feelings. After all, he had never uttered his feelings so directly, and I didn't even imagine he would do it one day.

"It was impossible for me to not like you." I say, and he smiles with the corner of his mouth, bending forward to kiss me.

Levi had gone through things I never imagined to pass at my age. Going through a horrible situation, being kicked out from home, suddenly losing everything he had and having to survive all by himself. And yet, without anyone to ask for help. I wonder how difficult it all was.

He's such a strong person.

“You promise me you'll stop blaming yourself?” I ask, staring into his eyes.

He hesitates a bit.

“I promise.” He finally says, and I kiss him.

Levi's happy now, slowly getting more spontaneous and relaxing with other people. I would do anything for him to remain like that, and somehow, make up for the time he lost having to learn to behave like an adult. Having concerns he didn't deserve.

My priority is to keep the smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter ;___;   
> Have a nice reading <3

Levi opening up for me made us even closer. As I promised, I didn’t stop treating him the same way as always, so soon we were laughing and having fun together like nothing bad ever happened. He was more free and spontaneous, hiding less his laughter and not worrying so much about everything.

And our relationship continued progressing slowly. Especially due to his more relaxed state, we started doing some crazy stuff like going to the cleaning room at school or going to the alley near his bus stop at the end of classes, but most of these times we only ended with a boner to be hidden between our legs. And, eh, we got caught in one of these times by Hanji. She probably saw us going in the cleaning room and waited until we came out... I even screamed in surprise when I found her standing in the hallway, and Levi got in shock. At least she said we didn't have to worry, since she already had a clue of what was happening between us, and also told us she wouldn't tell anyone.

We also went out a few times with Annie and Mikasa, since Levi and Annie were friends now. We went to the theater to see a movie, tried clothes at stores, things that made me even closer to my sister again. To my surprise, Annie and Levi start teasing me all the time. According to Levi, it was because of the expression I make, widening my eyes and stuttering. Everyone ended always laughing, including myself.

Jean and Armin stood a little away from us because they have kind of different dates from ours. Actually, Armin's the one who has different tastes and was changing Jean, so they spent more time at home doing simple programs together. We still went out a couple of times with them, and Jean was even amicably making conversation with me. It would be hilarious if we became friends too.

Once Levi got his payment, sometime later, he asks me to join him for some shopping. He takes me to a giant household goods store, and I almost get dizzy with so many choices and varieties. It was almost as if I was decorating my house in The Sims.

Levi wanted a red carpet for the living room, as we like to sit on the floor and he was dirtying all of his duvets when we covered the floor to make it warm. He spends hours choosing one, and when I finally think we're leaving, he sees many bathroom goods and almost freaks out - they were all red. He ends up buying a complete kit, spending more than expected.

"Satisfied?" I ask as soon as we leave the checkout. Of course I'm in charge of carrying the carpet, which was not even a bit light.

"Yeah." He says, spying into his shopping bag. "One day, when I have my own apartment and have no more rent, I’ll put red tiles in my bathroom."

"Be careful not to get too red..."

"Do you doubt my aesthetics sense? I know how to match colors." He throws a piercing glance at me. "It’ll be perfect. Red and white."

I try to visualize it in my head but don’t like much what I imagine. Red isn't one of my favorite colors, despite having created a great attachment to it because of Levi.

Leaving the shop, we make our way to the car - I borrowed from Mikasa for today - until Levi suddenly stops.

"A record store! Eren, come with me."

"I thought you asked me earlier to not let you spend on anything else..."

"Tsk, forget that. Hurry up."

We enter the store and Levi walks directly to the indie section. I imagined what CD he was looking for, remembering that he talked about it a few days ago.

"They have." He smiles, taking the CD from the shelf. " _The bones of what you believe_. Goodbye money."

"Yeah..." I pause by his side, unable to be happy with him. "You know... I was going to give you this CD for our four months together."

He looks at me, regretful.

"You should have told me."

"I couldn't ruin the surprise, right?" I roll my eyes. "It’s ok, I'll give you something else. I still have some days to think about something."

He bites his lower lip, but later shrugs.

"Anything you give me I’ll love, Eren. Don’t worry about it."

He goes to the checkout, and soon later, we leave.

When we arrive at his apartment, the first thing Levi does is playing the CD. On the first song I remember his comment when he heard the band for the first time and decide to recall it without second thoughts. He laughs.

"Want to try?"

I don’t understand at first what his words meant.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused, and he laughs even harder.

"Don’t be so slow, Eren."

We didn't really talk about that. It seemed like since we started masturbating using our hands we got satisfied only with that, not trying anything else.

Noticing my puzzled expression, he comes up to me and kisses me, putting his arms around my neck.

"Levi..." I interrupt our kiss, but keep our faces close. "So... so suddenly?"

"Suddenly?" He lifts an eyebrow. "You’re anxious for it, Eren."

I try to not be embarrassed and roll my eyes.

"Yeah, but... are you ready?"

"I think so. I mean, we didn't try it yet, so..." He pauses. "I think we could try."

I had a much idealized image of how our first time would be, perhaps due to the innocent view I had in my head of how sex is in practice. The truth is that it’s nothing like you imagine, you won’t magically get everything right at first try. And no, you two won’t fit like pieces of a puzzle.

It's almost like a game of trial and error. You follow the first steps, taking off your shirts, kissing, stimulating those spots that leave the other crazy until you can't stand the hardness in your pants no longer. My zipper jams and Levi has to help me with it, and everything gets harder when you’re trembling with nervousness and anxiety. When we finally get rid of my pants, I help him with his as well and we lie on the bed. It is not an easy task standing over someone like that and my arm goes numb as always, forcing me to change position. But eventually these things don’t bother anymore, when the hands find the right places and the kisses become sloppy.

"Levi, how we gonna do that?"

My sudden pause makes him change his expression of complete desire to a frown. I guess I shouldn't have stopped like that, but I had no other way of asking this.

"I thought you had researched about it." He murmurs, not resisting and chuckling.

“Not in that sense..." I roll my eyes. My arm was getting numb again, so I change to support my weight on the other one. "You want... to..."

"Spit it out, Eren." He sighs.

"Y-You want to stay on top or bottom?" I blurt, and he stares at me, dumbfounded.

"You sure you're asking me this, Eren?" I feel a tinge of annoyance in his speech.

"I-I-I want—"

"Eren, you always stick your fingers in my hole. What's gotten into you?"

My cheeks burn in shame, but I had to make sure.

"It's... It's different now... and I don’t mind. I just want what it’s best for you."

"What I think is that you better hurry. You know how you want to enter me and how much I am willing to accomplish your desire."

Before I say any other stupid thing due to my nervousness, he pulls me into a slow kiss, holding my head between his hands and stroking my hair with his fingertips. I lower my hand down to his underwear - red, as always - and remove it. He lifts his knees and locks me between his legs, moaning softly with the contact. He was completely naked under my body, we hadn’t yet been nude like that against each other. I quickly remove my underwear as well, flustered, and throw it to the side.

I have no words to explain how perfect it was to rub my body against his. Our erections touched and gave us chills, especially when he decides to wrap my waist with his legs. I was about to go crazy.

"Grab a condom, Eren." Levi says, and I notice he had tried to reach out to catch it, but failed.

Not needing to move too much of my position, I grab both the condom and the lube we had thrown awkwardly on the bed earlier. I open the package with my teeth and the condom falls almost on Levi’s face, making him laugh.

"I'd better put this on you; otherwise you’re taking two hours only using one hand." He holds it and lowers his hands.

When he touches me I realize as I was already at my limit, almost being painful. He finishes wearing it on me while I hold my anxiety.

I had some idea of what I should do now, so, first of all, I get my fingers dirtied with the lube. His position, with his legs lifted that way, made pretty easy for me to reach his opening. I’ve never put over two fingers when we made out, fearing I could hurt him some way. So I notice some discomfort when I insert the third and take my time stretching him slowly. He lets me know when he thinks he’s ready and I cover my dick in lube to go in.

"Ah, Eren, calm down!" He cries, biting his lip.

"S-Sorry!" I get out immediately, worried. I think sticking the entire head at once had been exaggerated.

I wait for him to calm down a bit to try again. His body was very tense in anxiety, so I ask him to relax in a soothing voice, following to try again much slower than before. He pulls me to kiss him as I do, slowly sliding inside him for his body to adjust.

Everything was going great, we had a good pace that wasn’t uncomfortable for him and we kiss all the time to relieve the tension. What I didn’t expect, though, is coming at the second I finally got completely in him. I think I held too much.

"Damn." I fall on top of him, weak and ashamed.

He says nothing at first and I fear I left him incredibly angry. We were both anxious and I just left him hanging like that, what I did was unacceptable. I was ready to apologize repeatedly, but he soon surprises me when, out of nowhere, he bursts into laughter. I try to laugh with him, but was too embarrassed to do so.

"Sorry." I support myself on my arm again and look at him. He was weeping with laughter, so I just laugh with him.

"I didn’t know we were in a race." He chuckles.

"Let's try again." I mumble, my cheeks burning red. "Just give me five minutes."

"Don’t worry." He puts his hand on my face, caressing my cheek.

He pulls me into a hug, so I decide to relax in his arms for a while. At least he hadn't got angry with me, which was a relief.

Somehow my mistake serves to break a bit of our tension. When I think I'm ready again, I change the condom, pick the lube and prepare myself. However, this time everything is done with a laugh, with him clumsily trying to help me. It was better this way.

I don’t need to prepare him so much this time, but I still go in slowly. I keep my face next to his, observing his expressions to know whether or not I was hurting him. He clutches my back when I start to move after entering, looking for that one point which I already had an idea where it was. His breathing becomes heavier as he gets lost in pleasure, and I loved watching him giving himself like that. Even more knowing I was the one causing these reactions.

His nails pierce me so hard that they would definitely leave a mark. I think it was his strongest orgasm until then; I hadn’t seen his body getting so relaxed like this. His warm cum remains between our bodies as he gives long gasps to catch his breath. Not for a second I remove my body from his, kissing his cheek and lips gently. I wanted to wait for him to recover completely before moving again, but soon my cock hurts in anxiety.

"You can move, Eren." He says, his voice still weak and tremble.

I feel a bit bad for doing this while he was still recovering, but slowly start moving anyway. He’d probably take a while to recover and, anyway, I wasn't far from coming.

We breathe heavy against each other while we cuddle. He kisses my cheek, I kiss his nose, and we stare at each other’s eyes. It was perfect in all its imperfections.

“Best first time in the world.” He sighs, smiling. I smile as well.

“Best first time in the world.” I agree.

I was the luckiest person in the universe for dating the person whom I most wanted . And not just physical desire; I wanted Levi completely. His smile, our conversations, holding hands, sharing musical tastes and gossips, even his bad moods I liked. As he told me I was his teenage dream, he had become mine too. And I was living this dream day after day, kiss after kiss, word after word.

Maybe I’m too young to know what love is, but I believe it’s something like this. Something like trusting someone enough to give your whole body and soul. Wanting that one special person in every moment of your life. Levi was still a little unsure about these strong feelings, and I couldn’t expect less from someone who never opened up, sometimes not even to myself. But he was changing, and almost gave me a heart attack when he blurted that he loved me before I said, in our six-month anniversary. I said so many times that I loved him as well later that we ended laughing and spending the rest of the day hugging.

I had no idea how long our relationship would last, and I didn’t like to think about these kind of things. Especially because every day we discovered more about each other and our bond grew even stronger. The person who said that conversation is the foundation of a relationship was completely right.

Levi’s my best friend, my lover, my companion, my everything. And I was sure he felt the same for me.

It was the best teenage dream anyone could have.

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please look forward to the bonus chapters! n__n


	14. Bonus 01: Summer Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They deserved a chapter at the beach :3  
> Hope you like it!

"I already regret having accepted to come. I don’t even like going to the beach..."

"Calm down kitty kitty, Mikasa just went to get another tent, we’ll soon leave."

"Enough with this nickname..."

"But you look so much like a kitty."

Before I could squeeze my boyfriend’s cheeks, Mikasa appears from the garage, carrying a box under her arm.

"I don’t know if it's still good, but here it is." She goes to the car and put it with the other things. "Do we need something else?"

"I don’t think so. We’re going to stay only a day, right..." I shrug.

"Okay." She sighs. "We should go then. Annie is already waiting for us, and Armin and Jean have gone without us."

"They did?" I gasp. "Great friends, don’t even wait for us..."

"We would have gone together if you hadn't taken so long to get ready." Levi rolls his eyes.

"Blame your boyfriend, who made up a thousand problems at the very last minute for me to solve." Mikasa slams closed the car trunk.

"You were going to take a tent for the four of us! And we would even share sheets..." I hiss. Mikasa was just insane sometimes.

"Sorry, I didn't know you wanted to have sex in a tent in the middle of the beach. But ok, I got the other, no need to complain anymore."

"It wasn't for that..." I cry. "It was just to have privacy. I don’t know how you don’t understand this, being with Annie."

"We’ll surely spend most of the time outside the tents, so I didn't bother with that."

"Okay, enough, brats. Come on." Levi raises his hands angrily.

The closest beach was in about a three hour drive. I would drive when Mikasa got tired, but it was quite unlikely to happen. At least I could spend all the time lying on the back seat with Levi, just enjoying the scenery along the road and humming the songs that Annie played.

The idea of traveling with friends was so exciting that I barely slept the night before in anxiety. I've never done a trip like this, and hoped it would be fun. Levi wasn't as excited as I and I had to almost drag him along, but he’d surely change his mind when arriving there.

Mikasa drives without stopping and we get there even faster than we expected. Soon we see Jean’s car and park next to it. He and Armin were already in the sand trying to assemble their tent, and so I see how the beach was empty. We were lucky; I think traveling a few days before summer vacation was a great idea.

"Eren, don’t run to the sea, we will mount the tents first." Mikasa instructs me before we got off the car.

"Hey, I’m not five!" I blush.

She doesn't even finish listening to me and gets off the car, following to the trunk. Levi stretches his back and leaves my lap, opening the door.

"It’s not fair..." He mutters, frowning. "I don’t want to get sunburned."

"Neither do I." Annie agrees, also watching the sky. "It’s already clear and it’s only ten in the morning. Imagine at noon?"

We take everything we brought from the trunk and go meet Armin and Jean. Armin doesn't even greet us and asks desperately to Mikasa for help with their tent, and she assembles it in a few minutes.

"Mikasa, you assemble it faster than everyone else, I think you could assemble them all." I suggest, and she gives me a look.

"If you want to share the tent with me and Annie, be welcome." She says, shrugging.

"Mean." I sneer. "I’ll do it alone."

"I'll help you." Levi says, standing next to me.

While Annie and Mikasa were already organizing their things inside their tent, Levi and I were still trying to understand how the flexible poles of ours worked. At least Levi was smarter than me and soon got the hang of it and assembled the tent alone while I futilely held the structure. Well, considering that Armin and Jean also failed, I wasn't that bad.

We put our bags in the tent and extend a thin mat on the floor. Levi already wanted to leave everything organized, but I was in a hurry to go to the sea. I pull off my shirt, keeping only the swim trunks I came wearing, put a bit of sunscreen over my shoulders and leave the tent, ready.

"Eren, come help me with the umbrellas." Mikasa calls me, also in her swimsuit and ready. At least she also loved the sea and settled everything quickly to be able to enjoy the most like me.

"Where’s Annie?" I ask, going to her side and grabbing one of the umbrellas.

"She’s getting ready." She rolls her eyes, looking anxious.

We bury the umbrellas on the sand and lay the beach mats under them. Then we call Annie and Levi from the tents, as both were taking too long for something as simple as wearing swimsuits. Both finally come out ready, and neither I nor Mikasa help our surprised expressions.

"Levi..." I scan him, wearing a very short swim trunks and showing the rest of his body.

"Stop staring, asshole." He rolls his eyes. "It looks like you've never seen me naked."

"But..."

I look to the side and notice that Mikasa was paralyzed.

"Mikasa , are you okay?" Annie asks, divided between being worried or laughing.

I elbow her on the side, causing her to get back to reality.

"The bikini... I gave you..." She speaks slowly. "It's perfect."

Annie rolls her eyes, embarrassed.

"Things are getting too gay." Levi rolls his eyes. "Come Annie, let’s get off the sun."

The two go and sit under the umbrellas. When Mikasa and I were about to join them, Armin and Jean come from inside their tent.

"Guys, let's go swimming!" Armin calls us. "We have to enjoy our time here!"

They don’t wait for us and run to the sea. It was strange to see Armin excited about this, since he told me he didn't really like the beach... It was certainly Jean’s influence. I couldn't blame him; everything gets better with the one you like.

Mikasa follows to help Annie to stand up, but she refuses.

"No. I'm not leaving here." Annie crosses her arms.

"The sun is too strong at this hour." Levi completes.

"Chill out guys, you’re wearing sunscreen." Mikasa grumbles. "And it's not like you stay under the sun everyday... one day won’t kill you."

We tried to reason with them but nothing works, the two were determined to stay protected from the sun until it was less strong – which means, only at night. Mikasa and I turn to each other.

"It seems like we’ll have to use strength." She says.

"Yeah..." I smile, snapping my fingers.

"Don’t you dare..."

Mikasa pulls Annie from under the umbrella and easily carries her to the sea. I, however, when try to carry Levi, almost crack my spine.

"Give up, Eren." He deadpans.

"No, you’ll go with me."

In one quick motion, I’m able to carry him over my shoulder. He kicks and complains, but I manage to keep him in my arms until the sea.

"Damn Eren!" He slaps my back.

Levi holds onto me like a cat running from the water when I walk into the sea. Annie had given up and was trembling in the water, trying to get used to the temperature, while Mikasa was trying to get her to move to get warm.

"Levi, I have to let you go, my shoulder hurts." I say, threatening to release him.

"Don’t you dare!" He yells.

"Don’t be fussy, the water isn't even that cold..."

Before I could convince him calmly, I get hit in the head by a ball that almost unbalances me, making Levi desperate.

“Jean!" Levi cries before I could.

"Sorry." Jean laughs. "Levi , you're kinda old to be afraid of water..."

"Ugh..." Levi digs his nails into my back, angry." Eren, put me down!"

At least Jean’s provocation served to prevent my shoulder from getting dislocated. I slowly descend him in the water and he grabs me, ruffling up completely with the cold. His expression was of so much irritation that makes me burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" He yells.

"Calm down kitty kitty." I put my hands on his arms, trying to warm him.

"I think we should play something before the little ones freeze." Mikasa suggests.

"Armin’s little and he’s not freezing." Jean says , staring Armin, who was floating quietly by his side. "You’re the unlucky ones who are dating the fussiest people in the universe."

"Who are you calling fussy?" Levi stares at Jean, who swallows.

"I think Jean deserves a slap." Annie suggests.

"Hey... It was a joke..." Jean tries to correct, fearing the threatening looks of the two. "Mi-Mikasa... E-Eren..."

"Yeah yeah, go hit Jean to warm yourself." Mikasa pushes Annie, encouraging.

And so the two begin to swim behind Jean, who defends himself by throwing water and going farther from the beach, where both didn't reach the ground. This wasn't a problem for Annie, who was a great swimmer and easily got him, sinking his head into the water.

"Just don’t kill him, I need him yet." Armin states, almost not caring.

Soon we are all chasing each other like kids, since Mikasa surprises me throwing water on my face as I watched Jean being drowned. The ball also participates, and we throw it around trying to hit someone. Levi spends most of the hiding behind me and swearing, but I caught him laughing some times. He was having fun too.

Shortly after 1pm, we go back completely exhausted and lay down on the sand under the umbrellas to dry off. Mikasa and Armin leave to buy something to eat at a convenience store nearby and we have our lunch relaxed watching the sea. This was perfect. Levi ends falling asleep in my lap after lunch - some sandwiches - and I notice that almost everyone was asleep too. I didn't feel sleepy, but I remain quiet to avoid waking anyone.

When night falls, after swimming a little more at the sea, Mikasa says she’ll light a fire for us to sit down to eat marshmallows and talk. Jean gets excited saying he brought a guitar, and my ear hurts just thinking about hearing him singing.

"While you settle things there I’ll take a walk with Levi." I shout, already pulling Levi away with me.

"Don’t go too far!" Mikasa bosses.

"Okay mom!" I jeer.

I had spotted some rocks up ahead on the beach and decide to walk there with Levi. He follows the entire way complaining about how far it was and questioning what I intended to do, but I just ignore him.

When we arrive there, we step through the first major rocks and find a more hidden spot.

"I think we're good here." I stop and push Levi against one of the rocks.

"Eren, I won’t fuck you behind a rock." Levi crosses his arms.

"That's not what I was going to suggest."

In one swift movement, I pull down Levi’s shorts, leaving him only in his speedo.

"Eren!" He hits my chest, surprised. "What—"

Before he complained more, I lift his arms and force him to take off his shirt. It was fun and easy to move him like this, but of course I never overdid it because he always hit me later. Then I get rid of my shirt and my trunks, already pulling along the speedo I wore underneath.

"What you think you're doing?" He frowns.

"It's dark, no one will see us." I place our clothes over a rock and bend to give him a peck on the lips. "Always wanted to do that."

"Swim naked? Yuck—"

"Come on; get off your speedo."

He stares at me for a few seconds with his expression of repudiation, until I get tired of waiting and pull his trunks down. He doesn't complain but looks around, completely embarrassed.

"Come on, the water must be warm." I hold his hand and bring him along with me.

I don’t go too further in the sea because Levi soon stops reaching the ground, so I let him lean on me and kiss him, trying to distract him from his concern that someone saw us.

"You're completely insane." He sighs, still frowning.

"I told you that you look even more like a kitten when you’re wet?" I smile.

I wanted to touch him under the water, but he pulls my hand and threatens me when I try. He died of embarrassment of doing something like this in such a public place, and it was somewhat frustrating. But I try to contain myself only with kisses, and it was already good.

After a while, Levi turns to take a look around, scanning the area to check if it was still safe, and suddenly pushes me away.

"Jean—" He points, and I instantly turn around.

Jean was quietly picking our clothes from the rock, while Armin stayed away, apparently not agreeing with the idea.

"Jean!" I shout, and he turns holding our swimwear.

"Hey Levi, is this your speedo or Eren’s?" He raises his left hand.

"It's mine.” Levi replies, and I give him a stare. He just shrugs.

Jean then returns Levi’s one to the rock and collects only my clothes.

"Jean, leave it there!"

“Too late, loser!" He shakes my clothes in his hands.

"Give it back now…" I get closer, still in the water.

"Eren..." Levi calls me, but I ignore. "Don’t listen to him..."

"Come get them." Jean provokes. "I doubt you’ll come out of the water without clothes."

He just says what I need to leave, not caring that I was completely naked.

I march toward Jean, who runs from me when he realizes I wasn't kidding. He heads towards the tents and I try to speed up my pace to catch him before being seen by Annie and Mikasa, but it's pointless.

"Mikasa, your brother is running naked." I hear Annie commenting.

"Eren!" Mikasa’s scream follows, and I ignore.

Jean hides inside his tent and I’m finally able to get my clothes from his hand. Of course, after throwing him on the ground and pulling his pants down, angry. When I get dressed and turn around, I find Levi shivering walking with Armin to us.

"I won." I smile, victorious.

"Idiot." Levi rolls his eyes.

"You’re so immature." Armin completes. "And Eren could have been arrested for running naked like that."

“I'll pretend I didn't see anything to avoid getting mad." Mikasa comments. "I lit the fire and got the food, come sit."

I grab a towel for me and Levi before sitting with them, since Levi was almost turning blue from the cold. The first thing Jean does is starting playing some chords on his guitar, which makes me roll my eyes.

"You won’t sing, right?" I ask, frowning.

"Why? Want me to serenade you?" He laughs, teasing. "Choose a song."

No one suggests one, not at all interested in listening to him. However, this doesn't serve as a way to make him change his mind, as he soon returns to test some chords.

"Tsk. Armin, honey, this is for you." He turns to Armin, who grimaces slightly.

"Jean, you don’t need to..."

Ignoring him, Jean starts singing a romantic song from Queen in a completely off-key tone. Armin forces a smile, embarrassed and unsure how to make him stop.

"Oh gosh Jean, you're ruining the song!" Levi gets annoyed after a while.

"Hey!" Jean slaps the guitar, angry. "No one here enjoys a good love declaration?"

"Only if it doesn't destroy our eardrums." Annie mutters.

"Why we don’t tell scary stories?" Mikasa suggests.

"S-Scary?" Armin stutters. "I think I prefer Jean singing..."

"Tch, you don’t know how to appreciate a good voice. One day I will be a famous singer, you’ll see..."

"The day that happens, Levi will be a famous catwalk model." Mikasa adds.

"Hey, why was I put in the middle?"

"Ugh..." I slap my own forehead. "Shut up everyone, I'll start a story."

When finally everyone makes silence, I clear my throat to start telling one of the few horror stories I knew. It wasn't that scary, but I wanted to use my best mystery tone to let everyone involved.

It was something about a girl who was moving to university and took the road alone. Halfway there, she stops at a nearly abandoned gas station, since the tank was already on reserve, and a stutterer sinister attendant comes to help her. She gets scared, especially when he asks her to go to the post office to pass her credit card, so she decides to take a bottle of pepper spray to defend herself if necessary. At the office, he locks the door behind them, which makes her despaired attack him with the spray. He tries to run after her, but she runs back to the car and takes off without even trying to hear what he was trying to tell her.

"She just sees through rearview the attendant screaming 'There’s someone hiding in the back seat', and when she turns to check, she’s instantly beheaded with an ax." I utter, staring one by one. Everyone seemed bored except for Armin, who was clinging on Jean. "And the end. It’s a true story."

"You've changed some parts." Mikasa notes.

"I was making it more dramatic." I explain, angry. "Did you like it?"

"Better than Jean singing, at least." Annie yawns. "Where are the marshmallows? I'm hungry."

Mikasa readily picks a few bags of marshmallows and prepares some barbecue sticks with them so we could melt them on the fire. Levi was afraid of getting burned, so I held it over the fire for him. His expression when eating was as if he had just discovered a new world, I think he didn't expect it to be so good.

We talk about anything with each other while we eat. I find that Annie liked sweets, so all the food Mikasa brought was sugary. I should have thought of that before I left, because soon my stomach couldn't take it anymore. At least Armin had brought some snacks and shares with me and Levi.

We decide to get back to our tents when everyone starts dozing off. Levi, in fact, was already asleep on my lap, which doesn't surprise me since he always slept very quickly. I organize things inside the tent and zip closed the entrance, giving us a little more privacy.

"Ugh, so hard..." Levi grunts, tapping the mat. "Your knees were better."

"Lie over me, then." I suggest, lying next to him. "Come here."

Levi settles down with his head on my chest and I embrace him. Actually I wasn't even a bit sleepy, I only accepted going in because everyone did. Soon I get bored of staring at the top of the tent, so I decided to poke Levi.

"What?" He mutters, without opening his eyes.

"I'm not sleepy." I mumble.

"Close your eyes; soon sleep comes." He says, settling back in my chest.

I pout slightly and raise my hand to massage his hair.

"Levi..." I call, and he opens his eyes slowly.

"What do you want?" He asks, annoyed.

"Let's do something. We are on the beach, tomorrow we’ll go back... we have to enjoy it."

Levi rubs his eyes and slowly raises his face, staring at me.

"What do you do?"

"Uhm..." I think, making a cute expression. "Want to take a walk?"

"I don’t want to swim naked again."

"We won’t swim naked. Only a walk around, to see if I get tired and sleep later."

Levi takes a deep breath, pondering my suggestion, and eventually accepts.

"Okay, let's go."

There was nowhere to go, however. We walk a bit by the beach’s sidewalk hand in hand, until we realize we were going too far and decide to return. Levi yawned every minute and was shivering with the wind, so as soon as we approach our tent again, I decide it was best to get back in it.

"I'm still not sleepy." I mumble, as soon as we sat in our tent again.

"There's nothing I can do." He sighs, lying down. "Just lie down and try to sleep."

I set myself besides him, staring at the tent’s top again, and Levi cuddles next to my body.

"Kitty..."

"Ugh, Eren, sleep." Levi raises his head and stares at me, angry.

His expression wasn't very threatening, since he was sleepy and angry, so I end laughing. That makes him even angrier, but before he slapped my chest, I hold his hand and turn him on the mat.

"Hey, what you want now?" He complains.

"Don’t speak too loud, it’ll wake the others." I whisper, still laughing, and lean to kiss him.

Levi barely corresponds my kiss, trying to push me away.

"Eren—"

"I must do something that gets me tired..." I pout, already leaning down to kiss his neck.

"Are you crazy? Your sister’s tent is beside ours—" He stops his complaint to contain a moan when I bite the curve of his neck. "E-Eren!"

"Keep quiet that no one will notice." I say, lifting his shirt.

Levi still frowns, but soon relaxes when he’s led by my touches. At one point he even hides his mouth with his hands, avoiding any loud moan - Levi had become quite noisy lately. Not that I didn't like it, I actually loved it.

I sit and lift his legs, placing them around my body. As soon as I was about to go down his shorts, I hear the zipper of the tent being opened behind me.

"Uh. What you think you’re doing?" I hear Mikasa’s voice and turn around quickly.

"M-Mikasa!" My face burns with shame, and Levi instantly collects his legs and sits behaved on the opposite side. "How can you enter other’s tents like this?"

"You were really going to have sex in the middle of the beach?" She frowns.

"You’d never know! Why the hell did you come here for?"

"Annie and I saw you going out a while ago and went behind, but we didn't find you anywhere. So we came back and I came to check if you were already back too..."

"Ugh, I can’t believe it." I hide my face with my hands.

"I think you won’t try again after this." She dares to laugh, making me even angrier. "Good night."

"Get out!"

Mikasa had already closed the zipper of our tent when she suddenly opens again.

"I knew you were a bottom, Levi." She says, and Levi’s eyes widen.

"Get out of here, Mikasa!" I throw a pillow on her, and she avoids it narrowly.

When she finally leaves us and I make sure she headed to her tent, I look at Levi, who was paralyzed in the other corner.

"Are you all right?" I ask.

"Never in public places." He says, lying down. "Never again."

I inhale deeply and follow to lie beside him. I think what happened was enough to make me sleepy.

~*~

I wake up before Levi on the next morning and quickly clean my drool before he sees it. I would love not drooling in my sleep, it was shameful and made Levi completely disgusted... but it was something I couldn't control. After it I poke him to wake him up, and he stretches slightly.

"Good morning." I smile when he finally opens his eyes.

"Good morning." He murmurs, voice still hoarse. "I'm hungry."

“And you complain when I call you kitty kitty." I chuckle. "Besides looking like one, you just eat, sleep and show your claws. Not to mention your problem with cleanliness. I think in another life you were a cat..."

"And you're dumb like a dog." He yawns. "Get me something to eat."

I find a pack of jelly beans in my bag and hand it to him. We leave the tent and see Armin and Jean sitting in the sand, embraced, and walk to them.

“Hey, Mikasa and Annie are still sleeping?"

"Yeah..." Armin says in lazy tone. "We should wake them; Mikasa asked me to wake them early."

"Hm." I nod, and suddenly an idea comes to my mind. "I can wake them."

"Eren..." Armin raises his face to look at me. "I know that tone, what are you planning?"

"Nothing, just a slight revenge for last night."

I think Armin got confused about what I was talking about, but I follow through with my plan. I try to ask for Levi’s help, but he refuses to get involved in these things, so I just ask him to watch if they wake up.

I dig as fast as I can throughout the entrance of their tent, leaving a gap of several inches with the rest of the sand. Then I grab the insulated box we had brought - and that now was pure melted ice - and start making numerous trips back and forth to the sea to fill my hole with water. Eventually Levi takes pity on me and decides to help me, using another empty pot to carry water.

When my pool was finally ready, I shout Mikasa’s name and wait for her to appear. She gives no sign of having woken up, so I swing the side of the tent until she appears.

"What do you want, Eren?!" She finally answers, still inside, and I run away, laughing.

She soon unzips the entrance, sleepy, and, without realizing my plan, steps straight into the pool and splashes water over everywhere.

"Eren!" She screams.

"Revenge for yesterday!" I scream back, bursting into laughter.

Her angry expression was not joking, so I have to run when she runs to catch me. Of course I had no chances to escape her, then end up being thrown in the sea in all my clothes. But it was worth it.

Levi rescues me from the sea with a towel, and I take off my shirt to twist it. I notice that Mikasa was helping Annie to leave the tent without stepping in water when I return, which just makes me laugh even more.

"Damn." She complains, dragging the tent away from the hole.

"You deserved it for spying on us yesterday."

"Who said I would want to spy on you, ugh." Mikasa contorts her face in disgust. "Well, we should enjoy while we still can. We're leaving at four o'clock."

"So soon?" I don’t resist complaining, despite knowing the time we agreed om the day before.

"Yes, Eren, the road at night is dangerous." Jean answers before Mikasa could, and probably she would say something like that as well. "Who wants to play water volleyball?"

"We don’t have a net." Annie mutters.

"We don’t need one. Just keep ourselves in two teams on opposite sides..."

"It will be lovely to see the little ones trying to do anything." Mikasa grins.

"Oh yeah?" Levi faces her, angry. "Why we don’t split between the little ones and the ones who think they’re high?"

"Sounds like fun." I agree.

Everyone agrees with the idea, so then we get ready and go to the sea. We don’t stay too far from the beach, keeping the water only until our knees, and begin playing. It was funny to see how Annie and Levi became competitive, what made Jean and Mikasa also like that. I’m mostly scolded while laughing, and I notice that Armin was in trouble too, since he was afraid of the ball and rarely touched it. Mikasa was very good, but Jean was the one more actively helping and always did wrong passes. I do my best, but it was almost impossible with Levi and Annie doing everything perfectly on the other side.

We lost 10-25.

"We would have won if we had a net." I groan, when we stop. "They’d never reach it to make the attacks..."

"As you think." Annie says, sitting in the sand, tired. "We're the best."

"I think it’s them who are bad..." Armin mumbles.

"Hey, I was at a disadvantage on this team." Mikasa sighs.

"Hey, I was doing well!" Jean swings his arms, complaining.

"You only gave wrong passes. You're both useless..." Mikasa tilts her head and goes to where Annie was sitting to sit beside her.

"I think we should win some award." Levi suggests, malicious.

"Hm, I like this idea. What could it be?" Annie agrees, malicious as well.

"We can bury them in the sand!" Armin suggests, excited, and Levi and Annie turn to eye him.

"Don’t you have any more interesting idea?" Annie lifts one brow.

"Why each little one doesn't ask their tall person to do something?" Mikasa suggests, and Annie stares at her.

"Sounds interesting." Levi shrugs. "Eren, come here."

I promptly put myself besides him, and he orders me to knee in the sand. Then, he turns around me and goes piggyback on my back.

"Ok, you’ll carry me through the rest of the day." He hits my back. "Lift."

"B-But..." I widen my eyes nervously.

"Don’t complain."

Inhaling deeply, I stand up with some difficulty and adjust him in my back. At least it was easier to carry him that way, despite his weight still being a difficulty.

"We can stroll around and find somewhere to eat." Armin suggests. "Then Jean can pay for me."

"Sure, honey." Jean approaches and embraces Armin. "It’s so good to date someone who is not sadistic..."

"You’ll carry me, Mikasa?" Annie asks her, giggling.

"I can carry you and still pay your lunch." Mikasa winks at her.

"Hm..." Annie tilts her head. "Thinking again, I can ask for anything more interesting when we're alone..."

"It’s a good idea too..." Mikasa bites her lip.

"Ugh." I grunt, red. "We don’t wanna hear that!"

"Levi, is it you that’s heavy or Eren who’s weak?" Jean asks, noticing my difficulty in continuing carrying him.

"Eren who’s weak." Levi slaps my back, almost as if I were a horse. "We should go, I'm hungry. Eren, go!"

"I can’t believe I’ll really have to carry you there..." I sigh weakly.

So we walk to a restaurant on the next street. On the way we stop at a few craft stalls, and everyone buys a souvenir from the beach. Even though breathless for carrying Levi, I buy two twin braided bracelets for us and an anklet that Levi liked for him. At least the gifts make me not need to carry him anymore and I still get a kiss.

We are the loudest group in the restaurant, not stopping even a minute of chatting with each other. Some people at the tables around face with an ugly expression, but we don’t care and still have fun.

After lunch we rest in the sand just talking and then decide to hit the road, unfortunately. But we promised we'd be back as soon as possible, or at least would make another short trip like this. I was glad to know that Levi had fun, despite I almost had to force him to come, and I get him staring at the bracelet I gave him with a gentle expression. Yeah, he was happy, and that made me even more.

I have the best friends and the best boyfriend in the world. I can’t ask for more than this.


	15. Bonus 02: One Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to say about this chapter... Enjoy? xDD

We agree to celebrate our first anniversary in a simply way. What we mostly want is to spend some time together, so we don’t need to do anything much expensive.

The other thing we agree with is exchanging pervert gifs, of course suggested by me. I think that would be an interesting way to innovate a bit, since we always did the same thing in sex.

"Here's yours." I grab the box on the floor and give to him.

"Geez, it's big." He takes the box and puts it over his lap. His legs were over mine, so I put my hands around them.

"I made a quick visit to a sex shop, it was interesting." I chuckle. "I wanted to buy a pink dildo I saw, but it was too expensive..."

He shots a glance at me, undoing the knot around the box.

"Glad you didn’t buy. You're more than enough for me."

"I thought you got curious when you read about double penetration..."

"Eren!" His eyes widen. "I was curious; I didn't say I wanted to do it!"

"Imagine if it's good? Maybe you're missing something interesting..."

"I will not discuss about this."

He finishes open the package and analyzes the presents.

"Let's see..." He picks up the first bottle of oil. "Edible oil for massages chocolate flavored... I like this."

"I bought the strawberry flavored too."

"Hmm..." He takes another peek in the box. "Handcuffs. Eren..."

"We can play sometime."

"You’ll be the one handcuffed in bed. I won’t ever." He clicks his tongue. "And I see you bought a whip too. Planning a bondage session?"

"Well..."

"I liked the whip, it suits me."

I also bought lubes, condoms of different flavors, a dice with positions and a deck of kama sutra. Levi didn’t like to play with different positions, but someday he might be curious. At least I hoped so.

"Ok, now my gift." He puts the box on the coffee table. "I hope you like, I was inspired by what you said the other day..."

"What did I say?" I wonder.

"I won’t tell you now." He rolls his eyes. "Come on, go to my room and wait for me there. And take the box."

I do as asked and head to his room. There, I sit on the bed and wait patiently until he returns from the bathroom.

I wait for almost ten minutes, and before I went to check if he was okay, I hear the bathroom door being unlocked. I sit straight on the bed and wait for him to appear on the door.

I could not have been more surprised by what I see.

"So..." He walks awkwardly, stopping in front of me. "Do you like?"

The last thing I would imagine is seeing Levi dressed in a female maid uniform. His version was with a super short and rounded skirt, and he also wore a tiara, white gloves and thigh length socks.

"Levi..."

"I spent hours measuring myself to buy the right size and it’s still a bit big. I don’t understand these measurements..." He straightens the top, and so I realize that he was wearing a padded bra underneath.

I keep watching him intently.

"Don’t you like it?" He asks me.

"It’s not…" I stutter. "It’s not that, it’s just... I didn't expect this..."

"You said I should dress properly to clean the house, I thought you were having dirty plans on your mind."

"Uh... No..." I widen my eyes. "It was just to prevent dirtying your clothes, since you’re all the time cleaning something ..."

"I can’t believe this." He clicks his tongue. "I can’t believe you didn't like it. I even found a porn movie where a guy wears one of these; I thought you had discreetly suggested that—"

"Huh? A Porn Movie...?" 

"Don’t play innocent; I know you watch these things."

Levi probably had found the hidden folders on my computer, then. But I don’t like to watch that; I only saw them once and didn't like. And no, there was no one in a maid dress on them.

He crosses his arms, seeming irritated. Damn.

"Calm down, I liked it!" I try to clarify. "It's just... It wasn't one of my fetishes seeing you cross dressing."

He takes a deep breath and, in a quick motion, pushes me on the bed and climbs over my body.

"Tsk. You don’t know how annoying it was to wear this." He sits over my crotch, removing his white gloves with his mouth. "You're so ungrateful..."

That’s when I start suspecting he was the one who watched the porn movie he mentioned and had ideas from it, but I don’t say anything. The way he was speaking was strange and different from his usual.

"You know..." He kneels, lifting his skirt. "These panties are so uncomfortable. Don’t you wanna help me out of them?"

I almost explode when I see the lace panties he was wearing, so I quickly sit and help him get rid of them. I imagined it was just an excuse to play sexy, but they really were tight on him.

"Much better now." He breathes relieved. "Want help with your pants too?"

Before he brought his hands down to my zipper, I hold his wrists and put his arms around my neck, following to pull his legs around me, making he sit right above my crotch. I start nibbling his neck, completely exposed by the neckline of his dress, and remove a strap of the bra he wore from his shoulders.

"Eren, you’re so hasty." He jokes.

I remove the other strap, pulling the bra down with the dress and exposing his chest.

"Wow, you have such a manly chest!" I fake surprise, almost laughing.

"You like that?" He asks sensually.

"You tricked me. I'll have to punish you for it..."

I lower my right hand to my pants and quickly open the zipper.

"Will you need this?" Levi takes from the pocket of his apron a condom and a small bottle of lube.

"You’re efficient." I chuckle, taking them from his hand.

I lower my underwear just enough to get my cock off; I didn't want to waste any more time. Levi puts a condom on me as I prepare him, and he squirms when I penetrate him.

"Eren, you're so big..." He moans. His words were so forced that I’d burst out laughing in another situation, but I was too horny to do that.

I hold him under the skirt and help him down gently, until I had completely penetrated. Then he begins to flex his knees, making me slide inside him. I was enjoying seeing his expressions, now I had no doubt that he watched the porn he mentioned. I’d ask him later about it.

When I realize that he was almost at his limit, I suddenly hold his legs and get off of him.

"E-Eren!" He stutters, breathing heavily. "What are you—"

Before he finished, I quickly turn him around in my lap. He was still shaky and weak, so it was not difficult to move him around. I return inside him, keeping his back against my chest.

"Now I’m closer to your neck." I bite his nape, making him moan in pleasure. That spot was one of his favorites.

I help him to continue moving up and down and he soon reaches his limit. I come right after him, feeling his muscles contracting around my cock.

Anticipating his weakness after an orgasm, I hug him from behind and kiss his neck gently. His head tilts to the side as he recovers his breath, eyes still closed.

"Shit." Is the first word that escapes his lips when he opens his eyes. "My dress is now dirty."

He lifts the skirt a bit, showing the white mark on the inner.

"I should have put a condom too. How will I explain this in the laundry?"

"I think you should retire this costume." I suggest, and he turns his head to face me.

"You're so insensitive." He rolls his eyes. "I chose so carefully..."

"You can confess it was you who saw the porn movie and had ideas, wasn't it?" I ask, and he frowns."

"Of course not Eren, it was you who—"

"I might have said that, but it was you who had the idea of dressing as a maid after probably having seen this porn." I grin, and he turns red. I was right.

"I just don’t understand why you didn't like it." He frowns, pouting a bit.

"Don’t worry, I'll give you a costume we’ll both like more than this one."

"Which one? I’ll just wear a costume again if you dress up as well."

I just chuckle, not wanting to spoil the surprise. I already had something in mind.

~*~

Not wanting to miss the excitement of our first anniversary, I go as soon as I can to a sex shop again to search for a more interesting costume for us. It was not hard to find, since the one I had in mind is one of the most common, so I head to Levi’s apartment soon after buying it. He’s somewhat surprised with my quickness, and without even opening the package, walks to the bathroom to get dressed.

As he gets ready, I walk to his room and change my shirt, putting a striped one I found in my wardrobe. He had asked me to dress up as well, it wasn't as good as him but I think it was enough.

"Eren." I hear his voice and turn to the door.

"Oh gosh." I drop my jaw in surprise.

I imagined the sexy police officer costume would suit him, just didn't think it would turn out to be so damn hot. I believe I bought a size too small for him, since everything was very tight, but that just made him even more alluring.

"I think I need my whip and handcuffs." He walks over to the wardrobe, looking for the box with the stuff I gave him. "You're not well dressed as a prisoner."

"Oh, I didn't want to pay fifty bucks on a costume so easy..." I say, relaxed, and he turns around, kind of irritated. "Isn't the striped shirt enough?"

"There’s just one thing missing." He murmurs, walking over to me.

So he pushes me on the bed and climbs on top of me, holding my wrists and handcuffing one of them. I expected him to just handcuff my hands together, but he arrests me on the back of the bed, leaving me practically immobile.

"Okay. A good prisoner should be arrested." He smiles, satisfied.

"I don’t think this is nice." I adjust my body, trying to sit up, but I end just with my back crooked against the bed. "I want to touch you."

"Don’t disrespect the authority." He settles over me and grabs his whip on the bed, passing the tip over my cheek. "What should I do with you?"

"Don’t hit me." I swallow dry, nervous.

"If you follow my orders, I won’t." He grins cynically.

"I promise I'll sit quietly while you ride me."

"Who said I'm going to ride you?" His gaze becomes evil, and I begin to fear his true intentions.

“What do you want to do, then?"

"Let's exchange favors."

"How so?"

He lifts off me and starts lowering my pants. He grabs a condom from his pocket to put on me and suddenly leans to lick my erection. I almost die with that.

"Ugh... Levi..." I squirm my feet, watching intently as his tongue rubs over my cock. This has been my desire since always.

"You like it?" He asks, before putting the head in his mouth.

"Uh-–" I moan high, closing my eyes, but soon reopen then. I didn't want to miss watching this for anything.

"Say yes or no." He asks, holding my cock with his right hand.

"Y-Yeah!"

He takes me into his mouth again, putting in as much as he can, while moving his hand up and down. This was the best thing in the world, better than I thought it would be. I wonder what made him finally accept giving me a blowjob, when he had never accepted before.

I soon come in his mouth, and he lifts up to kiss me.

"Levi..." I gasp, weak. "You're perfect."

"I know." He smiles, biting his lip. "I guess I enjoyed doing it."

"Always make this, please." I ask.

"Maybe."

He removes my condom and discards it in the trash.

"Now, my part of the exchange of favors."

"There's not much I can do for you in handcuffs." I shrug. "If you release me..."

"Oh yes, there is, dear."

What I didn't expect is that he would finish pulling down my pants and lift my knees. What was going on with him?

"L-Levi–-"

"It’s unfair that only I have given you my anal virginity. I want yours too."

I swallow dry. That could only be a joke.

"But Levi, you like so much when I go into you..."

"What if you enjoy it too? We never tested..." He grabs another condom, already unbuttoning his shorts. "And you told me in our first time that you didn't care about this. So now I want to top."

"I-I..." I stutter, thinking about any argument, as I watch him preparing. He was really serious. "But Levi, think about it... Your dick is much smaller than mine; maybe you won’t be able to satisfy me."

"What?" He frowns. "Are you saying I have a small dick?"

"Uh—"

"You’ll see what’s small, Eren."

I don’t know whether to laugh or cry, but I end just writhing when he begins to penetrate me with his thin fingers. I didn't believe this was really happening, not that I minded doing this with Levi, but... It was much unexpected.

At least Levi was being patient, taking plenty of time stretching me. I've never been stimulated there before, and I confess that I wasn't really curious about it. In fact, I felt more uncomfortable than anything.

Once Levi enters me, he starts moaning so tiredly that I believe he was making a lot of effort. He moves inside me, shuddering, and sometimes it feels a bit uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt. What makes me feel weird is when he comes hot inside me, collapsing in my chest. The feeling was strange.

"Levi, release me." I ask, watching him gasp.

He slowly stretches to release me from my handcuffs, and I instantly put my arms around him. I hoped he wasn't angry because I hardly felt a thing, but at least I was turned on again.

I lay him over the mattress and adjust his legs around my body. He pulls me into a kiss, still recovering, and I pick another condom from his pocket. I’m glad he saved several there. I remove my shirt and unbutton his, leaving us free of any bother.

It takes only a few minutes for Levi to begin responding my stimulation, turning on again. I lift his legs and start stretching him, making his body arch beneath me.

"Oh gosh, forget what I did." He moans loudly, closing his eyes. "That's where I want you.”

"Good." I smile, continuing to insert another finger. "At least you satisfied your curiosity, I actually didn't even know you had."

"We need to test all possibilities." He says, breathless. "Stop talking and just do it."

I love his moans, and all I did was making him moan even higher.

"Say my name, Levi." I ask, holding his waist to keep hammering inside him.

"Uh..." He moans, closing his eyes tightly.

"My name, Levi." I smile, holding his dick with my right hand to begin masturbating him.

"A-Ah!" He squirms. "E-Eren!"

"Yeah, like that." Is the incentive I need to move again.

"Eren..." He moans a bit lower. "I’m going to—"

I was holding myself to try making us come together. It was difficult to synchronize, since Levi usually took a bit more than me, but soon I can’t hold myself anymore and come inside him. He soon comes as well, like my ejaculation was the last stimulation he needed. I think this was one of the times we came more in sync.

I lie down beside him and pull him into my arms. We kiss lazily, still catching our breathes.

"Wow." I breathe in heavily.

"Yeah, your costume was better than mine." He shakes his head slightly. "It made us more creative."

"Especially you, right?" I chuckle, and he just bites his lip.

"I will try to surprise you more often from now on."

"Not being from behind, I’ll love it."

"You didn't like it?" He pouts slightly. "Didn't I do it right?"

"No babe..." I kiss his cheek. "It's just that I don’t, uh... I'm not very interested in any other holes but yours."

"Tsk." He clicks his tongue. "You’re lucky I don’t intend to insist on the idea."

"Good." I caress his hair, and he snuggles in my chest. "I love you, my beautiful." I mumble.

"Love you too, Eren."

I believe it was a memorable celebration, despite us having done nothing very special. We only needed each other, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but a lame excuse for smut lol
> 
> I won't be able to post this saturday, million things to do -_- But I'll post next wednesday :3  
> Mikasa's going to star next chapter, and it's huuuuge~ hope you look forward to it n_n


	16. Bonus 03: Mikasa's Teenage Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, but here it is!  
> This chapter will be the entire story but by Mikasa's point of view, and focusing on her relationship with Annie :3 Hope you enjoy!  
> Just a little warning: there's mikaani smut here! hahah

My mind works in a very systematic way. I always plan all my activities for the day and foresee anything that can go wrong, knowing previously the ways around these things. Even if it just meant not finding a parking spot in front of the school or separating my brother from some stupid fight, because my life was not that exciting.

But this year something that I never imagined happens. Every day something different happened and forced me to make quick decisions, and I'm the worst person to make quick decisions. After all, that's why I plan everything so far in advance. I suck with spontaneity.

It all started on the first day of class. I used to check secretly if Eren and Armin had arrived in their classroom safely before heading to mine, so I always got there when the teacher was about to enter. I sit on the back near the window, which used to be my place, and only wait for the beginning of the class.

"Good morning, students, and welcome to the last year of your school life." The history teacher greets us, smiling. "I would like, first, to introduce a new student."

I normally knew about new students listening to gossips in the hallways, but I hadn’t heard anything this year. And I believe that none of my classmates as well, since everyone begins murmuring with each other, curious and surprised. It was unusual new students in the senior year.

"Annie, you can come in, please." The teacher says.

A girl enters the class slowly, staring at the floor. Her blond hair was pulled back in a bun, and she wore a blue knee-length dress with sandals. Mentally I try to build her personality, already imagining she’d be a preppy and would get along with the popular people - which I had no patience whatsoever to deal with.

"Introduce yourself." The teacher instructs, making her uncomfortable by his side.

She lifts her face, throwing her gaze to the ceiling. Was she shy? "I'm Annie Leonhardt."

"And you came from…?" He asks, and she stares aside, somewhat annoyed.

"In a small town far away. My father moved here this year."

"Okay. Please be welcomed." The teacher finally ends, and she sighs in relief. "You can go sit down. I believe there’s a seat near Mikasa, on the back."

I lift my gaze when hearing my name, finding that Annie was walking to the seat next to me. Just before sitting down, her eyes meets mine, and I turn away quickly. I didn’t want to be caught staring at her, but I hadn’t ever seen blue eyes so piercing as hers.

She removes her belongings from her flower pattern backpack, and I watch as she positions her pencil case and a notebook over the table. The teacher begins to write content on the board and I don’t even bother to write them down, as I used to study using the books and had no patience to write in my notebook. Annie picks up a cute pen from her case and begins to write, but just finds out the pen isn’t working.

"Damn." She curses softly, turning the notebook and scribbling on the last sheet to make the pen work.

It doesn’t work, and then I notice how she gets nervous with that. I never cared about what happened to people around me; I’d surely not give a damn if it was someone else. But I think about her situation, how bad it probably was to be a new student on the last year of high school and still have things going wrong on the first day, and I get a little sorry for her.

"Here." I hand her my simple pen, and she stares at me. "I never write. You can stay with it."

She hesitates a bit before taking the pen from my hand, and I notice how she had her nails neatly polished in a light pink shade when she finally does.

"Thank you." She murmurs, smiling slightly.

I widen my eyes and turn to the front, controlling not to blush. Why was I feeling this way? Sometimes I thought I had some blood connection with Eren; he was the one who used to have this kind of reaction.

At lunchtime, I grab my wallet and my phone and stand up to go find Eren and Armin, as usual. I notice that Annie remains sitting for a while, just staring at nothing, and get curious. Did she need help with something? Nobody talked to her yet, and soon the classroom was empty. I imagined a bunch of people would gather around her, all curious to know about her life, but it wasn’t what happened. I believe that at the senior year everyone was already in their groups of friends and had no interest in meeting new people. Futile kids.

"Hey." I call, and she raises her head to face me. "Do you need anything?"

She blinks a few times before answering me. She wasn’t even a bit expressive, but I could still see how she was shy and insecure in the new environment.

"I... I have to go to the office, but I can’t remember where it is." She mutters, looking away.

"Want a school tour? I can leave you there in the end." I propose, as I had planned to do. I didn’t know exactly why, but I was determined to help her if she needed.

She quickly accepts, and we walk side by side around the school. She was quite smaller than me, and much more delicate; I almost felt like a caveman beside her. I explain while we walk where were some classes and useful places, until we arrive at the office.

"Okay, we're here..." I stop near the entrance, and she stands by my side.

"Thank you." She says, in doubt if she smiles or keeps her expression neutral. Her confusion was cute, somehow.

We stare at each other for a few seconds until she decides to move and walk to the office.

"If you want…" I say, and she turns around. "Uh, if you want, you can come have lunch with me. I'll be there with my brother and his friend."

Her expression changes a bit, like she apparently got surprised with my invitation (in which I had no idea why I decided to make).

"I don’t know if I’ll have time today, I need to sort some things..." She says.

"All right. It’s an invitation for any other day as well."

So she finally turns her expression into a smile, saying goodbye and entering the office. For some reason I get myself watching her until she disappears from my sight, but get out of there as soon as I realize how strange I was acting.

~*~

In the afternoon classes we have to work in pairs and I end doing with Annie, since she was already by my side and had no one to do with. We do everything quickly; Annie was smart and had everything at her fingertips. She was a good company to papers; I would keep this in mind for the following ones.

So we end talking in the time left after we finish. She asks me about the school’s clubs, and I vaguely explain about each one, telling her I did Kung Fu.

"Really?" She says, excited in a way that surprises me. "I noticed you’re strong and wondered if you worked out, so now it’s explained."

"Yeah..." I agree, a bit embarrassed. "I train since I’m a freshman."

"You must be very good. I want to try it someday... At my old school it hadn’t any martial arts club, so I did dancing."

"Dancing is cool, our club won some competitions." I comment. "But... If you want, you can watch a training today. So you decide whether to enter or not..."

She agrees without hesitation. Her taste for Kung Fu makes me a little excited, we had something in common. I’d never imagine a delicate person as her would like to fight.

After our classes, Annie goes with me to the gym and sit at the bleachers to watch the training. I look at her sometimes and notice how she watches me carefully, and in one of these distractions I end being thrown on the floor by Reiner, who I was fighting at the time. For some reason I feel very ashamed and do my best to compensate for my only mistake of the day. Was it because of Annie?

I confess that I found her an interesting girl. Not that I believed it could develop to something like what I felt for Sasha two years ago; that hard experience of being rejected, but I wouldn’t think too much about it. It was the last year, I didn’t want to get distracted by these things. I’d simply be nice with Annie, and maybe we’d be friends. That’s it, friends. Maybe I could handle that.

~*~

I didn’t know if I should have faked surprise when Armin reveals to me that he liked Jean. I guess I should have done it just to keep him from feeling uncomfortable, but I already knew since long ago; maybe I realized as soon as he discovered his feelings for my annoying ex-classmate. Armin couldn’t be more obvious, getting all embarrassed whenever Eren and I talked about him, and I wondered if Eren already suspected something too. My brother was so slow that I doubted.

He tells me that he offered, on the impulse, to help Jean in math, and had no idea what to do now. He was almost desperately asking me for help, as if I was someone very experienced in relationships and could save him. I give him some basic tips on things he could do to find out if Jean felt the same for him, but I tell him that the main thing was trying to get to know each other and see if any interest was born there.

Eren, of course, almost freaks out when Armin tells him that he would help his archenemy. I try to calm him, but I knew how he was difficult with these things. However, to my surprise, the next morning he wakes up as if he had lost his memory and doesn’t even mind about it anymore. I suspected something was happening to him, since he’s been acting a little strange lately. Later I’d try to find out.

But it was more difficult now that I had Annie. My school life used to be all about schoolwork and checking on Eren, and now, once I arrived at school, Annie would met me and we walked together. Not that I was complaining, I just wasn’t used to it. And I guess she got insecure sometimes as well. I was the only person she talked, and she even commented that I was one of the few friends she has ever had. Making friends was something strange.

We had a lot in common, like the same tastes for movies (except that she likes some romantic comedies that gave me nausea), the same bands, the same comics; and, in addition, the Kung Fu, since she decides to enter the club after watching the training. We always had something to talk about, and soon the conversations begin to flow more naturally. It was amusing to observe the development of our friendship, but I realize that I was distancing myself a little from Eren and Armin with it, not even spending lunch with them sometimes. I think they understood, though.

One of these days I decide to offer her a ride, since she was always took the school bus. Her house was not far from mine, so we could even make it a routine, like we did with Armin.

Eren gets all uncomfortable with Annie sitting beside me and follows all the way staring at her. It makes me very angry with him, but I try to distract him instead of arguing in front of her. In the end, I leave him at home first, and I think that left him even angrier.

"Sorry about my brother." I mumble, already on the way to Annie’s house.

"Huh?" She stares at me curiously.

"He’s a bit difficult sometimes, but he’s not a bad person."

"I thought he was a bit jealous of you. After all, you used to talk to only him and his friend..."

"Yeah, perhaps it’s some of that." I sigh.

Annie settles in her seat and observes the street through the window. I turn my head slightly to watch her, and strangely my eyes fall on her skirt, which was slightly raised and showed more of her thigh. I quickly return my gaze to the road, keeping my expression neutral.

We soon reach the front of her place. She lived in a house pretty similar to mine, but the front yard was neatly adorned with flowers and seemed much more cared. Eren and I didn’t have much patience with these things, and since Uncle was never home, he never had time for decoration.

"You’re looking at the garden?" Annie notices my distraction, smiling slightly. "I’m the one who takes care of it."

"Really?" I don’t hide my surprise. "It's beautiful."

"My parents took a while to trust that I wouldn’t make a mess with the land, but now they love how it is."

"You have a talent for this stuff." I say, and she turns to face me.

"Thank you."

We stare at each other for a few seconds, until she laughs lightly.

"I better go." She opens the door. "Thanks for the ride... I’ll see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

I watch as she walks to her front door, adjusting the hem of her skirt and pulling her backpack over one shoulder. Before entering, she turns and waves lightly at me. I wave back before driving off, feeling even more awkward than I already felt.

~*~

I get deeply annoyed when I find that Eren was befriending the school’s new secretary. Annie told me about how he was rude and impatient with her in her registration, being too lazy to answer all her questions and trying to rush everything up just to get rid of her presence. People like this gave me nausea.

This matter would have certainly stayed in my head for a long time, since everything involving Eren worried me greatly. Older sister problem, yes. But strangely I soon get distracted when I remember Annie and I had arranged to go to the premiere of Thor 2 at the mall after school. It goes through my head inviting Armin and Eren, but I brush that thought away later. For some reason, I didn’t want them to be with us.

"There’s already a line!" Annie gets surprised as we approach the theatre. "We didn’t even buy popcorn...”

"Stand in the line, I’ll go buy a big bucket for both of us." I offer.

"But..." She turns to me awkwardly. "I like sweet popcorn."

"I like that as well."

She just smiles and follows to stay in the line. I knew she liked Coke, so I order our food and even decided to buy some mints and jelly beans along.

Once I step in the dark room, I start feeling unexpected butterflies in my stomach. We find our seats and settle with our feet over the seats in front of us, and since I’d be holding the popcorn, Annie leans close to me. The proximity just gives me more chills when the lights turn off. Annie looked so relaxed, commenting on the trailers, while I just mumble answers without much thought. Shit, what was my weird mind thinking? We were just watching a movie together; it was no big deal for two friends.

At the end of the film, we stroll through the shops and spend much more time than I expected. Annie leads me to a clothing store and starts showing me outfits that would match me and even said that some would make me even more attractive. What did she mean by that? Was she quietly saying I was attractive? Heck, why was it so hard to understand these things?

When I get home, I go straight to Eren’s bedroom, decided to talk to him about it. I was still half trembling after the date, as if I realized something inside me (even though I wasn’t really willing to accept yet), but my brother was busy doing something more important than me and would not listen. He was the only person I could tell these things, I had no one else. All I could do is waiting.

~*~

Despite all the confusion in my head, I never imagined it would come to the point of a few days later. We decide to go to my car to play the Haim’s album that Annie brought for me, saying I’d love it. We bought some sweets and snacks before and stayed relaxed during the entire lunch in my car, just enjoying the music and talking about anything.

The lyrics from the song “ _The wire_ ” take my attention, so I listen to it carefully. “ _Always keep your heart locked tight, don't let your mind retire_ ”. For some reason those words were exactly about me, so much that I end chuckling softly. Annie turns to me, surprised.

"What happened?" She smiled curiously.

"This song." I turn to her as well. "In a way it describes me so well."

"Really? I also relate to it a little." She agrees. " _You know I'm bad at communication, it's the hardest thing for me to do_."

"I would be a bad partner." I chuckle again.

And I wasn’t lying. A person as cold and serious as I would be a really bad company. I believed it faithfully.

"I would date you if you were a guy."

Annie’s words surprise me so much that I turn to her with wide eyes. She stares at me calmly, turned over her seat.

I didn’t mean to say what I did next, without planning and neither giving it some previous thought. I think it was the first time I was spontaneous.

"Just because of that?" I ask.

Annie, then, straightens in her seat, staring at my face. I had ruined everything, suggesting something like that. Now she'd run from me like Sasha did, when I hadn’t even discovered for sure if I felt for Annie the same I felt for that girl.

But no, Annie doesn’t open the door and runs as I expected. On the contrary; she leans in closer to me and cautiously holds my shirt, pulling me into a kiss. I put my trembling hands around her waist and she settles on my lap, being awkwardly between me and the wheel. But she doesn’t care and puts her arms around my neck, continuing to kiss me, and I was in trance.

Kissing girls was a million times better than kissing boys, that’s the only certainty I have. And Annie beats all that I already kissed.

When she finally interrupts the kiss, Annie stares at me, surprised, and I feel my cheeks get hot. I was glad that I didn’t turn red as my brother; at that point I’d be like a pepper.

"My God." She sighs.

"Uh..." I cringe a little awkwardly.

"I’ve never kissed a girl." She puts her hands over her mouth.

"I-I..." I furrow my brows, thinking of a way to solve this situation.

However, I can’t think of anything when she pulls me for a kiss again. She kissed me with such ease that I'm almost out of breath, and just allow myself to relax as well. Of course, I couldn’t hold it for much longer, seeing how our kiss fits perfectly.

We soon get a little more intense, and I unintentionally unlace Annie’s bum. I'm hypnotized by her long golden hair over her shoulders, which makes her laugh.

"Stop tying it up." I ask.

"Maybe." She jokes, leaning in to kiss me again.

When I unbutton the top button of her blouse, after kissing her neck, we hear the school sign. Annie takes a scare and nudges the horn, causing a very high noise that luckily was camouflaged by the sign. We stare at each other and laugh.

"We better get to class." She says, closing the button and turning back to the passenger seat.

"Uh-huh." I agree, straightening my hair.

I watch as she ties her hair up in a bun again, disappointed.

"Next time I’ll leave it over my shoulders again." She says, provocative, and opens the door. "Shall we?"

I have difficulty paying attention in class wondering when that next time would be.

~*~

Beginnings are funny. I’ve already said that our relationship was quite interesting since the we started talking, watching as we slowly became used to each other until we relaxed completely. But the beginning of a love relationship was something else.

We text after class to chat about what happened, finding out more about each other. Annie already had a boyfriend, and that makes me a little nervous. I never had a relationship, and didn’t know if I was even able to something like that. At least we were not there yet; I would have time to get used to the idea if we ever started dating seriously.

I tell Annie that I only made out with some people at some parties and clubs, but nothing much important. She feels sorry for me when I tell her about Sasha, but she jokes that Sasha is the one who lost.

What worries me, however, is that Annie says that she never thought about making out with another girl. Until then, she was straight without any doubts about it. And the way she was talking to me about us, so careless, just confirms to me that she just saw us as an experiment.

I try to ignore that it hurts a little and keep taking everything calmly. The next day, we keep exchanging glances during class while giggling, and it makes me quite confused.

At lunch, she suggests us to go to my car again, and I almost stutter stupidly before accepting. However, when Annie and I were walking there and passed by the library, I see my brother in a fight with Jean and run to separate them. Armin was trembling trying to ask them to stop, and soon I begin to suspect the reason behind this fight. Shortly later someone comes to take Eren and Jean to the principal, but they don’t allow me to go with them, as I looked more nervous than both together. Things with Eren always made me anxious; why did he have to be so stupid?

I return alone to the library, finding Annie trying to calm Armin at a table. He explains what happened; Eren had seen them kissing and exploded, already starting to hit Jean without even hearing any explanation.

"I think you shouldn’t do this at school..." I suggest.

"But we were hidden in a hallway. No one was going to see it." Armin explains, still tense. "It had to be Eren finding us..."

We stay with Armin during the whole lunchtime, waiting for the outcome of what would happen with Eren and Jean. The two get suspended, as I anticipated, and Uncle has to come get Eren early and to talk with the director. If they were less explosive...

Once the ring bells and we headed to our classes, Annie says suggestively, in Armin’s front, that we would have to leave the car for another day. If she said that in front of my brother I wouldn’t have bothered, since he barely noticed things, but soon I notice that Armin looks at me, suspicious. Surely he would ask me about it later.

~*~

My brother and Armin talk and all gets well between them. I even get surprised with Eren saying he’s going to try being nice to Jean from now on; this was something almost imaginable to me.

And as I expected, once he has the opportunity, Armin asks me about Annie. I wasn’t that comfortable to talk about it, but I still tell him about us being going to my car at lunch to get some time together alone. I ask him to not to tell Eren, I would tell him calmly later - especially after I organize and understand what was really going on between us.

That first time in the car was nothing. From the second time on, everything becomes more intense, as if we were all the time eager for that brief moment and we should enjoy it the best we could. We usually put some music to play and just kissed, barely talking anymore. And then, of course, we went back to school later, talking as if we were just friends. It was all very confusing to me.

And my heart almost stops beating in my chest when Annie invites me to sleep over at her house after our class trip to a museum. I wonder if I should accept or not, but in the end I agree, which makes me nervous for the rest of the day. Annie lives with her parents, it was not like we were going to do anything... in fact, what we had to do is talking seriously about our relationship, something we hadn’t done yet.

I felt almost as if we had two separate relationships, and not talked about each other. Did she really see me as just an experiment?

The trip is quite long and tiring. Annie and I walked together all the time, but I believe none of us were paying attention to the teacher's explanations.

Before we left, Annie gets thirsty and I walk with her to the water fountain. The jet is so strong when she pushes the button that ends wetting her blouse, leaving the white transparent and revealing a bit of her lacy pink bra.

"Damn." She complains, trying to twist the wet part of the blouse. "What should I do?"

"Uh." I stammer, still watching her, until I take the initiative to take off the flannel shirt I wore over my t-shirt. "Wear this."

She stares at me awkwardly and takes the shirt from my hand. It gets a bit big on her, but I liked how she looked on it more than how I did. Even though our styles are somewhat different...

"Thank you.” She mutters. "Let’s go back to the bus?"

The path from the museum to the school, then later from the school bus to Annie’s house, is done in almost complete silence between us. Annie puts music on her phone and we share a headset listening, something that masked my nervousness somehow. I couldn’t know if she was nervous too, sometimes it was so hard to read her that I was left completely oblivious.

Getting to Annie's house, I politely greet her parents, who were preparing dinner, and go up with her to her room. She closes the door behind us and suggests me to sit on her bed while she changes her clothes, already unbuttoning my shirt off her. I try my best to keep my expression neutral and sit on the edge of her bed. Annie opens her wardrobe and grabs a shirt, and, contrary to what imagined, she removes her wet blouse right there.

I turn my face, embarrassed, but soon spy discreetly. She was doing it on purpose or just interpreted it would be okay to get changed in front of me, since we were both girls? I see her small and delicate back and get a bit shaky. Her bra seemed the perfect size for her, and I imagine how it would be to see her front view with it. But she just wears the shirt and turns to me, and I turn quickly to disguise that I was watching.

"You were watching?" She asks, curious, with a chuckle.

"Annie..." I take a deep breath, trying to change the subject. "I think we need to talk."

Her laughter ceases instantly as she closes the wardrobe. I planned to talk to her on that occasion, just didn’t expect I’d simply throw the matter that way.

"Sorry for being so sudden." I mumble, and she walks up to me.

"It’s ok." She sits next to me over the bed, staring at the floor. "About what do you wanna talk?"

"Uh..." I turn to her, arching an eyebrow. "Don’t you think we need to talk?"

"Well..." She tilts her head to the side. "It's not like we're doing anything serious..."

Anything serious? She actually said this?

"You're not taking any of this seriously?" I stare at her face disappointedly.

"No, Mikasa..." She sighs.

"So tell me, please."

"There's nothing to explain. We only started making out, and that's it."

The simple way she treats what was happening between us makes me divided. It wasn’t that simple for me.

"You..." I begin, and she raises her face. "Is that what you think?"

"What I think? Well, we started out of nowhere, and I’ve been enjoying so far. I never thought I would like to kiss a girl..."

"You really only see me as an experience, right?" I burst out, and her eyes widen.

"How so?"

"You're straight, Annie." I sigh, suddenly feeling that I just wanted to leave. "Friends. That’s what you think about us. We're just friends."

Annie turns her face to the side and her eyebrows furrow.

"Maybe I'm not straight." She mutters. "I don’t know, I never thought about it before. I'm confused."

"What am I to you?"

She turns to face me thoughtfully.

"I don’t know. You… You're my friend, but..."

Before she finishes her words, she leans in to kiss me. I shouldn’t correspond, but end letting it happen.

"Annie..." I interrupt, trying to get back to the subject. "This is serious to me."

"Mikasa, just let things happen. Don’t think so much." She shakes her head, somewhat irritated.

"I'm a lesbian, Annie. So no, there's no way I can just let it be. I can’t stand asking myself every night before bed if you're just playing with me or if we’re having something serious."

Annie stands up and walks away from me, in silence. Before I opened my mouth to speak again, her mother knocks on the door and calls us to dinner, and Annie tells me to go with her. I have to forge a calm expression throughout dinner, while listening to her parents asking us about the trip and the school in general.

It got me thinking that maybe coming to sleep over was not a good idea after all. I should even give Annie some time to think, if she needed. When we return to her room, we close the door and Annie, before I announced that I decided to leave, she comes to me and pushes me against the wall.

“I like you, okay?" She mutters, staring at the floor. "But I can’t explain how I feel. Perhaps it’s more than friendship, I sometimes wonder if I'm confusing things... I don’t know. I just know I like having you around, and I like what we have."

I get silent for a few seconds, digesting her words.

"It's normal to be confused, I understand that." I say, putting my hands on her arms and making her look at me. "But I need to know what’s going to happen."

"Do you like me?" She asks, her blue eyes staring at me. "I mean... not just as a friend."

It was hard to be trapped that way, when I myself was almost as confused as she was. But it was not the time to be in denial.

"Yes."

"Sorry, I feel bad now." She shakes her head. "I feel like I'm fooling you with my confusion."

"Don’t worry, I was confused as well until recently." I try to calm her.

Annie, then, tiptoes to kiss me, and I hold her waist. I try to erase the confusion of my mind for the time and focus on the moment, the way she kisses me, and how she holds me close later.

Before bed, Annie checks if the door is locked and suggests that I sleep on the bed with her. She turns the lights off and we lay together, hugging. I couldn’t imagine falling asleep now, but I force myself to close my eyes and pray that soon sleep comes.

~*~

I have a terrible night and badly fall asleep for a few minutes. Annie's parents leave for work early on the next day, so we head downstairs and have breakfast alone. I get a little nervous that there were only the two of us in the house like that. Annie acted naturally, asking what I would eat and making random topics to talk, but I was barely concentrating on her words.

"What is it, Mikasa?" She asks me after a while, and I almost choke.

"Uh, nothing." I shake my head. "What time the school bus passes?"

"We have nearly an hour yet. That's what you're worried about?"

"Yeah..." I lie.

"I know the time, don’t worry. We won’t be late."

I inhale and try to calm myself; it didn’t make sense to feel that way. We go back upstairs to her room and Annie begins to show me her clothes, wondering what she should wear to school.

"I think you like this skirt, don’t you?" She shows me a frilly white skirt, and I swallow dryly.

"Well..." I try not to stutter. "It’s a bit short."

"Yeah, that’s why I don’t like wearing it to school..." She analyses it. "But she looks so good with my Batman shirt, don’t you think?"

It really was a perfect combination. The oversized shirt, fallen off one shoulder, matched perfectly with her short skirt and her converses. I think she noticed how I like when she dresses more coolly.

"Yeah, I think it matches." I agree.

"Ah, but you like this shirt too." She finds a blouse in the closet, a florid - and very lowcut – button-up. "How do you want me to dress?"

"It’s up to you, Annie..." I mutter, in an uncertain tone. "You look good in any outfit."

"But I want to know your favorites in me."

That’s when I notice that she was probably trying to provoke me, but I ignore and act as normal. I wasn’t sure, and besides, I wasn’t good in those situations.

"Uhm, just pick the ones you feel most comfortable on." I say, grabbing my backpack.

I try to distract myself and pick the extra t-shirt I brought from my bag. As I always wear a sports bra, I change quickly there, imagining it wouldn’t be a problem.

"Woa." Annie looks at me when I finish putting on my other shirt.

"What?" I turn to her, surprised.

"Your belly. Wow." She leaves her clothes on the wardrobe and approaches me in the bed. "Let me see it again?"

Even somewhat embarrassed, I lift my shirt again for her.

"Your abs is more defined than anyone’s." She says, still staring at my belly.

“Thank you." I pull down my shirt, controlling not to blush.

"You're so strong...” She sits next to me, grabbing my arm. "I remember when you held Eren so easily after the fight with Jean."

"It's... The workout helps a lot, and I still redo the exercises at home."

"Are you obsessed?" She chuckles.

"Maybe a little. But not with my body, I just like being strong."

"Hm." She sits closer. "I wish you just hooked me up good some day. Sometimes I feel that I always take the initiative..."

Yes, Annie was the one who always started our kisses and always ended in my lap when we were making out; I was too embarrassed to move her as I wanted. The most I could do was wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Hey." She calls my attention, and I stare at her. "Come here."

She pulls me into a kiss, and I correspond slowly. While we kissed, she unties her hair, making me stop just to look at her.

"Why do you always tie it up?" I ask.

"It gets a lot of knots." She straightens it over her shoulders. "But for you I’ll leave it like this."

So we kiss again and she pulls me to lie beside her. She keeps her body against mine and passes her hand behind my neck to kiss me again, and I start to relax and really like our position. I lift her blouse and lightly caress the contours of her body, my hands gently rising to the point that it used to, not an inch more. The curve of her slim waist was so perfect ... And so different from mine. I'm almost a square. Annie even has breasts much more advantaged than mine; in fact, I never liked mine, that’s why I always wore sports bras to hide them.

"Mikasa..." Annie mutters at one point, interrupting our kisses.

"What?" I look into her eyes, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She suddenly sits up and turns to me, causing me to lift a little on my elbows. So she starts to lift slowly her shirt, leaving me paralyzed.

"Want me to take off?" She asks, bringing it up to half of her belly. Ah, her navel piercing, how that was hot...

"Uh..." I think this grunt was what I mostly said, in all situations.

Before I formulate any reply, Annie takes her shirt off and throws it to the side. My eyes instantly fall on her boobs, pressed together by that tight bra, and my cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Won’t you do anything?" She asks provocatively.

I don’t think anything and just sit up quickly, pulling her in my lap and kissing her intensely. She corresponds smiling slightly while settling on top of me.

"Take off your shirt too." She pulls the edge of my shirt.

I agree, a little nervous, and quickly throw it aside on the bed. We continue to kiss, she puts her arms around my neck and I move my hands down her back, feeling her soft, delicate body under my fingers.

When I’m going to move her hair to be able to kiss her neck, I unintentionally make one strap of her bra fall off her shoulder. I get embarrassed and lift it again quickly.

"Why don’t you take it off?” She whispers, and I stare at her with wide eyes.

I can’t even formulate an answer before she starts chuckling at my reaction, so she takes my hand and moves it to the strap again, pulling it down again. I almost have a stroke.

"Come on, take it off." She instructs.

I lift my tremble hand to pull down the strap of her other shoulder. She settles closer on my lap, stretching a bit to leave me by her chest. I eye her with a nervous expression and she laughs again, biting her lower lip. I’ve never done this before; I actually had never touched another girl’s boobs. She was probably amused by my nervousness; I bet her old boyfriend had a lot more initiative than me.

I beat my jittery and kiss her neck, going down slowly over her chest. Her breathing becomes heavier while I approach her boobs, and my slowness makes her anxious. I decide to speed up a bit and go down the bulge of her bra in order to lick her nipple, which makes her moan loudly. I get a shiver with her moan so I continue, lifting my hand to her other breast to caress it between my fingers.

She was very sensitive in this region, each time I played with the tip of her nipple I made her moan louder.

"Mikasa..." She caught my attention. "I-I—"

She can’t finish the sentence and only takes one of my hands, guiding it under her skirt. My eyes couldn’t widen more than that.

"Annie—"

"Just touch me, please." She asks, in a completely seductive tone, and kisses me.

"I never did that." I say nervously. "I-I... I don’t want to hurt you."

"Have you ever touched yourself?" She asks, and I swallow dry. "Just do the same for me."

Right. I’ve done it a few times, but never inserted a finger in myself. The idea didn’t really please me. However, I slide my hand down to reach her panties, slowly pulling it down. Everything in my mind was "don’t do anything stupid" and "don’t scratch her", so I'm very slow and calm with my movements. At least my nails were short.

I gently rub her clit while returning to kiss her neck. She sighs in approval, moving her hips slowly in response to my stimulation. Soon she starts panting and guides my hand to a certain point, and I keep moving over that spot.

"Oh, don’t stop." She moans in my ear, gripping my neck.

Soon later she moans a little louder, and in doubt if she had an orgasm or not, I still slowly move my fingers.

"That’s it, Mikasa." She holds my hand, chuckling.

"Ah." I chuckle in embarrassment, lifting her panties again.

She breathes heavy in my arms for a few minutes, and I just rub her back while she relaxes, still somewhat stunned by what we just did.

"Well." She raises her face and stares at me, now recovered. "You're good."

"Thank you?" I answer awkwardly.

"I think now it’s your turn."

Her words surprise me.

"Y-You don’t need to, Annie..." I get flustered.

"Of course I need."

Before I tried to stop, she throws me against the mattress and straightens her bra. Then, she lays on me and kisses me, causing me to pull my trembling arms around her body. She goes to my ear and bit the lobe, causing me to contain a moan.

"A-Annie..."

"Relax, Mikasa. Just let me now."

I gulp and close my eyes. She goes down to my neck and bites so strong that I think she left a mark. I should find it bad, but I just find it really hot. Then she kisses the region and continues down to my bra.

"N-Not there, Annie..." I say as she kisses around the fabric.

"Why?" She lifts slowly with a curious expression.

"I-I..." I hide my face with my arm. "I am ashamed of my breasts."

"Why?" She asks again. "I like them. They fit in my hand."

I turn my face awkwardly, and Annie continues playing now with the strap of my bra.

"Annie..."

So she goes back to my face, kissing me slowly.

"Don’t be embarrassed. I love your body."

"I am nothing delicate as you." I sigh.

"And that's what I like." She kisses me again. "Relax."

Her kisses distract me from her hand, lifting my bra slowly to grab one of my boobs. I moan at the touch, and she passes her finger on my nipple similarly to what I did. That was good.

"Like it?" She asks, and I nod weakly.

Then, she lowers one of her hands to the edge of my pants.

"Annie…"

She continues, opening my zipper and pulling my pants down. I wanted to die of embarrassment. Unlike Annie, I barely cared about shaving, so I only did it when I’d go swimming. I’d be relaxed with my legs too, but had to get in the habit of shaving because I wore short pants in Kung Fu. These female “obligations” are so annoying.

However, she didn’t seem to care and looks for the right spot to massage, while still kissing me. I move her hand slightly to indicate the right point, and allow myself to relax in her movements. Her delicate fingers were touching me perfectly. She realizes easily when I get to orgasm, kissing my cheek and settling in my chest.

"Wow." I sigh, recovering.

“Your heart is racing." She laughs lightly, hearing my chest.

"It’s your fault." I laugh softly as well.

We turn around over the bed and I wrap her in my arms. Annie kisses me slowly and we stay like that for a while, just enjoying the closeness of our bodies. Until I realize something very important.

"The bus!" I sit up quickly, looking for a watch.

"Oops." She sits beside me, grabbing her phone from her nightstand. "I think it’s too late."

I just fall down over the mattress again, frustrated.

"Why don’t we just cut class?" She suggests, laying beside me again. "I think we have nothing important today..."

"I don’t like to miss classes." I complain, but click my tongue soon after it. "Sorry, I'm being stupid."

"I also don’t like to miss classes." She rests her head on my chest. "But we can do this just today. My parents don’t come back until late so we can stay a little time together."

The idea doesn’t displease me, despite being still somewhat worried. Shortly later Eren texts me, worried, and I explain him that I wouldn’t go today. Annie and I spend the whole day in bed, kissing, touching, learning every detail and every point that we could stimulate from each other. I take a while to relax, but after a while, I find myself even taking up the initiative to touch her, which gets her very excited. Maybe I was just too shy about my inexperience.

I return home shortly before her parents arrive. I try to be as discreet as possible, as now I had to hide some hickeys on my neck - and Annie also had to hide the ones I did in revenge - but Eren finds me on the stairways to ask if I’d have dinner. I notice he gets a bit taken aback by my face, which was probably horrible, but I dispense him quickly and continue upstairs to hide in my room.

I take a shower, put on clean clothes, and throw myself on my bed, tired. I send Annie a text, and we talk a bit until I fell asleep. I wanted to sleep with her again.

~*~

After that afternoon at her house, our relationship became much clearer somehow. We constantly missed each other and texted all night saying how much we wanted to be with each other. At school, we walk hand in hand, talk closer, help each other... It felt as if we were finally a couple. And Annie felt the same.

One time I decide to talk to her about us again, while we were spending lunch at my car, but I try a much smoother approach than last time.  
  
"Mikasa, you know I liked you since the beginning, that’s why I kissed you that time in the car." She says.

"So why did you hesitate when I asked you later in your house?"

"I was nervous, you caught me off guard... and it's hard to burst out these things. But I already knew that I was attracted to you."

I just smile and pull her into a kiss. And this afternoon, we start dating.

Dating, an idea that sounded so distant and strange, but now seemed so natural that didn’t scare me anymore.

We would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the star of next chapter will be Armin! /and it's the last chapter already *sobs*  
> Hope you look forward to it, I'll try to post next Wednesday because lots of things xD


	17. Bonus 04: Armin's Teenage Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I got a cold this week... But now I'm already feeling much better.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is in Armin's POV. It happens right after the summer bonus :3  
> Hope you like it!

"I'm still virgin."

"What?" Eren and Mikasa say at the same time, turning to me.

I was already embarrassed to reveal it to them and their surprise only makes me even more. But I really needed to talk to them about this issue...

"A-Ah, it’s not like it’s a big thing!" I explain, blushing.

"You've been together for over six months!" Eren's eyes widen.

"Jean never tried anything?"

"We never have the opportunity!" I cry. "You know, my grandfather is always home, so it's impossible to do anything in my room. And Jean's house is always full of people... We have no place to do that."

It seemed somewhat frustrating, but this is my reality.

"Not even at the beach he tried anything?" Eren asks, already less surprised.

"They aren't idiots like you and Levi, Eren." Mikasa rolls her eyes.

"We would never do such a thing in public; we just took the opportunity to cuddle. We rarely do that..."

"But not even at Jean’s car?" Mikasa asks.

"N-No..." I almost gasp. "I don’t wish my first time to be in a place like that..."

"Wow, I always thought you two didn't go out with us because you were doing crazy things in the room." Eren murmurs.

"Of course not, Eren!" His mind scares me sometimes. "Yeah, we're always indoors, but we never do anything... We just watch movies or read together."

"You are so well-behaved." Mikasa sighs. "Annie and I only use reading as an excuse."

"So..." Eren turns to her, frowning. "On that day you talked to Levi, you said you'd go to your room to show her a book—"

Mikasa just laughs maliciously.

"Mikasa!"

“Uh, Eren, it's not like you suspected anything. You two were too distracted making out on the couch..."

"Guys..." I try to get space between their discussion again. "I-I... I told you this because I need to talk about it; after all, you’re already more experienced..."

"Oh, just bring it on. What do you want to know?" Eren says.

"I-I... I confess I'm still scared. And Jean as well, apparently."

"I know how it is. But after making it for the first time, everything becomes much easier..." Eren sighs infatuated, making me frown. "You at least touched each other?"

Eren’s question makes me even more nervous, and I slowly shake my head negatively.

"Gosh, not even that?" He looks shocked.

“Not everyone is as crazy for sex as you two." I rant, annoyed. "Jean and I cherish our company above all; we enjoy being with each other... Having sex or not is the less important for us."

My words make them shut up, looking between each other with their faces flushed.

"But you want to, do not you?" Mikasa suggests, malicious.

"Mikasa!" I cry again.

"Hey, have you two talked about it?" Eren asks.

"Only sometimes. In one of the few times that we, uh, made out more intensely, Jean said I looked so fragile I could break."

"I think he's afraid to step forward because, besides you two not having space, you are very delicate." Mikasa deduced.

"Armin, why don’t you take the initiative sometime?" Eren suggests.

"Me?" I gasp. "B-But—"

"They need a place, first." Mikasa says excitedly. "Eren, why don’t we—"

"Wait." I ask, and they look at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Since it’s not in my bed, it’s a deal." Eren says, ignoring me.

"Tsk, Eren, the guest room, asshole. Uncle is never home anyway..." Mikasa says.

"Great idea." Eren agrees, smiling. "What do you think, Armin?"

I swallow dryly. It wasn't the path I expected from our conversation.

"I-I need to talk with Jean..." I look away nervously.

"Talk to him and give us the answer as soon as possible, so we can set a good day." Mikasa says.

"Don’t worry, we’ll go out as well, so you guys can relax." Eren completes.

"Guys..." I talk in a nervous tone. "I don’t know if we're ready for that yet."

"Relax, what you need is a safe place and a good time alone." Eren blinks. "It’ll happen for sure."

"And you must take the initiative on it. If you get shrunk in a corner, you’ll just make Jean nervous and you two won’t do anything." Mikasa alerts.

I look between the two, nervous, and hide my face in a pillow.

"I know nothing about that..." I cry.

"All you need is condoms and tons of lube." Eren says.

"And patience." Mikasa adds.

"Hey, Mikasa..." Eren turns to her. "How do you and Annie do it anyway?"

She just laughs, lifting her hand and wiggling her fingers.

"Hm, I imagined." Eren agrees. "But you never use anything bigger?"

"Have you seen how much a dildo costs?" She rolls her eyes. "One day, who knows... but for now that's all."

"And oral, you have done?" Eren continues.

"Guys..." I call their attention, but they ignore me.

"It's the best part." Mikasa sighs. "What about you and the midget?"

"No." Eren pouts. "He says he’s not ready yet."

"How so?" Mikasa laughs. "You've had sex, it doesn't make sense."

"To him it makes, somehow..." Eren rolls his eyes. "We only masturbate with our hands or have sex. Oral never."

"Oh, I think I understand why. I had forgotten how your boyfriend is such a prissy, he maybe thinks it’s disgusting."

"I also suspect that’s it." Eren sighs. "I look forward to the day he knees between my legs and—"

"Oh, I don’t wanna  listen to that!" I cover my ears with my hands, blocking my mind to imagine anything.

"Why don’t you do it first on him?" Mikasa ignores me and continues.

"He doesn't allow, I tried."

"Ugh, such a prissy."

"Enough, right?" I beg, and the two turn to me.

I believe telling them wasn't the best idea in the world, but at least now I had a plan. I wasn't sure if something would happen, I actually doubted, but I was happy to have the opportunity for us to be together alone.

Now I just needed to talk to Jean.

After school on the next day, I ask Jean to take me home and tell him about Eren and Mikasa’s plan. I notice that he gets very nervous while driving, and when I turn to face him, he looks pale.

"Jean, are you okay?" I ask softly.

"Yes, yes." He quickly agrees. "But, Armin... are you sure it's a good idea to do that?"

"I don’t know, that’s why I asked you..." I sink in my seat, uncertain. "But I don’t think it's a bad opportunity, we could use a little time alone."

"Yes, but... At their house, that way, sounds desperate." Jean murmurs. "To them, I mean."

"I was afraid of it, but they understood that we have no place. I don’t think they believe we are desperate."

We went silent for a while.

"Armin... Are you anxious about it?"

His question makes me face him.

"I-I... I'm more scared than anything, but we would at least be able to spend time alone. We don’t need to actually do anything..."

"Yeah." Jean nods. "Yeah, we can just use the opportunity. After all, we aren't in a hurry."

“Everything on its time." I complete.

We stay in a morbid silence until Jean drop me at my house.

~*~

Yes, we didn't need to do anything; we would allow things to happen naturally. We would only use the opportunity to spend some time together alone, nothing else. After all, we didn't need to rush, right? Jean and I are in love, we respect each other and we want to be together all the time. It was everything we needed.

Sex was silly, in a way.

I knew Jean agreed with me, otherwise we would have thought a plan like this earlier. Yeah, none of us were anxious. Everything was fine.

I meet with Jean that Sunday and we walk hand in hand down to Eren and Mikasa’s home in slow steps. Jean didn't seem any different than usual; I had seen his clothes already, his perfume was the same and his hair was styled in the same way as always. I didn't know what that could mean, since I worried a bit about what I would wear today... but it was just silly of me due to my inexperience.

Jean had made out with another boy already – one at the party Mikasa told me about as soon as I started getting interested in him - but they went out only a couple of times until he moved away. That left him badly down, so he took a while to want to go out with other people. I think I approached him at the right time; we might not have worked if I approached him before.

And it was so surreal us getting along so well. Jean seemed so carefree and popular that I confess I feared we were too different to have a relationship. But he’s completely different while dating. He is dedicated, kind, sweet... Who knew he would enjoy the same things I like, with that sincerity? Like watching movies under the blanket, reading books together... so simple and silly things I used to dream that one day I would do with someone. Jean was being a dream for me.

We reach their house and ring the bell. All the way there we only exchanged a few words, probably because of our nervousness, and continue the same way until someone appears to meet us.

I hear loud noises before the door opens.

"Come in, come in!" Mikasa gestures with her hand, opening wider the door.

We walk in slowly and awkwardly, only hearing Mikasa slamming the door behind us and passing by us to walk to the living room.

"Eren, you got the candles?" She screams towards the hallway leading to the back of the house.

"Yes, Levi’s lightening them." Eren shouts back.

Annie suddenly arrives on the living room behind us, holding two white duvets.

"Oh, you’re already here." She smiles softly, walking to Mikasa. "Were these the ones you wanted?"

"Yes!" Mikasa takes them from her hands. "Okay, I think we have everything already."

"Uhm... Mikasa..." I call her, and she turns to me. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, Armin, it’s almost done." She turns to the hallway.

"But—"

Before I could ask her again, she disappears into a door on the end of the hallway, and out of there comes Eren and Levi.

"You’re idiot." Levi mumbles, with arms crossed, walking into the room.

"It's not like it’s windy in the room!" Eren explains.

"Still, it’s dangerous to put candles near things that can catch fire, idiot!" He sighs, standing next to Annie. "Don’t you think?"

"I don’t like fire." Annie shrugs.

"You’re exaggerating." Eren grumbles.

When the three fall in silence, I finally have a good opportunity to try to figure out what was happening.

"What does all this mean?" I ask nervously.

The three turn to me and then face each other.

"We're just organizing the guest room." Eren says.

"It was filthy; you would die of allergy there." Levi completes.

"Not to mention that there was no mattress." Annie ends.

I was a bit taken aback. I wasn't comfortable with Annie and Levi being involved in this thing, and now they were making everything appear much more serious than it was meant to be. I almost feel pressured.

"But we—"

"Okay, it’s ready." Mikasa appears in the room, clapping her hands. "Let's go bowling?"

"Yes!" Eren exclaims excitedly. "I cannot wait to beat you all."

"It's what you think." Levi mumbles. "Come on, we're wasting their time."

The four grab their things from the couch and walk to the front door, passing by us. Jean and I remain static, confused and dazed.

"Ok, final instructions." Mikasa stops in front of me, grabbing my hands and putting the keys in it. "Lock the front door. There are a few drinks in the refrigerator, be my guest. Don’t use our rooms, we had all the work to clean the guest room especially for you. And use a condom."

"Mikasa..." I stammer. I can’t even find words for this all.

"Shh, it's okay." She pats my head, ruffling my hair. "Just relax and have fun."

"Good luck!" Eren yells from the doorway. "Come on, Mikasa!"

She releases my hands and goes to the door, waving her hand before closing it. Jean and I remain still for a few seconds after they leave, still hearing their voices down the street.

"So..." Jean breaks the ice.

"Sorry." It's the first thing that comes to mind to say. "I didn't think they would be like this, I thought it would be something simple—"

"Calm down, dear." Jean puts his hands on my shoulders, massaging gently. "To be honest, I didn't expect something different from them.”

"Yes, but... It made me uncomfortable."

"I'm also uncomfortable." He shakes his head. "But let's see what they did."

I inhale deeply and, after locking the front door and leaving the key on the keyholder, I follow with Jean to the guest room in the back. I would have wondered which door I should open - I knew one was the laundry room - but they don’t leave me doubts by putting a heart on the door with our names written on it.

"They were creative." Jean says.

"They exaggerated." I sigh. "I feel like we're going to a love hotel."

"Oh no, I think they just cleaned the room for us."

"I don’t know..."

So Jean opens the door, and our jaws drop in surprise.

"Forget what I said." Jean murmurs.

The room was all lighted by candles. The bed, with white duvets, was covered with flower petals, and there was a strange smell in the air. Oh gosh.

"I don’t want to be in there." I mumble, embarrassed. "This is too much."

"Uh..." Jean looks around. "Ok, this is too much."

After a minute or two of hesitation, however, Jean takes my hand and we walk inside the room. We sit on the edge of the bed and then I notice that it was a spring mattress, so it made a funny noise when we moved.

"They are ridiculous." I laugh, jumping softly. "Do they really think we would be comfortable with this?"

"I'm more shocked about who gave the idea for decoration. All the options scare me."

"Yeah…" I sigh.

We sit in silence a few minutes, thinking. Jean collects some petals from the bed and throws over me, making me chuckle until he sits closer to me.

"Do you want to do it here anyway?" Jean asks me, almost in a whisper.

"Well... I’m still uncomfortable. I don’t know if it's a good idea."

"I agree." Jean kisses my head. "Why don’t we just watch a movie in the living room? We can order something to eat too."

"Good idea." I smile widely. Jean understood me so well.

We go to the living room and look for some DVDs in the closet. Then we cover the sofa with the duvets and pillows from the room, building a large nest, and, after the Japanese food we ordered arrives, we quietly settle down to watch a sci-fi movie.

It was perfect like this.

For sure Eren and Mikasa were not happy when they arrived back and found us on the couch. But I, however, had a huge smile on my face.

After all, I had spent my time alone with Jean, and it was perfect.  We could kiss during the movie, cuddled, without distance between us and without worrying about getting caught.

I wish I could have this more often.

~*~

Time passes without rush. Jean and I continue the same, without accepting any plan like that again, but we discover a few ways to enjoy some time alone. The idea of going to his car wasn't that bad, so we went a few times after class to the highest point of town to watch the sunset, and we always made out inside the car after it got dark. I think we would never be the type of couple that hooks up intensely; it just didn't suit us. We just hugged, kissed and it was enough.

Near my birthday in November, I start feeling Jean was kind of distant. Most people would feel sad with that, but I knew it was because he was plotting something. I didn't want anything extraordinary; I even wanted to tell him to not worry, but I couldn't spoil his excitement.

At the end of class on the Friday before my birthday, Eren and Mikasa disappear completely with their partners and don’t even bother me. I get unsure about what to do, since Jean had left earlier, and shortly before I decided to catch the school bus, my phone starts ringing.

“Honey, wait for me at the school’s gate in five minutes." Jean says quickly.

"Huh? What are you up to?" I ask, suspicious.

"Soon you’ll find out."

He hangs up without letting me continue, so what’s left for me is to leave the school and meet him outside. I don’t have to wait too much until I see his car coming around the corner.

"Get in." Jean unlocks the door for me, so I go in.

"Where were you?" I ask curiously. "You left earlier today without even talking to me..."

"It doesn't matter." He smiles. "What matters is that you won’t go home today."

"Huh?" My heart races in my chest. "How so?"

"Don’t worry, I told your grandfather."

"B-But..." I knew Jean was planning something, but I didn't expect something like that. "Where are we going?"

"It’s a surprise, dear." Jean starts driving.

"But I didn't bring anything!"

"I went to your house and filled a backpack with things for you, it’s in the trunk." He sighs. "Don’t worry, I thought of everything."

"Gosh..." I try to relax, resting my back on the seat. "Hope you know what you’re planning. I was going to tell you that you didn't need to do anything for my birthday—"

"Of course I needed, you're turning 18. You only turn 18 once."

He leaves me speechless and I just sigh deeply.

Jean drives towards the center of the town and I lose myself watching the streets outside. I don’t pay much attention to exactly where he was going, but soon I’m surprised by us driving into a parking lot.

"A hotel?" I observe the name on the board. "Jean..."

"Calm down, don’t think anything." He says, parking the car in a vague spot. "As soon as you enter you’ll understand."

He leads me straight into the hotel and we take the elevator without needing to go to the reception. Had he checked in earlier? I go all the way in the elevator wondering what awaited me in the room.

"Ok…" Jean stops near the 540 door. "It's simple, but I think you'll like."

"Jean, I’d like anything you do." I smile at him.

Jean opens the door and I let my jaw drop in surprise. The room was covered with balloons all over the floor, and the bed had several comforters and pillows. I notice a DVD case over the bed and a small cake on the corner table.

"Jean..."

"Let's go in." Jean puts his hand on my back and leads me inside, closing the door behind us.

“This all..." I keep watching the room.

"I wish I had done more things, but unfortunately filling these balloons took half of my time." He sighs. "I should have left earlier from class..."

"You didn't need to go through all this."

"Of course I needed, my love." He stops in front of me, staring into my eyes. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." I smile. "You're perfect."

"You are. I love you."

"I love you too, Jean."

We smile sheepishly at each other and kiss slowly.

"Well, let’s cut the cake?" Jean breaks the kiss, taking my hand.

"Of course."

We bring the cake to the bed and eat it with spoons. Then we put the movie to play and watch from the bed, sunken in the middle of the many soft duvets. That was more than perfect, Jean could always think of something that surely would make me happy. And we were alone, just the two of us with the time we wanted.

When the movie ends, we stretch out lazily on the bed while the credits roll, settling beside each other and kissing.

"You know exactly how to please me." I mumble, leaning my head on his shoulder

"I’m glad you liked it." He runs a hand through my hair. "But there is one more thing."

"Really?" I lift my face again, staring at him. "Jean..."

"I'll get it, wait a minute."

Jean gets out of bed and opens the wardrobe. It was empty except for a small box, which quickly draws my attention.

"Jean, you didn't need to give me a present after all this..." I sigh, as he closes the door with the box in hands. "This is already my gift."

"I needed, this is important." He comes back to bed, sitting in front of me.

He hands me the small box, and I slowly undo the lace to open it. What I find makes my heart race immensely in my chest, it was a ring box.

"Jean..." I lift my face to look at him nervously.

Wordlessly, Jean picks up the box and opens it, showing me two silver rings.

"I-I think it would be cool, that, uh, we started using these rings." He stutters nervously. "I-I... I chose these, which have a detail on the edge..."

With trembling hands he grabs one of the rings and raise my hand to put on my finger. It fits perfectly.

"I hope you liked."

I just lean forward and pull him into a hug.

"I loved it." I whisper in his ear, noticing he breathes relieved with my words.

"That’s good." He hugs me tighter.

I put the other ring on his finger and we look at each other, smiling. A ring to mark the relationship made everything more serious, and I liked that. It proved how much we love each other, and how much we were willing to face anything to stay together.

"Jean..." I murmur, drawing his attention.

“Hm?" He stares at me.

"I think we could mark this moment with something else as well."

"What is it?"

I approach him for a slow kiss. Jean puts his hands on my waist and carefully corresponds the kiss, but soon stops.

"Armin..."

"Let's do it. I'm ready."

I wish I could have taken a picture of Jean’s nervous expression. But he soon unfreezes, nodding.

"It’s up to you." He says, stroking my face.

"I think this is the right time."

We never touched each other, nor done anything too intense, so we take our time at each step. And we had all the privacy we needed without hurry, so everything happens in a subtle and delicate way. At first I notice that Jean’s hands tremble when he touches me, but I try to make it clear that it was alright and he soon calms down. I'm surprised by being so calm, but I trusted Jean and just knew this was the right time. There was no hesitation.

Due to all of my inexperience and lack of curiosity about sex, I never had an orgasm, so I get a little scared when I finally let myself get to that. Ok, not that little, since I even let a tear roll down my eyes. It was a very different feel, which I never imagined. Jean comes right after me, and we stare at each other, amazed. Until both collapse into laughter, which turn into tears and it really gets ridiculous. But it was perfect nonetheless.

Jean was the best first boyfriend I could have, and I wanted to go through all possible steps with him.

~*~

After the wonderful night, when we slept in each other’s arms, I'm surprised to have Eren calling me early in the morning and yelling in the other line "So, did it happen?”. I nearly died of embarrassment, until Jean took the device from me and swore at him. I didn't know that my friends knew of Jean’s plan, but soon discover that the deal was that we’d go out with them after it today. We go to a pizzeria where Mikasa puts candles on the pizza and lights them, forcing me to make a wish.

Having all together like this, only because of me, makes my heart warm. Knowing that people like you and your company is one of the best feelings in the world. So what I ask is quite obvious; I wanted these friends and this boyfriend forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this fic comes to an end!  
> Thanks to all that read, gave me kudos and commented :333  
> Hope you look forward to my next one n_n


End file.
